Niños de la oscuridad -Año 6
by MedianocheNiffler5230
Summary: Es sexto año y la verdad finalmente se descubre sobre Harry y Hermione. Sin embargo, eso no significa que sea un año tranquilo para el trío, ya que la Orden todavía está allí, prometiendo acabar con la oscuridad. Parte seis de una historia de siete partes. HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CLEOTHEO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

**N / Autor - Aquí estamos con el año 6 de COTD. Este año tiene 36 capítulos. Estoy comenzando el año 7, por lo que las actualizaciones serán dos veces por semana, los lunes y viernes. Este año no presenta absolutamente nada del canon sexto año, ya que a partir de este momento esta historia es verdaderamente única. Este año también verá algunos capítulos del lado de las cosas de la Orden, ya que todavía son una parte muy importante de los eventos tanto en este año como en el año 7. Este año también presenta más momentos de Dramione y algunos capítulos más tranquilos como el trío ya no tienen que ocultar su amistad, y Harry y Hermione pueden ser ellos mismos. Espero que disfruten el año 6 tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

La muerte de Albus Dumbledore y los eventos en Hogwarts fueron las grandes noticias en el mundo mágico. Casi todos tenían una opinión sobre lo ocurrido, y los periódicos informaban muy poco más. Durante días, todo era de lo que la gente podía hablar, y Voldemort y la oscuridad permanecieron muy callados mientras observaba la reacción del público a lo que había sucedido.

Por supuesto, varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix pidieron que arrestaran a Voldemort por asesinato, pero el Ministro de Magia, Bernard Nott, rechazó sus súplicas. Nott emitió una declaración pública unos días después del incidente, declarando que, dado que Dumbledore había muerto en un duelo mágico, no había cargos que pudieran presentarse contra nadie. Dumbledore había entrado a sabiendas en un duelo donde el perdedor casi siempre moría, por lo tanto, su muerte no fue declarada como asesinato.

Además de la muerte de Dumbledore, la otra gran noticia fueron las revelaciones sobre la familia de Voldemort. Había sorprendido al mundo mágico cuando descubrieron que el mago oscuro tenía dos hijos, Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. Sin embargo, las cosas tomaron un giro aún más sorprendente cuando se reveló que Severus tenía un hijo, nada menos que Harry Potter.

Durante unos días, Voldemort había mantenido a su familia fuera del foco de atención mientras digería cómo la gente reaccionaba a los eventos recientes. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que el mundo mágico estaba dividido en tres campos. Los dos campos más pequeños, ya sea públicamente apoyaron a Voldemort o lo renunciaron públicamente. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría del mundo mágico estaba adoptando una postura neutral. En el momento en que las personas esperaban para ver cómo se verían afectadas sus vidas, antes de prometer su lealtad a ambos lados. Por supuesto, Voldemort no tenía problemas con las personas que permanecían neutrales, y no tenía intención de lastimar a las personas que no estaban tratando de derribarlo. Sus enemigos estaban en la Orden, y aquellos que los apoyaban, como para todos los demás, no les deseaba mala voluntad y no tenía intención de interferir con sus vidas de ninguna manera.

"He tomado una decisión", anunció una mañana durante el desayuno, después de leer el periódico de la mañana y descubrir que las cosas volvían lentamente a la normalidad en el mundo mágico.

"¿Qué pasa?" Beth Granger, la esposa de Voldemort preguntó.

"Vamos a hacer una fiesta", declaró Voldemort. "Es hora de que Severus, Hermione y Harry hagan una aparición pública. Es hora de que mis Mortífagos los conozcan como mi familia".

"Y qué hay de sus familias, ¿estarán allí?" Preguntó Hermione, esperando que su padre incluyera a algunos jóvenes en sus planes para una fiesta, especialmente su novio, Draco Malfoy.

"No te preocupes, Draco estará en la fiesta", respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa. "De hecho, estaba pensando en invitar a muchas familias. Ya es hora de que tú y Harry conozcan a más personas de tu edad".

"Técnicamente los conocemos," dijo Harry. "Hemos estado yendo a la escuela con estas personas durante cinco años".

"Pero el único que realmente conocen es a Draco", señaló Voldemort. "Sería bueno tener más amigos. Especialmente porque probablemente hayas perdido a todos tus otros amigos".

"Supongo que tendremos que ver", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Sin duda habían perdido la amistad de los Weasley, pero eso fue más una bendición que una maldición, y en cuanto a todos los demás, Harry se reservó el juicio hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a Hogwarts.

"Hablando de regresar a la escuela, ¿querrá alguno de ustedes recurrir al Año Nuevo?" Severus preguntó. A pesar de que no se había anunciado oficialmente, se haría cargo como Director en septiembre.

"Me encantaría estar en Slytherin, pero creo que podemos divertirnos más en Gryffindor", respondió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Además, quiero ser capitán de quidditch, y Draco es el capitán de Slytherin. Además, jugamos en la misma posición".

"Hermione, ¿estás feliz de quedarte donde estás?" Severus comprobó. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que Harry quisiera quedarse en Gryffindor, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver el potencial de su hijo y hermana para crear olas en la guarida del león.

"Estoy feliz en Gryffindor", confirmó Hermione. "Además, ahora que la verdad ha surgido ya no habrá que esconderse. Podemos pasar tiempo con Draco sin tener que escondernos. Estar en diferentes casas ya no será una barrera".

"Mientras estén seguros", dijo Severus. "Esta será tu única oportunidad de mudarte. No te moveré en unos meses porque la gente estara haciendo las cosas difíciles".

"¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que piensen los demás?" Hermione resopló. "No te preocupes por nosotros, Severus, estaremos bien".

"Sí, lo haremos", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Aunque hay una cosa que quiero. Obviamente puedo dejar de fingir ser Potter, así que no quiero que nadie me llame así el próximo año".

"Puedo cambiar sus registros escolares para reflejar el cambio", dijo Severus. "Aunque, también pensé que podríamos hacerlo oficialmente. Lo he estado investigando y necesitamos un análisis de sangre para demostrar que realmente eres mi hijo, y luego el Ministerio cambiará tu certificado de nacimiento. ¿Qué tal si vamos y vean eso hoy, y luego Rosmerta nos invitó a cenar esta noche ".

"Me suena bien", respondió Harry, sonriendo a su padre. "Aunque si estamos fuera, quiero ir a Gringotts. Tengo un registro de todos los retiros que tuve que hacer de la bóveda de los Potter, y quiero devolver el dinero".

"Podemos hacerlo fácilmente", dijo Severus. "Hermione, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros?"

"En realidad, esperaba que Hermione quisiera venir conmigo esta tarde", dijo Voldemort, antes de que su hija aceptara salir con su hermano y sobrino. "Voy al Ministerio a visitar a Dolores Umbridge".

Hermione gruñó levemente ante la mención de la bruja que había sido profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante los primeros meses del año anterior en Hogwarts. Umbridge no solo era una maestra horrible, sino que había sido abusiva con sus alumnos. Una vez, Hermione había sido detenida y Umbridge la había obligado a usar una pluma que le desgarró la carne. Hermione se había negado a usar la pluma y salió de la detención, lo que condujo al eventual despido de Umbridge como profesora. Después de perder su trabajo en Hogwarts, también fue degradada en el Ministerio, con cargos criminales amenazados contra ella. Sin embargo, Voldemort le había dicho a Nott que dejara de enjuiciarla hasta que estuviera listo para tratar con ella, y ahora que Dumbledore se había ido, tenía tiempo para lidiar con la bruja que había tratado de lastimar a su hija.

"Estoy dentro", le dijo Hermione a su padre, ansioso por presenciar lo que su padre tenía reservado para la vieja bruja desaliñada. "¿Qué le vas a hacer?"

"En realidad, pensé que te gustaría repartir el castigo", dijo Voldemort. "Piénsalo esta mañana y avísame qué quieres hacerle".

"¿Puedo hacerle algo a ella?" Hermione lo comprobó.

"Mientras ella viva, sí", respondió Voldemort.

"Genial", dijo Hermione, su mente desviada rebosaba de oscuras posibilidades.

"Bueno, como todos ustedes tienen planes, iré a visitar a Narcissa", dijo Beth. "Podemos comenzar a planear esta fiesta. ¿Cuándo quieres celebrarla?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible, pero sé que tú y Narcissa necesitarán tiempo para prepararse", respondió Voldemort.

"Si alguien puede organizar una fiesta exitosa en unos días, es Narcissa", comentó Beth con una sonrisa. Narcissa organizó algunas de las mejores fiestas, y Beth confiaba en que juntas podrían organizar una reunión que todos disfrutarían.

Con los planes para el día, el desayuno terminó y la familia tomó caminos separados. Mientras Severus, Harry y Beth salían de la casa, Hermione y Voldemort permanecían en casa. Mientras Voldemort trabajaba un poco en su estudio, Hermione fue a su habitación donde pensó en Umbridge. A la hora del almuerzo había pensado en la forma perfecta de castigar a Umbridge, y cuando le informó a su padre, pensó que era una idea genial y prometió tener todo en su lugar para cuando fueran a verla.

La visita a Umbridge tuvo lugar menos de una hora después del almuerzo, y Hermione se sorprendió cuando su padre le dijo que iban al Ministerio. Como era de esperar, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, sin embargo Voldemort se acercó con confianza a los ascensores de oro que se encontraban al otro lado del atrio. Hermione caminaba orgullosamente al lado de su padre, y se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que inclinaron sus cabezas con respeto al pasar. Algunas personas le dispararon miradas sucias, pero en general las personas fueron educadas o hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera de su camino.

La pareja viajó hasta el piso superior, que albergaba las oficinas de los ministros, en un vagón de ascensor para ellos solos. Un par de personas intentaron entrar al ascensor con ellos, pero Voldemort les dirigió una mirada penetrante y retrocedieron. Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que no había mucho personal alrededor. Bernard Nott estaba esperando para saludarlos, y cuando los condujo a su oficina, su asistente personal no se veía por ninguna parte.

"¿Día lento?" Voldemort cuestionó, también notando la falta de personal en el piso superior.

"Todo lo contrario", respondió Bernard. "Mi personal está ocupado asegurándose de que las nuevas leyes de nacidos de muggles estén listas cuando lleguen a Hogwarts con la lista de nacidos de muggles. También estamos comenzando a incursionar en los muggles que ya saben sobre el mundo mágico. Por supuesto, las cosas serán mejor cuando pueda obtener una lista completa de estudiantes nacidos de muggles de Hogwarts ".

"Severus se encargará de eso una vez que sea asumido como Director", respondió Voldemort. "Hablando de eso, haremos el anuncio pronto. Si vamos a tener problemas con el personal, necesitaremos tiempo para reclutar más".

"Podemos preparar algo para la próxima semana", dijo Bernard, haciendo una nota rápida en un pergamino que estaba sobre su escritorio.

"Bien, pero en este momento, creo que tenemos una cita", dijo Voldemort. "¿Ya está aquí?"

"Ella estará en camino mientras hablamos", respondió Bernard.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Ministro, el sonido del ascensor los alertó de que alguien se bajaba en el piso superior. Minutos después llamaron vacilantes a la puerta y cuando Bernard abrió la puerta, Dolores Umbridge estaba afuera de su oficina. Hermione se alegró de notar que la presunción de Umbridge había desaparecido, y parecía francamente nerviosa cuando entró en la oficina del Ministro. Aunque en el momento en que vio a Voldemort, su nerviosismo se convirtió en un miedo evidente.

"Tome asiento, Sra. Umbridge", ofreció Voldemort en voz baja y mortal mientras sacaba una silla frente al escritorio del Ministro.

Umbridge le lanzó a Bernard una mirada preocupada, pero cuando él simplemente se apoyó contra la puerta de su oficina y permaneció en silencio, ella lentamente cruzó la oficina y se sentó en el asiento que Voldemort le había tendido. Lentamente, Voldemort rodeó el escritorio de Bernard y se acomodó en la silla del ministro. Por un momento él simplemente observó a Umbridge mientras ella se revolvía incómoda en su silla, antes de que él se volviera hacia donde Hermione estaba parada contra la pared.

"Ella es toda tuya, querida", anunció con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba para mirar el espectáculo. "Bernard, ¿adquiriste lo que pedí?"

"En el cuadro superior, mi señor", respondió Bernard.

Hermione se acercó al escritorio de Bernard y abrió el cajón superior. Al encontrar lo que había pedido, sacó el pergamino y lo colocó frente a Umbridge. Umbridge frunció el ceño ante el pergamino, pero su ceño desapareció y fue reemplazado por una mirada de horror cuando Hermione sacó una pluma muy familiar del cajón.

"Ah, veo que reconoces la pluma", se rió Hermione mientras la dejaba sobre el pergamino frente a Umbridge. "Aunque realmente deberías considerar que es uno de tus especiales. Ahora, ¿qué quiero que escribas?" Hermione caminó por el suelo junto a Umbridge durante unos segundos, antes de volverse hacia la bruja con una sonrisa deliciosamente malvada en su rostro. "Puedes escribir, soy una vieja sapo malvada".

Umbridge miró a Hermione, totalmente horrorizada, pero cuando miró alrededor de la habitación estaba claro que no estaba recibiendo ningún apoyo de otra parte.

"Hazlo", ordenó Voldemort con voz mortal mientras Umbridge seguía dudando. "Ahora, antes de forzarte".

Lentamente, Umbridge recogió la pluma y con mano temblorosa comenzó a escribir. Casi de inmediato dejó escapar un siseo de dolor y sacudió su mano izquierda. Avanzando, Hermione agarró la muñeca de Umbridge y colocó su mano izquierda contra el escritorio para poder ver el daño que estaba causando.

"Quiero ver las palabras que se forman en tu piel," siseó mientras Umbridge continuaba escribiendo lentamente. "Tal vez esto te muestre cuánto dolor y sufrimiento causaste a los estudiantes el año pasado. Sabes que hice algunas excavaciones después de que te fuiste, y resultó que torturaste a bastantes estudiantes con tus plumas. Ahora puedes ver qué se siente."

Mientras continuaba escribiendo, Umbridge comenzó a sollozar en voz baja, pero Hermione no se compadeció de ella. Se paró justo a su lado, sosteniendo su muñeca mientras las palabras "Soy una vieja sapo malvada", se grabaron en la piel de Umbridge. Después de casi diez minutos, la sangre fluía profusamente, y Hermione sospechaba que Umbridge podría tener cicatrices permanentes. No es que se apiade de ella, la hizo continuar escribiendo durante otros cinco minutos antes de que finalmente soltara a la mujer sollozando.

"Creo que captas el mensaje", anunció Hermione.

"Y ahora es hora de que entregue el mío", dijo Voldemort, haciendo que Umbridge lo mirara con horror. "No pensaste que esto era todo, ¿verdad?" Se rio entre dientes. "Esto fue simplemente la venganza de Hermione, pero ahora voy a enseñarte que no es prudente tratar de lastimar a mi hija. Ponte de pie, vienes conmigo". Cuando Umbridge se puso de pie lentamente, con Hermione asegurándose de no intentar correr, Voldemort se volvió hacia Bernard. "Creo que vas a necesitar encontrar a alguien más para hacerse cargo del trabajo de la Sra. Umbridge, podemos llamar a esto su renuncia".

"Será un placer reemplazarla", se burló Bernard. Había sido todo por enviar a la bruja a Azkaban después de lo que le había hecho a su hijo, pero esto parecía un castigo apropiado ya que dudaba que ella sobreviviera a la ira del Señor Oscuro.

"Vámonos", anunció Voldemort, agarrando bruscamente a Umbridge para que no pudiera tratar de correr.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Tu vas a casa", respondió Voldemort mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores. "Yo voy a tratar con la Sra. Umbridge aquí".

"¿No puedo ver?" Hermione hizo un puchero.

"Has tenido suficiente violencia por el día, Hermione", se rió Voldemort.

A pesar de querer ver lo que le sucedió a Umbridge, Hermione obedeció a su padre y cuando llegaron al atrio, flotó a casa como una buena chica. Luego se dirigió a la mansión para ver a Draco, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde debatiendo qué tipo de castigo recibiría Umbridge. Aunque resultó que Hermione nunca supo qué le había pasado exactamente. Todo lo que su padre diría es que ella había sido tratada y que no les causaría más problemas en el futuro.

**N / A 2: esta es la última vez que vemos a Umbridge, así que dejaré que cada persona individual tome una decisión sobre lo que Voldemort le hizo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Nota del autor: hubo un par de críticas que preguntaban cómo se ve Voldemort en esta historia, así que pensé en responderlas aquí para que todos sepan para futuras referencias. En esta historia, Voldemort se ve como una persona normal ya que nunca estuvo en ese extraño estado sin cuerpo que estaba en los libros y películas. En esta historia, siempre tuvo un cuerpo, aunque era débil y tenía muy poca magia hasta el cuarto año. Por lo tanto, se ve normal, y parece sabio, se parece a Severus y Harry.**

Había una atmósfera sombría cuando una sección de la Orden se reunió en Grimmauld Place. Unos días antes, Dumbledore había sido enterrado, pero Sirius Black había decidido que era hora de que la Orden mirara hacia el futuro. Tan trágico como fue perder a Dumbledore, no podían perder de vista los problemas reales que enfrentaban. Voldemort estaba ahora en una posición fuerte, y contaba con el apoyo de personas que hasta hace unas semanas confiaban.

Sirius y su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, habían discutido a quién invitar a la reunión, y habían decidido incluir a las personas en las que más confiaban. El grupo incluía a los Weasley, que aparecieron con todos sus hijos, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y sus padres, Ted y Andromeda, así como una selección del personal de Hogwarts.

"Tenemos algo muy importante que queremos discutir", comenzó Sirius. "Entonces, antes de comenzar, Molly, Arthur, ¿están seguros de que quieren que Ron y Ginny se queden?"

"No iremos a ninguna parte", explotó Ron, antes de que cualquiera de sus padres pudiera responder a Sirius.

"Lo harás si decimos que lo harás", dijo Arthur con severidad. "Pero por ahora, estamos felices de dejar que los dos se queden. Aunque si hay más arrebatos como ese y te enviaremos de regreso a casa".

"No habrá arrebatos", Ginny tranquilizó a sus padres, dándole a su hermano una mirada de advertencia.

"Está bien, así que ahora está arreglado, sigamos", dijo Sirius. "Sé que todavía estamos tambaleándonos por la muerte de Dumbledore, sin mencionar las traiciones que sufrimos, pero tenemos que hacer planes para el futuro".

"¿Es eso posible?" Arthur cuestionó. "Ahora que hemos perdido a Harry, no tenemos forma de derrotar a Tu-Sabes-Quién".

"Eso no es estrictamente cierto", dijo Remus. "No lo olviden, todos pensaron que Harry iba a derrotar a Tu-Sabes-Quién debido a la profecía. La profecía aún existe, solo pensamos que era sobre Harry cuando no lo era. Podríamos trabajar en eso y tratar de encontrar quién podría ser ".

"Albus tenía una segunda opción para la profecía", informó Minerva McGonagall al grupo. "Me confió que pensaba que la profecía era sobre Harry o Neville Longbottom. Pero luego los Potter fueron asesinados, y la respuesta aparentemente nos fue presentada".

"¿Crees que Neville puede enfrentarse a Voldemort?" Kingsley preguntó. Como Auror, fue uno de los pocos miembros de la Orden que no se sintió intimidado al decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

"De ninguna manera", respondió Ron con un resoplido. "Quiero decir, Neville es un chico bastante agradable, pero no tiene remedio con la magia. No tendría ninguna posibilidad contra nadie con una racha oscura".

"¿Minerva?" Kingsley recurrió al Profesor de Transfiguración para obtener su opinión.

"No diría que no tiene remedio con la magia", respondió McGonagall. "De hecho, en algunos temas él es bastante experto en magia. Sin embargo, por lo que he visto, carece de las habilidades de lucha que necesitaría para enfrentarse a un mago tan oscuro. Sin mencionar la confianza".

"Podemos construir ambos", respondió Sirius. "Necesitamos traerlo a la Orden, y comenzar a entrenarlo. Vive con su abuela, ¿no?"

"Lo hace", respondió McGonagall asintiendo. "Conozco a Augusta, y no estoy tan segura de que te deje usar a Neville como arma".

"No lo usaremos como arma", argumentó Remus. "Lo estaríamos ayudando a cumplir su destino. Nadie lo obligará a hacer nada que no quiera hacer".

"Y sabemos que apoyan la luz porque aparecieron en Hogwarts antes del enfrentamiento final", señaló Sirius.

"Pero ese podría no ser el caso ahora", advirtió McGonagall. "Augusta estaba bastante afectada por lo que Harry le dijo a Albus antes de la batalla. Solo he hablado brevemente con ella desde entonces, pero tengo la impresión de que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que Albus hizo con respecto a Harry. No lo haría. No diria que definitivamente estuviera de nuestro lado por más tiempo. Tal vez quiera permanecer neutral ".

"Necesitamos que alguien se acerque a Augusta Longbottom y la convenza de permitirle a su nieto la oportunidad de alcanzar la grandeza y ayudarnos a derrotar a Tu-Sabes-Quién", insistió Sirius. "Necesitamos que ella y Neville vuelvan a estar de nuestro lado. Necesitamos convencerlos de que mantenerse neutral solo ayudará a Tú-Sabes-Quién".

"Aunque lamentablemente, no podemos hacer nada con respecto a sus reservas sobre Dumbledore", comentó Remus. "Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no siempre manejó las cosas con Harry de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho".

"No estoy seguro de poder cambiar sus puntos de vista sobre Albus, pero puedo tratar de hablar con Augusta acerca de involucrarse más con la Orden", se ofreció voluntariamente Molly. "Y no se preocupen, cuando termine con ella, estará encantada de que Neville pueda desempeñar un papel tan crucial en la guerra".

"Excelente", dijo Sirius con un gesto sombrío. "Ahora ganar un nuevo salvador no será suficiente para ganar esta guerra. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Dumbledore no era exactamente el hombre que pensábamos que era, pero antes de morir dejó una caja en mi poder y contiene todo lo que necesitamos para derrotar a Tú-Sabes-Quién de una vez por todas ".

"¿Por qué Albus te dejó una caja?" Alastor Moody preguntó con cautela. "¿Sabía algo que nosotros no sabíamos?"

"No sabía que iba a ser asesinado si eso es lo que quieres decir", respondió Sirius. "Dejó la caja cuando pensó que Harry se mudaría conmigo. Era algo en lo que Harry y yo debíamos trabajar durante las vacaciones. También fue algo en lo que Dumbledore trabajó con Harry durante el año pasado".

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que la oscuridad sabe sobre esta caja?" Tonks preguntó, haciendo una mueca levemente mientras movía su hombro que todavía estaba fuertemente sujeto después de su lesión en el duelo. Afortunadamente, no había perdido ninguna función real del brazo, solo le estaba tomando mucho tiempo curarse lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera volver a trabajar como Auror. "¿De qué nos sirve si lo saben?"

"No lo saben", respondió Sirius. "Harry no tenía idea de que Dumbledore había dejado la caja aquí. De hecho, por lo que puedo deducir, tiene la impresión de que nadie más que él y Dumbledore saben lo que hay en la caja. Tenemos información que no saben que sabemos. Tenemos información que no creen que tengamos forma de saber. Sin saberlo, Dumbledore nos ha dado la ventaja en esta batalla ".

"No estoy tan segura de eso", murmuró Molly. "Diría que la oscuridad tiene bastante ventaja, ahora con, Harry y Hermione con ellos".

"Siempre los tuvieron de su lado, simplemente no lo sabíamos", señaló Remus. "Y ahora la verdad está fuera, no están pasando el rato recogiendo información útil. Tú-Sabes-Quién cometió un error al revelar quiénes eran los dos si me preguntas. Si él fuera inteligente, debería haberse ido uno de ellos con nosotros, así que él sabía lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero ahora, podemos trabajar para derrotarlo y no tendrá forma de verlo venir ".

"Y no será divertido cuando lo derribemos", sonrió Sirius. "Sin mencionar, Snape, Harry y Hermione. Todos ellos también deben ser eliminados".

"Y tan dolorosamente como sea posible", agregó Ron con un ligero gruñido. "Necesitan pagar por traicionarnos".

"Y lo harán", le prometió Molly a su hijo. "Pero por ahora centrémonos en esta caja. ¿Qué hay exactamente en la caja, Sirius?"

"La caja contiene investigaciones que Dumbledore ha estado haciendo en Voldemort", respondió Sirius. "Particularmente, en algo de magia oscura que había estado haciendo para protegerse. Dumbledore creía que Voldemort había creado estas cosas llamadas Horrocruxes, y a menos que todos estén destruidos, no puede ser asesinado correctamente".

"¿Horrocruxes?" Molly frunció el ceño. "Nunca he oído hablar de ellos".

"Son magia muy oscura", dijo Bill Weasley, el mayor de los niños Weasley. "Me encontré con algunos durante un tiempo en Egipto. Puedes crearlos cuando matas y una parte de tu alma se desprende de ti. Tu alma reside en el Horrocrux, y mientras esté intacto, eres inmortal".

"Pero, ¿qué es exactamente un Horrocrux?" Preguntó Molly. "¿Cómo se ve uno?"

"Esa es la parte difícil", dijo Moody con una risa divertida. "Un Horrocrux puede tomar la forma de cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa se puede usar para crear Horrocruxes. Si Dumbledore tiene razón y Voldemort tiene uno, nunca podremos descubrir qué es. Podría haber usado una roca al azar hasta donde sabemos."

"Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas", dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia. "Dumbledore tiene notas extensas sobre el tema. No solo cree que Voldemort ha creado seis Horrocruxes, y que dividió su alma en siete, sino que creia que ha usado objetos que significan algo para él".

"Seis Horrocruxes", repitió Tonks con horror. "Dividir tu alma en siete, eso es horrible".

"Estoy seguro de que un monstruo como él no lo ve de la misma manera que nosotros", dijo Remus, dándole a Tonks una pequeña sonrisa. "Para él, matar es una parte natural de su vida".

"De hecho," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "Pero de todos modos, Dumbledore estaba convencido de que tenía seis Horrocruxes y que los había escondido en lugares que también significaban algo para él".

"Si Dumbledore tiene razón, significa que Voldemort es muy sentimental", señaló Moody. "¿Creemos que todavía tiene tanta humanidad?"

"Yo digo que sí", dijo Molly. "Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que es un monstruo, pero los acontecimientos recientes también nos han demostrado que hay un lado de él que no conocíamos. Monstruo o no, estaba claro que se preocupaba por sus hijos y su nieto. Creo que con ese conocimiento, podemos decir que Albus probablemente estaba en el camino correcto con los Horrocruxes".

"Está bien", admitió Moody. "Dinos lo que sabes, Sirius".

"Dumbledore nos dejó una lista de posibles Horrocruxes, junto con algunos escondites potenciales", comenzó Sirius. "En primer lugar, cree que uno ya ha sido destruido. Un diario que poseía, o algo así".

"¿Te refieres al diario que tenía en mi primer año?" Ginny preguntó con un jadeo.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con incertidumbre. "No lo sé. Solo tenía unas pocas notas en el diario, y mencionó que había sido destruido hace unos años con un colmillo de basilisco".

"Ese es", respondió Ginny temblorosa. "Harry destruyó el diario cuando él y Malfoy me rescataron".

"Harry y el chico Malfoy te rescataron, ¿por qué?" Sirius preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "Dado quién es Harry, ¿por qué no dejarte morir?"

"Ahora no es el momento de detenerse en las acciones pasadas de Harry", dijo Arthur severamente mientras Molly comprobaba que Ginny estaba de acuerdo en recordar el incidente que casi la llevó a la muerte.

"Supongo que no", admitió Sirius. "Pero si Dumbledore tenía razón, el diario era un Horrocrux y ahora se ha ido".

"Pero, ¿cómo lo consiguió Ginny?" Tonks cuestionó. "Pensé que habías dicho que todos estos Horrocruxes estaban escondidos".

"Esa es una pregunta que Dumbledore no respondió," admitió Sirius. "Supongo que, dado que ya estaba destruido, no pensó en cómo había llegado a la escuela".

"Creo que todos podemos adivinar sobre eso", resopló Ron. "Ginny encontró un diario que pertenece a Tú-Sabes-Quién en sus pertenencias, y su hija y su nieto también estaban en la misma casa y eran amigos de ella. Claramente uno de los dos lo plantó en ella".

"Parece la explicación más razonable", estuvo de acuerdo Charlie. "Aunque supongo que es otra conversación para discutir por qué incluso tenían el libro en Hogwarts en primer lugar".

"Para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos," susurró Ginny. "Recuerdo haber encontrado el libro, pero no cuando lo encontré. ¿Qué pasa si no me lo plantaron hasta que se divirtieron primero con la cámara? ¿Qué pasaría si su intención hubiera sido incriminarme por abrir la cámara? "¿Y si hubieran planeado matar a alguien y echarme la culpa a mí?"

"Me pregunto qué salió mal con ese plan". Reflexionó Kingsley. Pensó que Ginny podría haber dado en el clavo con su teoría, ya que tenía mucho sentido.

"Hermione quedó petrificada", ofreció Fred. "Supongo que eso no era parte del plan. Tal vez cuando eso sucedió, entraron en pánico y enmarcaron a Ginny antes de lo planeado".

"Definitivamente es algo en lo que pensar", dijo Remus. "Pero en este momento, no tiene demasiada importancia. Volvamos a los Horrocruxes".

Volviendo a Sirius, todos le prestaron toda su atención cuando comenzó a enumerar las otras cosas que Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Voldemort había convertido en un Horrocrux. Lo primero fue una piedra de resurrección mágica, que se colocó en un anillo. Dumbledore había desenterrado un recuerdo de Voldemort de repente usando el anillo en su último año de escuela, y estaba convencido de que era un Horrocrux. Lo siguiente fue una copa de plata, una vez propiedad de Helga Hufflepuff. Una vez más, Dumbledore había encontrado un recuerdo de un joven Voldemort que se interesaba especialmente por la copa, antes de que su actual propietario fuera asesinado misteriosamente y la copa desapareciera. Usando la conexión Hufflepuff, Dumbledore dedujo que Voldemort probablemente también había usado algo que una vez fue propiedad de Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, aunque aún no había reducido sus posibilidades.

"¿Por qué nada de Godric Gryffindor?" Andrómeda preguntó.

"Dumbledore creía que la lealtad de Tú-Sabes-Quién con Slytherin era demasiado fuerte para que él usara algo de Gryffindor", respondió Remus.

"No estoy tan seguro", dijo Moody. "Estoy seguro de que a Voldemort le encantaría usar algo que alguna vez perteneció a Gryffindor para ayudarlo a mantenerse con vida. Creo que es algo que deberíamos considerar, especialmente porque noté que solo enumeró cuatro Horrocruxes potenciales, y con el diario hace cinco, y se supone que deben haber seis ".

"Sí, Dumbledore no tenía idea de la identidad del sexto", admitió Sirius. "Parecía convencido de que no deberíamos estar viendo algo de Gryffindor, pero estoy de acuerdo en que tiene potencial".

"¿Y qué hay de las ubicaciones?" Preguntó Tonks. "¿No dijiste que Dumbledore tenía algunos lugares para buscar?"

"Sí, al igual que con los Horrocruxes, piensa que Tú-Sabes-Quién usa lugares que significan algo para él para ocultar sus Horrocruxes", respondió Remus."Dumbledore tenía una lista de lugares potenciales, aunque eso es un poco más pequeño que su lista de posibles Horrocruxes".

"Un poco, es mucho", resopló Sirius. "Básicamente se le ocurrió una cueva, donde supuestamente Tú-Sabes-Quién visitó cuando era un niño. La casa en la que vivían su padre biológico y sus abuelos en Little Hangleton, una vieja cabaña abandonada en la que vivían su madre y su familia, también solo fuera de Little Hangleton y Hogwarts ".

"¿Hogwarts?" McGonagall preguntó. "¿Cómo pudo haber escondido algo en Hogwarts?"

"Tal vez cuando estaba en la escuela allí", sugirió Sirius. "Y los eventos recientes demuestran que puede ingresar a la escuela sin que nadie lo sepa. Quién sabe cuántas veces lo ha visitado a lo largo de los años".

"Aunque, podría no ser el castillo en sí mismo", señaló Remus. "Dumbledore notó que podría haber escondido algo en el terreno, o incluso en Hogsmeade. Simplemente pensó que el área era un buen lugar para buscar".

"Minerva, tal vez puedas organizar algunas búsquedas cuando empiecen las clases", sugirió Moody. "Algunos de nosotros podemos ir al castillo un fin de semana".

"¿Y por qué podría organizar búsquedas en los terrenos de la escuela?" McGonagall preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Seguramente estás asumiendo el cargo de directora", dijo Molly. "Eres candidata".

"Tal vez", reflexionó McGonagall con un gesto pensativo. "Recibí una lechuza esta mañana, invitándome a una reunión en el Ministerio para hablar sobre el personal en Hogwarts. Tal vez se planteará el tema".

"También recibí una lechuza que me pedía que fuera al Ministerio", dijo Filius Flitwick.

"Y yo", dijo Pomona Sprout. "Y sé que Poppy consiguió uno, al igual que Irma".

"Supongo que van con todo el personal", dijo McGonagall. "Supongo que la próxima semana averiguaremos quién se hará cargo del cargo de Albus".

"Espero que seas tú", dijo Remus.

"No contaría con eso", dijo Kingsley con un leve resoplido. "Todos sabemos que Nott está en el bolsillo de Voldemort, así que diría que hay una buena posibilidad de que Snape consiga el trabajo".

"¿Y qué harás si eso sucede?" Molly le preguntó a McGonagall y a los otros profesores.

"No me iré", dijo McGonagall con firmeza. "No abandonaré a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Incluso si Severus consigue el trabajo, no renunciaré. Si quieren deshacerse de mí, tendrán que despedirme".

Flitwick y Sprout reflejaron la postura de McGonagall, para alivio de Molly y Arthur. Al menos, si personas como McGonagall todavía estuvieran en la escuela, se sentirían cómodas al enviar a Ron y Ginny de regreso a Hogwarts, incluso si Snape resultara estar a cargo. Aunque con un poco de suerte, McGonagall asumiría el cargo de Directora, y podría asegurarse de que los Weasley no fueran perseguidos por no apoyar a Voldemort. También podría mantenerlos a salvo de Hermione y Harry, ya que también eran motivo de preocupación a los ojos de los Weasley. Aunque con un poco de suerte, ahora la verdad estaba fuera, la pareja se transferiría a Slytherin con las otras serpientes, y Ron y Ginny no tendrían que lidiar con la pareja.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Como predijo Beth, ella y Narcissa pudieron organizar una fiesta elegante en solo unos días. Como Voldemort era reacio a que todos supieran dónde vivía, se decidió que la fiesta se celebraría en Malfoy Manor. Ocasionalmente, las dos brujas consiguieron que Hermione, Harry y Draco ayudaran, pero en general organizaron todo ellas mismas.

En la noche en cuestión, Hermione estaba ocupada preparándose en su habitación, cuando notó que Harry flotaba en la puerta. Como ya estaba vestida con su figura abrazando un vestido verde esmeralda y negro, su puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Cuando Hermione se dio vuelta, descubrió que Harry estaba vestido con un elegante pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro.

"Te ves bien, Harry", comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Tú también", respondió Harry, devolviéndole el cumplido. "De hecho, te ves increíble. Draco no podrá apartar tus ojos de ti".

"Esa es la idea", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa. "De hecho, si tengo suerte, tendre más que sus ojos sobre mí".

"Demasiada información," Harry hizo una mueca. "En serio, no quiero escuchar sobre tu vida sexual con Draco".

"Todavía no tenemos vida sexual", señaló Hermione. "Todo lo que hemos hecho es un poco de caricias".

"Hermione, no quiero saber", insistió Harry.

"Lo siento", respondió Hermione con una ligera sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Pareces tenso".

"Piensas que…", murmuró Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione.

"¿Qué pasa, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione mientras se unía a Harry en el borde de la cama.

"Solo estoy preocupado por esta fiesta", confesó Harry.

"Pensé que lo estabas esperando. Daphne estará allí".

"Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con todos los demás? Nos han odiado por años, Hermione. No podemos simplemente entrar allí y esperar hacer amigos instantáneos con estas personas".

"Nadie espera que hagamos amistad con ellos instantáneamente", señaló Hermione. "Y no tienes que preocuparte por la gente que nos odia. Tómalo de alguien que ya conoció a los amigos de Draco, ellos serán los que estarán preocupados. Ellos son los que han pasado los últimos cinco años burlándose de nosotros".

"Pero no quiero que les agrade solo por ser mi familia", argumentó Harry. "Quiero gustarles, por mi mismo".

"Te querrán por ti", respondió Hermione. "¿Por qué no les agradarías? Eres un gran tipo, Harry. Y sabes que a Daphne le gustas por ti mismo. Al menos con ella, sabes que no está actuando. Aunque por la reunión que tuve con ellos, Diría que la única de la que realmente tenía que preocuparse era en Pansy. Los demás parecían personas genuinas, mientras que Pansy es solo una perra falsa, y estaba claro que no le caía bien ".

"Por supuesto que no le gustas, has sacado a Draco del mercado", resopló Harry. "Ella podría haber estado husmeando por Theo el año pasado, pero es obvio que Draco es mejor partido".

"Entonces ten cuidado," advirtió Hermione. "Porque si Draco es una trampa, entonces tú también. Tienes estado, que es lo que Pansy busca en un mago. Además, eres bastante atractivo a tu manera".

"¿Crees que soy sexy?" Harry bromeó. "Tía Hermione que traviesa, ¿qué diría Draco?"

"No seas tan molesto, Harry," dijo Hermione. "Sabes que no quise decir eso. Solo digo que a tu manera, eres un mago bastante atractivo. Por otra parte, tienes buenos genes. Severus es bastante atractivo a su manera, y he visto fotos de Lily y ella era encantadora ".

"Sí, lo era", dijo Harry con una sonrisa melancólica. Le hubiera encantado haber conocido realmente a su madre, pero desafortunadamente todo lo que tenía eran fotos.

"¿Te gustaría que ella estuviera aquí?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Todo el tiempo", admitió Harry. "Pero sé que nunca volverá. Y al menos no estoy solo. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a Beth y al abuelo. Y ahora está Rosmerta, creo que será una buena madrastra".

"¿Estás esperando mudarte con ella?" Cuestionó Hermione. Aunque solo habían regresado de Hogwarts durante una semana más o menos, Severus y Rosmerta ya habían hablado de encontrar una casa juntos durante las vacaciones.

"No creo que realmente me haga mucha diferencia", respondió Harry con una sonrisa pensativa. "Pasé la mayor parte de mi año en Hogwarts, y todavía planeo pasar tiempo aquí. Supongo que solo significa que el tiempo que paso con papá incluirá a Rosmerta y no estará en su pequeña casita. De hecho, creo que podría ser bastante divertido, para nosotros tres para crear nuestra propia pequeña familia ".

"Supongo que será bueno que aproveches al máximo tu tiempo como trío antes de convertirte en un cuarteto", comentó Hermione mientras se levantaba y volvía a su tocador.

"¿Cuarteto?" Harry frunció el ceño a su tía, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

"Vamos Harry, un bebé inevitablemente será parte de su futuro. Primero se mudarán juntos, luego apuesto a que Severus se le propone, y luego viene un bebé. Apuesto que dentro de unos años, tendrás un pequeño hermano o hermana ".

"Genial", dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. "Siempre quise ser un hermano mayor".

Hermione se rió de Harry mientras le sonreía por el espejo. "Pareces más relajado ahora. ¿Estás listo para enfrentar a tu público?"

"Lo estoy", dijo Harry con un gesto decidido. "Creo que nos vamos pronto, así que mejor apúrate".

"Ya casi termino", respondió Hermione mientras se rociaba con su perfume favorito.

Harry se quedó esperando hasta que Hermione estuvo lista, y luego juntos se dirigieron a la sala delantera. Voldemort y Beth ya estaban vestidos y listos para ir, al igual que Severus y Rosmerta. Una vez que toda la familia se reunió, Voldemort abrió la red flu y se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy, donde Lucius, Narcissa y Draco los estaban esperando.

"Quiero que ustedes dos se queden conmigo por un tiempo", Voldemort ordenó a Hermione y Harry cuando llegaron a la mansión. "Hay algunas personas a las que quiero presentarles".

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y prometiendo a Draco que lo alcanzarían más tarde, se quedaron al lado de Voldemort cuando él y Beth entraron a la fiesta. Voldemort rápidamente tomó una evaluación general de quién ya había llegado, antes de seleccionar con quién comenzar a socializar primero. Al ver al Ministro de Magia, Bernard Nott y su esposa, Elizabeth, Voldemort se dirigió en su dirección.

"Bernard, no creo que te haya presentado adecuadamente a mi familia", dijo Voldemort. "Por supuesto que conociste a Hermione el otro día, pero déjame presentarte a mi nieto, Harry".

"Es un placer conocerlos a ambos", dijo Bernard, dándose la mano con Harry y Hermione. "Mi hijo, Theodore, habla muy bien de ustedes dos".

"¿Lo hace?" Harry preguntó sorprendido.

"Bueno, ya que supo quiénes eran los dos", corrigió Bernard apresuradamente, luciendo un poco nervioso. "Me dice que ambos son muy listos, y Harry, dice que eres un excelente jugador de quidditch".

"Lo hago lo mejor que puedo", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Después de hablar con los Notts, Voldemort barrió a Harry y Hermione por la habitación, haciendo las presentaciones a varios de sus Mortífagos y sus familias. Se aseguró de detenerse en cada pareja que tenía hijos de su edad, así como en algunos de sus destacados seguidores. Incluso a las personas a las que habían conocido antes se les dieron las presentaciones adecuadas.

"Creo que podemos dejar que los dos exploren por su cuenta ahora", dijo Beth mientras la familia se alejaba de los Greengras, Ezra y Petra.

"Creo que vi a Draco y sus amigos en el salón de baile", dijo Voldemort. "Estoy seguro de que Draco puede hacer las presentaciones adecuadas".

Dejando que Voldemort y Beth se mezclaran con los otros adultos, Hermione y Harry se dirigieron al salón de baile de atrás. En el camino, la gente seguía deteniéndolos para saludar y dejar en claro cuánto apoyaban al Señor Oscuro.

"Wow, qué montón de tonterías", le susurró Harry a Hermione mientras se excusaban de las garras de dos Mortífagos de bajo rango, ansiosos por impresionar a la familia de Voldemort.

"Y estamos a punto de conocer al menos uno más", respondió Hermione. "Te apuesto diez galeones, Pansy se te arrimara antes del final de la noche".

"Perderas", dijo Harry. "Pero te digo que, una vez que se dé cuenta de que estoy con Daphne, no intentará nada".

"No conoces a Pansy Parkinson", se rió Hermione.

Al dirigirse al salón de baile de atrás, encontraron a Draco en la cancha con sus amigos. Aunque, no fue solo el grupo de su año de escuela. Había varios Slytherins mayores, y algunos más jóvenes, incluida la hermana pequeña de Daphne, Astoria.

"Oye, pensé que nunca te ibas a escapar", dijo Draco, sonriendo a su novia y su mejor amigo cuando entraron en la habitación.

"Teníamos que cumplir con nuestro deber como una buena hija y nieto", respondió Harry con una sonrisa descarada. "Sabes lo bien que nos portamos, Draco".

"Sí, claro", resopló Draco. "No hay nadie mejor con quien meterse en problemas, que ustedes dos".

"Draco, le darás a tus amigos una idea equivocada sobre Harry", se rió Hermione.

"No te preocupes, les dije todo acerca de Harry", respondió Draco, sonriendo a su mejor amigo. "Ellos saben que esperar."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Harry preguntó, mirando a los amigos de Draco y sonriendo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daphne.

"Saben que eres un buen tipo, y no tienen reentimiento por el pasado", agregó Draco. "Lo dejé en claro, todo lo que se dijo o se hizo en el pasado es historia".

"Así es", asintió Harry asintiendo. "Quiero comenzar desde hoy".

"En ese caso, déjame presentarte", dijo Draco, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

Uno por uno, Draco le presentó a Harry a sus amigos. Afortunadamente, todos habían tenido unos días para asimilar la noticia de que Harry era el hijo de Severus y el nieto de Voldemort, por lo que no reaccionaron demasiado incómodamente. Por supuesto, algunas personas eran más naturales que otras, y algunas personas estaban claramente asombradas de Harry. También había una pareja que claramente desconfiaba de él, incluido Astoria. Sin embargo, las reacciones más interesantes vinieron de Pansy y Daphne.

En el segundo que Draco le presentó a Harry a Pansy, la chica Slytherin lo tomó de la mano y le dedicó su sonrisa más deslumbrante. Luego procedió a pasar casi diez minutos coqueteando abiertamente con Harry, incluso ofreciéndose prácticamente en un plato, antes de que Harry pudiera separarse de ella. Afortunadamente, directamente después de Pansy, Draco hizo la presentación oficial de Daphne, y todo el grupo pudo ver las chispas mientras se daban la mano y se saludaban como amigos perdidos.

"Bueno, ¿ese fue el secreto?" Bromeó Daphne. "Supongo que de esto se trató el año pasado".

"Lo fue", confirmó Harry. "Realmente quería decirte quién era, pero no pude. Supongo que solo quería ver si te caía bien antes de que supieras la verdad. No estoy interesado en una chica que solo me persigue por quién es mi abuelo".

"Ooh, eso es lo que dijiste, Pans", se rió Blaise cuando Pansy se erizó visiblemente ante el comentario de Harry. "No creo que vayas a llegar a ninguna parte con Potter".

"Ese es Snape", corrigió Harry cuando Pansy le dirigió a Blaise una mirada fría y se alejó.

"¿Qué?" Theo frunció el ceño.

"Mi nombre, no es Potter, es Snape", aclaró Harry. "Lo he cambiado oficialmente. Ahora lo estoy, Harry Snape".

"Genial", dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. "Aunque llevará un tiempo acostumbrarse".

"Estoy seguro de que todos lo lograrán", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Es raro para ti, ahora la verdad está fuera?" Theo preguntó.

"Es brillante", respondió Harry. "Este secreto nos ha estado paralizando durante años. Es genial que todo esté a la vista".

"Tengo una pregunta", dijo Marcus Flint, uno de los mayores Slytherins. "¿Cómo hizo tu padre para atrapar a Rosmerta? Conozco a docenas de tipos que han intentado tenerla, pero ella los rechazó a todos".

"Supongo que quería un hombre, no a un niño", respondió Hermione, causando que algunos Slytherins se rieran entre dientes.

"¿Y que hay de ti?" Preguntó Marcus, dándole a Hermione una vez más sutil. "¿Quieres un hombre?"

"Ella tiene uno", interrumpió Draco, dándole a Marcus una mirada de acero mientras se movía al lado de Hermione y la rodeaba con el brazo. "Yo."

"Avísame si alguna vez quieres un hombre de verdad, Granger", continuó Marcus, ignorando a Draco. "Estaría listo y dispuesto cuando me necesitaras".

"Gracias, pero Draco es todo el hombre que necesito", respondió Hermione, poniendo una mano suave sobre el brazo de Draco mientras sentía que su temperamento aumentaba. "Algo me dice que no estarás a la altura, Flint".

"Pruébame y mira", Marcus lo desafió.

"No lo creo", dijo Hermione con una ligera risa. "Después de Draco, cualquier otro hombre sería una decepción".

Marcus fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para finalmente captar la indirecta y se retiró apresuradamente antes de que Hermione pudiera aclarar que no estaba interesada. Los amigos de Marcus se fueron con él, lo que llevó al resto del grupo a separarse. Hermione y Harry se quedaron con Draco y algunos de sus amigos por un tiempo, antes de que Harry se fuera a tomar algo con Daphne. Con Harry comprometido, Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para robar a Hermione de sus amigos y llevarla a los jardines, que estaban iluminados con luciérnagas mágicas.

"Te ves increíble", dijo mientras la pareja se detenía detrás de un árbol, fuera de la vista de la mansión.

"No te ves tan mal", respondió Hermione. Draco se veía especialmente guapo con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa de seda verde bosque.

"Te ves casi lo suficientemente buena para comer", susurró Draco mientras presionaba a Hermione contra el árbol.

"¿Entonces quieres un pedazo?", Sugirió Hermione en voz baja mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

"No bromees, Hermione", gimió Draco mientras pasaba un suave beso por los labios de su novia.

"¿Quién está bromeando?" Hermione susurró al oído de Draco. "Pensé que podrías probar esta noche y tener todo mañana. Tengo el lugar para mí mañana. Harry irá a buscar casa con Severus y Rosmerta, y mis padres están ocupados".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Draco, sus ojos grises brillaban con excitación.

"Lo estoy", respondió Hermione suavemente. "Te quiero, Draco. Es hora".

Draco miró a Hermione por unos minutos, antes de que su rostro estallara en una gran sonrisa y se agachó para darle un beso apropiado. Afuera, frente a un árbol en los jardines de Malfoy Manor, la pareja se dio una pequeña muestra de lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, se contuvieron por ir demasiado lejos, y cuando regresaron a la fiesta, fue con una amplia sonrisa y una tez ligeramente sonrojada mientras esperaban el día siguiente, cuando finalmente darían el siguiente paso en su relación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

HOLA! ya que todavía estamos con el espíritu festivo del 15 de septiembre en México, me di la tarea de darles un maratón de capítulos. Como dije anteriormente, cada review es un capitulo que subiré, no me importa si es solo con una frase o una palabra el simple hecho de ver un ME ENCANTA hace que mi corazón se alegre, asi que...

SALESIA este capitulo me pareció que te gustaría especialmente. jajaja

* * *

Como Hermione prometió, ella y Draco tenían la casa para ellos solos al día siguiente de la gran fiesta. Cuando Draco llegó por primera vez a la casa, la pareja pasó la mañana simplemente pasando el rato, antes de trasladar sus actividades al dormitorio, donde pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde llevando su relación al siguiente nivel.

Después, Hermione se acurrucó al lado de Draco, pensando en lo que acababan de hacer. La experiencia había sido aún más especial de lo que Hermione había esperado. Siempre había imaginado que su primera vez con Draco sería especial, pero no había esperado sentir una conexión tan fuerte con el mago rubio que había sido su mejor amigo durante años. Tal vez fue porque era su primera vez también, por lo que ella sabía todo lo que experimentaron que estaban experimentando juntos.

"Estás callada", dijo Draco, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Hermione.

Hermione miró al rubio y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ya que podía escuchar la preocupación en su voz. "Yo sólo estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre lo que acabamos de hacer?" Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido. "Lo disfrutaste, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Hermione, luchando contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta de Draco. "Disfruté cada segundo".

"¿Incluso cuando comenzamos a reír y no pudimos hacer nada durante casi cinco minutos?" Draco comprobó con una sonrisa descarada.

"Incluso esa parte", respondió Hermione, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Ni siquiera se habían desnudado por completo cuando se miraron, y por alguna razón inexplicable, ambos se echaron a reír. Finalmente se calmaron y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Pero Hermione esperaba que fuera solo una señal de la relación relajada y amorosa que ella y Draco tenían. Preferiría estar con alguien con quien reír, luego estar con alguien que hablaba en serio durante el sexo.

"Entonces, ¿en qué estás pensando exactamente?" Draco preguntó de nuevo.

"Solo estoy pensando que las cosas van a cambiar ahora", dijo Hermione, sus uñas trazando distraídamente patrones en el pecho desnudo de Draco.

"¿Entre nosotros?" Draco frunció el ceño.

"Sí", respondió Hermione asintiendo. "Pero en el buen sentido", agregó, vio la confusión de Draco. "¿No crees que esto cambiará las cosas entre nosotros?"

"Supongo que sí", admitió Draco. "Pero supongo que es natural que las cosas se pongan más serias ahora que estamos creciendo".

"Y acabamos de hacer algo muy adulto", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Mucho", acordó Draco cuando la mano que no estaba molestando el cabello de Hermione se deslizó por su cuerpo aún desnudo.

"No creo que tengamos tiempo para más", dijo Hermione de mala gana, incluso cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Draco.

"Supongo que no", dijo Draco con un suspiro mientras lentamente separaban sus labios. "No queremos que nos atrapen".

"Definitivamente no", se rió Hermione. "Creo que tenemos suerte ya que mamá no ha recordado su promesa de darnos la charla. O al menos, se ha olvidado de dármela".

"Y ella no se lo ha mencionado a Lucius", dijo Draco. "Si Beth hubiera hablado con mi padre, me habría sentado y dado la charla lo más vergonzosa posible, al igual que la última vez que intentó darme la charla y terminó hablando de él y de mi madre".

"Bueno, como mamá se ha olvidado, no creo que debamos empujar nuestra suerte", dijo Hermione.

"No, no lo haremos", dijo Draco lentamente al recordar de repente quién era el padre de Hermione, y las sutiles amenazas que había emitido cuando la pareja comenzó a salir.

Si estaba preocupado de que Beth los atrapara, estaba aún más preocupado de que Voldemort los encontrara en la cama juntos. Draco había conocido a Voldemort toda su vida, y no le tenía miedo al Señor Oscuro, pero nunca antes había estado durmiendo con su hija. Ahora, Draco era muy consciente de que Voldemort era un mago oscuro, y no quería que se enojara con él. Sin mencionar que el resto de la familia no se oponía exactamente a la magia oscura.

"¿Qué pasa?" Hermione preguntó cuando vio la mirada horrorizada que repentinamente había aparecido en la cara de su novio.

"El Señor Oscuro es tu padre", susurró Draco.

"Lo sé", dijo Hermione, dándole a su novio una mirada extraña. "¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con mi padre de repente? Lo conoces desde siempre".

"Sí, pero ahora estoy durmiendo con su hija", señaló Draco.

Hermione se echó a reír al darse cuenta de cuál era el problema de su novio. "No te preocupes, te protegeré", juró, dándole a Draco un beso rápido. "Pero en este momento, realmente creo que tenemos que vestirnos".

"Es una pena, me gustas desnuda", bromeó Draco cuando Hermione se sentó, llevándose las mantas con ella.

Hermione miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa a Draco mientras levantaba las piernas de la cama. "Tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima vez".

"¿Entonces habrá una próxima vez?" Draco comprobó mientras también se sentaba.

"Definitivamente", dijo Hermione con un firme asentimiento. Acababa de pasar una tarde mágica con su novio, y planeaba muchas más en el futuro.

Una vez que se limpiaron en el baño de Hermione y se volvieron a vestir, la pareja decidió bajar las escaleras para evitar la tentación. Sin embargo, eso no les impidió acurrucarse juntos en el sofá, y ahí era donde todavía estaban cuando Severus y Harry llegaron a casa, cada uno con una sonrisa idéntica.

"¿Como les fue?" Preguntó Hermione mientras su hermano y su sobrino se quitaban los abrigos.

"Muy bien", dijo Severus asintiendo.

"Lo que quiere decir es que hemos encontrado el lugar perfecto", dijo Harry. "No está lejos de aquí, y es perfecto. Tiene un gran jardín, perfecto para jugar quidditch, muchas habitaciones, y lo mejor de todo es que el ático es enorme, con enormes ventanas e incluso tiene un baño privado. Rosmerta dijo que puede transformarlo en un lugar para mí. Será como tener mi propio piso personal ".

"Genial", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Hiciste una oferta?"

"Hemos expresado nuestro interés", explicó Severus. "Cenaré con Rosmerta esta noche y hablaremos sobre nuestras opciones. Si decidimos hacerlo, podemos tener una oferta para el final de la semana".

"Es una excelente noticia", dijo Hermione. "Aunque los extrañaré a ambos".

"No te desharas de nosotros tan fácilmente", Severus se rió entre dientes. "Incluso si conseguimos la casa, todavía estaremos cerca. Somos familia y nos mantenemos unidos".

"Tenías razón", le susurró Harry a Hermione cuando Severus salió de la habitación para colgar los abrigos.

"¿Acerca de?" Hermione susurró de vuelta.

"El bebé", respondió Harry. "Rosmerta estaba emocionada por lo brillante que sería una de las habitaciones para una guardería".

"¿Rosmerta está embarazada?" Draco preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Perdón?" Severus preguntó desde la puerta, y los tres adolescentes se volvieron para encontrarlo mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Maldita sea, ¿es verdad?" Harry jadeó. "¿Está embarazada?"

"No, no lo es", respondió Severus. "¿Pero quién te dijo que lo era?"

"Nadie", respondió Hermione. "Draco acaba de equivocarse. Cuando Harry y yo estábamos hablando ayer, dije que tú y Rosmerta probablemente estarían comenzando una familia propia algún día. Harry me estaba diciendo que tenía razón, y Rosmerta estaba ya estaba planeando la guardería ".

"Es algo que hemos estado discutiendo últimamente", admitió Severus. "Pero puedo garantizar que todavía no habrá niños. Tal vez en un año o dos".

Una vez que Severus dejó las cosas claras sobre los futuros niños, se dirigió a prepararse para su reunión en el Ministerio dentro de unos días, dejando a Harry entusiasmado para contarles a Hermione y Draco sobre la casa que habían encontrado.

**C. O. T. D.**

Minerva McGonagall atravesó los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, dirigiéndose a la reunión a la que la habían llamado con respecto a Hogwarts. El Ministro de Magia había organizado la reunión, y estaba usando una de las grandes salas de conferencias en el último piso del Ministerio. Una secretaria en el departamento del Ministro había saludado a McGonagall mientras bajaba de los ascensores, y le había dicho exactamente a dónde ir. Cuando llegó a la habitación en cuestión, McGonagall respiró hondo antes de abrir las puertas y entrar en la habitación.

"Minerva, qué gusto verte" Bernard Nott la saludó cuando ella entró en la habitación.

"Ministro", respondió McGonagall en breve, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación para ver quién estaba presente.

Al final resultó que, ella fue casi la última en llegar. La mayoría del personal ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Aunque McGonagall notó que Severus estaba sentado solo en la silla justo al lado de la que se había levantado el Ministro. O bien, fue porque tenía el trabajo de director, o porque el otro personal no quería sentarse a su lado. Mientras McGonagall tomaba asiento, ella le dio a Severus un breve asentimiento que él le devolvió.

Cinco minutos después, llegaron los dos últimos miembros del personal. Una vez que Horace Slughorn y Sybill Trelawney tomaron sus lugares, Bernard se puso de pie y agradeció a todos por asistir a la reunión.

"No veo ningún punto en andar por las ramas", anunció Bernard. "He designado a Severus Snape como el nuevo Director de Hogwarts. Desde este momento, él es responsable de la situación del personal".

"¿Quieres decir que tenemos que responderle para mantener nuestros trabajos?" Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria de la escuela, preguntó.

"No", respondió Severus mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a sus colegas. "Voy a dar a todos aquí la misma oferta. Todos ustedes son libres de mantener sus trabajos, de hecho, no hay nada que me gustaría más que mantener al mismo personal en su lugar, salvo un par de cambios vitales".

"¿Nos dejas con el empleo, sin hacer preguntas?" Rolanda Hooch, la instructora de vuelo, revisó.

"Están ahí si los quieres", respondió Severus. "Y Filius, Minerva y Pomona, me gustaría que se quedaran como jefes de sus respectivas casas".

"¿Y mi posición como subdirectora?" McGonagall cuestionó. Había llegado al Ministerio preparándose para una pelea, pero parecería que se había esforzado por nada.

"Me gustaría mucho que mantuvieras el papel", dijo Severus. "No tengo nada más que el mayor respeto por ti, Minerva, y creo que eres vital para el buen funcionamiento de esta escuela".

"Es una pena que no hayas tenido el mismo respeto por Albus", dijo Horace Slughorn mientras se ponía de pie. "Lamento decir que no aceptaré tu oferta. Salí de la jubilación como un favor personal para Albus, y con él desaparecido, no veo ninguna razón para que me quede en la escuela".

"Esa es tu prerrogativa", dijo Severus con un breve asentimiento cuando Slughorn salió de la habitación. "No evitaré que nadie se vaya si sienten que no pueden trabajar para mí. ¿Hay alguien más que comparta el punto de vista de Horace?"

Varias conversaciones susurradas se llevaron a cabo en el otro extremo de la mesa, pero pronto se hizo evidente que nadie más se iba. Por una razón u otra, todos estaban contentos de permanecer en el personal docente de Hogwarts.

"Eso es Severus", comentó Bernard. "Parece que tienes tres nuevos miembros del personal para encontrar antes de que la escuela reinicie".

"¿Tres?" McGonagall cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. "Horace deja una vacante, y supongo que Severus ya no estará enseñando, así que eso hace dos. ¿Quién es el tercero?"

"Estoy reemplazando a Cuthbert Binns como el Profesor de Historia de la Magia", anunció Severus. "Es ridículo que tengamos un fantasma enseñando una de nuestras materias, y lo que lo empeora es que es un maestro terrible. Los estudiantes odian la Historia de la Magia, y quiero cambiar eso".

McGonagall asintió, de acuerdo con Severus en lo que respecta a Binns. Era un tema que ella había planteado constantemente con Dumbledore, pero el difunto director había insistido en que no iba a reemplazar a Binns.

"No le gustará", advirtió Flitwick. "Cuthbert es una criatura de hábito, no abandonará su salón de clases. No se movió cuando murió, por lo que no se moverá ahora".

"Luego trasladamos a la clase a otra parte del castillo", respondió Severus encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero de cualquier manera, estamos obteniendo un nuevo Profesor de Historia de la Magia".

"¿Y la idea de quién?" Sprout preguntó.

"En realidad, puedo ayudar allí", ofreció Bernard. "Y el viejo amigo mío, Jackson Roth, es un historiador experto. Puedo ponerme en contacto con él y ver si está interesado en el puesto. Te garantizo que puede hacer que la historia sea interesante".

"Gracias Bernard, eso sería bueno", respondió Severus con un movimiento de cabeza. De hecho, sabía que Bernard ya había hablado con su amigo y que ya había aceptado la oferta. "Y también tengo personas en mente para Pociones y Artes Oscuras".

"¿No quieres decir Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?" McGonagall preguntó con un tono de desaprobación.

"Estamos eliminando Defensa del nombre de la clase", explicó Severus. "La defensa seguirá siendo una gran parte de la lección, pero el Ministerio siente que los estudiantes necesitan saber más sobre las Artes Oscuras reales. Después de todo, ¿cómo puedes defenderte de algo que realmente no sabes?"

"No quiero que nadie se preocupe, los estudiantes no aprenderán nada que puedan usar para lastimar a otras personas, y cada lección será apropiada para su edad", explicó Bernard. "Y, por supuesto, las maldiciones imperdonables aún no se enseñarán en Hogwarts".

"Entonces, ¿a quién tienes en mente para enseñar estas Artes Oscuras?" McGonagall preguntó.

"Lucius Malfoy", respondió Severus, causando que varios miembros del personal jadearan en estado de shock. "Lucius acordó tomar el puesto por un par de años. Nos da tiempo para establecer la estructura para estas nuevas lecciones, antes de traer a alguien dispuesto a dedicar años al trabajo. En cuanto a Pociones, Beth Granger estara tomando esa posición ".

"¿Granger?" Escupió McGonagall. "¿Tu madrastra?"

"Les puedo asegurar que Beth es una experta en la fabricación de pociones", respondió Severus. "Al igual que Lucius, ella acordó asumir el cargo durante un par de años. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Lucius, creo que puedo persuadirla para que continúe con el cargo. Pero por ahora, todo lo que hará será dos años".

"Hasta que su hija haya terminado la escuela", dijo McGonagall, señalando lo obvio.

"No lo negaré, Beth y Lucius están entrando a la escuela en parte por Hermione y Harry", confesó Severus. "Estamos preocupados por el tratamiento que podrían recibir ahora que se sabe la verdad, y queremos asegurarnos de que estén seguros".

"¿Y qué hay de los otros estudiantes? ¿Estarán a salvo de tu hijo y hermana?" McGonagall cuestionó.

"Hermione y Harry no desean lastimar a nadie", dijo Severus con firmeza. "Odiame a mí y a mi padre todo lo que quieras, realmente no nos importa. Pero Harry y Hermione siguen siendo niños. Cualquier victimización de ambos, o de cualquier estudiante, será tratado seriamente. Quiero una escuela pacífica, y eso comienza con el respaldo de mi personal. Entonces, si alguien tiene un problema con algo que hemos discutido aquí, sugiero que se vaya ahora".

Severus desvió la mirada hacia el personal, antes de enfocarse en McGonagall, ya que pensaba que ella era la que tenía más probabilidades de irse. Sin embargo, ella permaneció sentada y le prometió que no tendría problemas con ella, siempre que el resto de la escuela no tuviera problemas con él y su familia.

"Tienes mi palabra, Minerva," prometió Severus. "No queremos causar problemas. Todo lo que queremos es una vida pacífica. Si hay algún problema, no seremos quien revolvuelva la olla".


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Pam Malfoy Black, espero que te guste la continuacion!

* * *

A pesar de tener la información sobre los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, la Orden se tomó un tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos antes de continuar. Además de mapear la información que tenían de Dumbledore, también se tomaron un tiempo para investigar un poco. Por mucho que ciertas personas impacientes, como Sirius, quisieran zambullirse de inmediato, fue persuadido para que se detuviera. Después de todo, la luz estaba bastante segura de que tenían ventaja sobre Voldemort con la información que Dumbledore les había dejado. Sabían que la oscuridad no tenía idea de que tenían la información, de lo contrario habrían dejado a alguien con la luz, y eso les dio la ventaja. Luego estaba el hecho de que incluso Sirius tenía que admitir que perseguir a Voldemort era inútil hasta que pudieran destruir sus Horrocruxes. Si bien podrían borrar algo de la oscuridad, Voldemort era indestructible por el momento.

Además de acumular información sobre los Horrocruxes, la mayoría de la Orden también tenía sus vidas normales para vivir. Kingsley y Tonks todavía tenían su trabajo como Aurores, aunque ahora ya no estaban asignados a atrapar magos oscuros, sino que estaban en un grupo de trabajo destinado a hacer cumplir las nuevas leyes muggle de Nott. McGonagall y el otro personal de Hogwarts tuvieron que planificar su regreso a la escuela. La Orden ahora sabía que Snape había sido nombrado Director, y sobre los otros dos cambios de personal, y todos acordaron que el resto del personal debía permanecer del lado bueno de Snape para poder quedarse en Hogwarts y proteger a los estudiantes que no quisieran estar en el lado oscuro.

También hubo grandes cambios en marcha con los Weasley. Arthur y Percy todavía se estaban adaptando a sus nuevos trabajos en el Ministerio. Percy ahora tenía un trabajo administrativo de bajo nivel, mientras Arthur estaba atrapado y destruyendo artefactos muggles que habían sido entregados al Ministerio o tomados de aquellos que infringían las nuevas leyes. Bill y Charlie también decidieron pasar el rato, por lo que ambos comenzaron nuevos trabajos. Bill pudo transferir su trabajo a Gran Bretaña, y Gringotts todavía lo empleaba como un rompe maldiciones, solo que su trabajo era un poco menos interesante de lo que había estado acostumbrado en Egipto. En cuanto a Charlie, no había una reserva de dragones en Gran Bretaña, pero había un santuario de criaturas mágicas para criaturas mágicas heridas, y Charlie había conseguido recientemente un trabajo allí.

Sin embargo, la noticia más importante de la familia Weasley fue cortesía de los gemelos. Para sorpresa de Ron y Ginny, los gemelos habían logrado ahorrar suficiente dinero para depositar en una tienda en Hogsmeade. Gringotts les había otorgado un préstamo por el resto del dinero, y los gemelos eran ahora los orgullosos dueños de la nueva tienda de bromas en Hogsmeade. Cuando Zonko se enteró, lanzaron una protesta contra la tienda, pero el Ministerio intervino y declaró que no había ninguna ley sobre la apertura de un posible negocio rival cerca. Después de todo, había dos pubs en Hogsmeade, y ambos lograron obtener ganancias.

Finalmente, después de varias semanas de investigación, la Orden decidió comenzar a investigar la información que Dumbledore les había dejado. De todo lo que Dumbledore les había dado, el grupo acordó que la ubicación de la casa Riddle era su pista más sólida. Todavía estaban tratando de localizar la cueva que Dumbledore había mencionado, así como algunos otros lugares. Sin embargo, sabían a dónde ir a buscar la casa Riddle y la cabaña Gaunt. Así que se fijó una fecha, y todos los que estaban disponibles para ayudar con la búsqueda se reunieron en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius, Remus y Moody se habían hecho cargo de los planes para el día, y habían decidido dividirse en dos grupos. Moody iba a llevar a Kingsley, Bill y Charlie y buscar en la cabaña de Gaunt, mientras que Sirius y Remus iban con Tonks y Ron a buscar en la casa de Riddle. Sirius se sorprendió bastante cuando Molly le dio permiso a Ron para unirse a la búsqueda, pero entendió que el chico pelirrojo necesitaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo productivo para ayudar a la causa. Sirius sabía que, como él, Ron se sentía excepcionalmente traicionado por los acontecimientos recientes, y también como él, quería su venganza.

"¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo, Ron?" Sirius verificó con el miembro más joven de su grupo mientras se preparaban para irse.

"Sí." Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la bolsa que había colgado sobre su hombro. "Echamos un buen vistazo y reunimos todo lo que parece fuera de lo común. También tenemos la lista potencial para buscar".

"No te distraigas con la lista", advirtió Sirius. "Dumbledore no estaba realmente seguro en la lista, eran solo opciones. Creo que es mejor que solo busquemos algo fuera de lugar, o algo que llame tu atención".

"No te preocupes, estaré vigilante", juró Ron.

"Sé que lo harás." Sirius le dio a Ron una sonrisa rápida y una palmadita en el hombro mientras cruzaba la habitación para comprobar que Remus y los demás estaban listos para partir.

Cinco minutos después, todos estaban listos para la acción. Sirius agarró el brazo de Ron, y después de unas palabras de último momento de Moody, el grupo se apareció a su destino. Sirius, Ron, Remus y Tonks aterrizaron afuera de una casa grande y descuidada y sus jardines, y justo al final de la calle, Moody y los demás llegaron afuera de la pequeña cabaña Gaunt.

"Wow, este lugar es más grande de lo que pensaba", confesó Ron mientras Tonks revisaba la propiedad en busca de salas de seguridad.

"Los Riddle eran más o menos un Señor y Señora de la mansión en estas partes", suministró Remus. En las últimas semanas había estado haciendo su tarea en Voldemort, y sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre sus antepasados mágicos y muggles.

"Y su hijo era el mocoso mimado, que pensaba que era mejor que nadie", agregó Sirius. "O al menos pensó que era mejor que los Gaunt".

"Entonces, ¿cómo terminó embarazando una bruja si pensaba que era mejor que su familia?" Ron preguntó. A pesar de que había sido incluido en cosas mucho más de lo que nunca pensó que su madre permitiría, había veces que sabía que no le habían contado todo.

"Magia", respondió Remus, mientras veía a Tonks revisar la propiedad y erigir algunas salas de advertencia. "Merope Gaunt le regaló al joven Tom Riddle una poción de amor. El resultado causó un gran escándalo, y huyeron juntos. El problema era que Merope se convenció de que Tom realmente la amaba, así que dejó de darle la poción, estaba disgustado con ella y volvió corriendo hacia sus padres, alegando que ella lo había hechizado ".

"¿Y qué le pasó a Merope?" Ron preguntó.

"Cayó en una depresión cuando Tom la dejó", respondió Remus. "Para entonces estaba embarazada de Quien-Tu-Sabes pero ya se había dado por vencida. Cuando estuvo lista para dar a luz, no era más que una bolsa de piel y hueso. Sobrevivió el tiempo suficiente para dar a luz a su hijo en el mundo muggle y ponerle el nombre de su padre. Luego murió, dejando que Tú-Sabes-Quien fuera criado por muggles ".

"Triste historia", murmuró Ron. Para ser honesto, si la historia hubiera sido sobre alguien más, se habría sentido mal por ellos, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de sentir nada más que odio por Voldemort y toda su familia.

"Está bien, es seguro entrar", gritó Tonks mientras volvía al trío. "No pude encontrar ninguna señal de salas que rodearan el lugar, sin embargo, hay débiles residuos de magia en el aire".

"¿Es buena señal o mala?" Preguntó Sirius mientras comenzaba a caminar por el largo camino hacia las puertas principales.

"No estoy segura", admitió Tonks encogiéndose de hombros. "Si hubiera algo precioso aquí, esperaría encontrar algún tipo de magia protectora. Aunque, podría estar más localizado, y podríamos encontrar algo dentro que esté protegido por magia".

"¿Y qué hay de los débiles residuos de magia en el aire?" Preguntó Remus. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que alguien ha usado magia en las cercanías en los últimos años", respondió Tonks. "Para saber más, necesitaría ejecutar más controles y lanzar más hechizos propios. Pero por experiencia previa, diría que el residuo mágico no tenía más de dieciocho meses".

Armado con el conocimiento de que en algún momento de los últimos dieciocho meses, alguien había estado usando magia cerca, el grupo subió las escaleras delanteras y se dirigió a la casa. Todo en la casa estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de polvo, y las ventanas dejaban entrar apenas la luz que tenían tanto polvo.

"Remus, Tonks, ustedes dos van de este lado", dijo Sirius, señalando hacia la parte trasera de la casa. "Ron y yo registraremos las habitaciones del frente. Luego nos volveremos a encontrar aquí y nos iremos arriba. Para entonces, los otros podrían haber terminado en la cabaña y podrían estar aquí para ayudar".

"Llama si necesitas algo", dijo Remus, antes de dirigirse a la oscuridad con Tonks a su lado.

"Cierto Ron, vámonos", dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacia la puerta más cercana y la abría, revelando una antigua sala de estar cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo. "Recuerda, sé minucioso. No queremos perdernos algo porque no buscamos correctamente".

Mientras Ron comenzó a buscar a través del aparador que estaba al lado de la puerta, Sirius se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación para comenzar su búsqueda allí. Durante un tiempo, fue capaz de distraerse con la búsqueda, pero en poco tiempo su mente comenzó a volver al tema que lo mantenía despierto por la noche. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche en que James y Lily murieron?

Tan difícil como había sido descubrirlo, Sirius aceptó por completo que Harry no era el hijo de James. Inicialmente quería aferrarse a la esperanza de que Harry solo estaba siendo manipulado, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era lo que estaba sucediendo. Conocía a Snape lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca reclamaría a Harry como su hijo, si realmente fuera el de James. Así que eso dejó la pregunta, ¿fue Harry el resultado de una aventura desacertada entre Lily y Snape, o hubo algo más profundo entre ellos que todos ignoraron? Sirius quería creer que era solo una aventura, y que Lily realmente amaba a James, pero su instinto le decía que Snape había estado diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que Lily planeaba irse con él y Harry. Después de todo, hubo un momento en que Lily se dedicó a Snape, por lo que no fue demasiado difícil imaginar que su antigua conexión se había reavivado cuando Snape se había introducido en la Orden.

Sirius se quedó desconcertado por lo que había sucedido la noche en que los mataron. Estaba seguro de que Snape había dicho la verdad sobre todo lo demás, por lo que había una posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre James matando a Lily. El problema era que Sirius simplemente no podía verlo. Si James hubiera descubierto la verdad, habría quedado devastado, pero Sirius no podía imaginarlo matando a Lily a sangre fría. Sin embargo, podía imaginarlo arremetiendo y Lily accidentalmente lastimándose. Tal vez eso fue lo que sucedió, James descubrió la verdad, arremetió y Lily terminó lastimada. Pero eso no explicaba dónde Dumbledore entró en las cosas, y por qué mintió sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Sirius había decidido que Dumbledore había mentido sobre la noche en cuestión, porque su versión de los hechos simplemente no se acumulaba ahora que la verdad sobre el padre de Harry había sido revelada. Dumbledore siempre había afirmado que llegó demasiado tarde para salvar a James y Lily, pero llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Voldemort matara a Harry. Pero, ¿y si hubiera llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que Voldemort llevara a Harry con su padre? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore afirmó que Voldemort le había lanzado la maldición asesina a Harry, cuando no había forma de que le hubiera lanzado la maldición asesina a su nieto?

"¿O lo haría él?" Sirius se susurró a sí mismo mientras se congelaba en medio de la búsqueda.

Debido a su investigación, la Orden sabía cuánto Voldemort detestaba a su padre, y por las notas que Dumbledore hizo, su odio hacia su padre era una de las cosas que alimentaba su odio hacia los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Entonces, con el odio de Voldemort por todas las cosas muggle, ¿cómo se sentiría realmente por tener un nieto con una hija de muggles como madre? Por lo que Sirius había visto en Hogwarts, Voldemort parecía preocuparse por Harry, pero eso era ahora, y esto había terminado hace diez años. ¿Voldemort se habría arriesgado a tratar de deshacerse de Harry cuando era un bebé, y era eso lo que Dumbledore había presenciado y malinterpretado? ¿O Dumbledore acababa de encontrar a Voldemort con Harry y asumió lo peor? De cualquier manera, ahora Dumbledore muerto, Sirius dudaba que obtendría las respuestas que deseaba. Tendría que olvidar el pasado y centrarse en el presente.

"¡Sirius!" El fuerte grito de Remus, de repente lo sacudió de vuelta al presente.

"Vamos Ron", gritó Sirius mientras dejaba caer la pequeña estatuilla que sostenía en su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta. "Podrían haber encontrado algo".

Sirius y Ron regresaron corriendo al pasillo, donde fueron recibidos por un lobo plateado. Siguiendo al lobo, llegaron a una pequeña habitación desnuda, donde encontraron a Tonks y Remus de pie sobre un montón de basura. Fue solo cuando se acercaron, que Sirius vio que había huesos mezclados en medio de lo que parecían restos de ropa. Algunos de los huesos parecían roídos, e incluso de un vistazo, Sirius podía decir que todo el esqueleto no estaba presente. Según su estimación, diría que faltaban casi la mitad de los huesos.

"¿Es este un cuerpo?" Ron preguntó. Mientras hablaba, empujó un montón de restos con el pie y casi saltó de su piel cuando una calavera rodó hacia él."Mierda", gritó. "Eso es una calavera".

"¿Alguna idea de quién?" Sirius preguntó.

"Barty Crouch Junior", respondió Tonks. "Lanze un hechizo para identificar los restos".

"Supongo que esto es una recompensa por ingresar a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos", comentó Sirius. "Sabes que desde que descubrimos la verdad, siempre me he preguntado sobre eso. En ese momento todos pensamos que era Tú-Sabes-Quien estaba tratando de matar a Harry, pero parece que fue Crouch actuando solo".

"¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?" Ron preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Todos sospechábamos que Lucius intervino en su desaparición", dijo Remus. "Supongo que en lugar de ayudarlo a escapar, lo entregó al Señor Oscuro y este fue su castigo".

"¿Comida de ratas?" Ron frunció el ceño cuando vio a una rata sacar la cabeza de un agujero en la esquina más alejada, antes de retirarse cuando vio que no estaba sola.

"Apuesto a que estaba muerto mucho antes de que las ratas lo atraparan", dijo Tonks.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Sirius preguntó. "¿Llamamos al Ministerio?"

"Esperaremos y veremos qué dice Alastor cuando llegue aquí, pero realmente no veo el punto", admitió Tonks. "Todos sabemos que Nott no hará nada, así que por qué hacer tanto escándalo. No es como si tuviera una familia esperando noticias de él. Y si llamamos al Ministerio, le damos a entender que estábamos husmeando en este lugar". ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que Tú-Sabes-Quién junte dos y dos y empiece a preocuparse por sus Horrocruxes? Necesitamos permanecer fuera del radar, y para eso, creo que debemos dejar las cosas en paz ".

"Bien", respondió Sirius asintiendo. "Pero pasemos a revisar otras habitaciones. No creo que encontremos nada aquí".

Asintiendo de acuerdo, los otros siguieron a Sirius fuera de la habitación y su búsqueda continuó. Cuando estuvieron listos para subir las escaleras, llegó el segundo grupo de la cabaña. Cuando les dijeron sobre los huesos, acordaron con Tonks, que era mejor no decir nada y dejar las cosas como estaban. Con eso ordenado, se inspeccionaron minuciosamente los pisos superiores de la casa y el grupo regresó a Grimmauld Place con bolsas llenas de cosas. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era buscar a través de ellos y ver si habían encontrado un posible Horrocrux. Con un poco de suerte, su viaje no habría sido en vano, y en algún lugar de su recorrido sería un objeto que contenía una pieza del alma de Voldemort. Y una pieza de alma en su posesión, fue un paso más en su misión de destruir al Señor Oscuro para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Isane Uchiha, espero que este capitulo te encante y puedas ver como sera la dinamica de ahora en adelante. XD

* * *

El verano parece pasar borroso para Harry, Hermione y Draco. Parecía que apenas se habían ido al final del quinto año, comenzaron a pensar en regresar en el sexto año. Por supuesto, ayudó que hubieran estado ocupados prácticamente todas las vacaciones. Después de la fiesta de Voldemort, habían pasado más tiempo con los amigos de Draco para conocerlos. Harry en particular había pasado algún tiempo con Daphne, y aunque no había pasado nada entre ellos, su atracción burbujeaba muy bien. Harry y Severus también se habían mudado a su nueva casa con Rosmerta, aunque ambos todavía tenían habitaciones en casa y Harry todavía pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en la casa de su abuelo. En cuanto a Draco y Hermione, cuando no estaban con Harry y sus otros amigos, pasaban un precioso tiempo juntos como pareja.

Con un verano tan ocupado, significaba que el trío había sido un poco negligente con sus padres. Sabían que Severus había sido nombrado Director, pero no fue hasta la cena en la mansión, unas semanas antes del comienzo del mandato, que incluso se mencionó otro personal.

"¿Te deshiciste de Trelawney?" Harry le preguntó a su padre.

"¿Por qué me desharía de Sybill?" Severus preguntó.

"Porque es un viejo fraude", respondió Harry. "Además, ella sigue diciéndome que voy a morir de todo tipo de formas desagradables y horripilantes".

"¿En serio?" Rosmerta preguntó con preocupación. "Ella te dice que vas a morir".

"Todo el tiempo", confirmó Harry asintiendo. "Cuanto más sangrienta, mejor en su opinión".

"Eso es horrible", dijo Rosmerta. "¿Quién le diría a un niño que va a morir de una forma sangrienta? La mujer tiene que ser detenida".

"Ojalá hubieras mencionado esto antes, Harry", suspiró Severus. "Realmente nunca creí que ella tuviera el don, pero siempre pensé que era inofensiva. La habría despedido si hubiera sabido esto antes. Pero parecería que estoy volviendo a mi palabra, si aa despido ahora. Necesito mantener al personal en pie, pero hablaré con ella y la advertiré. Si lo hace de nuevo, ven y dímelo y me ocuparé de eso ".

"Lo haré", prometió Harry.

"Entonces, ¿qué nuevos profesores tenemos que esperar?" Preguntó Hermione. "Sé que necesitas un nuevo Profesor de Defensa, y te dijimos lo horrible que es la Historia de la Magia".

"Tenemos un nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia", dijo Severus a su hermana. "Un viejo amigo del ministro tomará el trabajo".

"Esperemos que sea más interesante que el padre de Theo", murmuró Draco a su novia y su mejor amigo.

"Draco", regañó Narcissa, escuchando a su hijo. "Esa no es forma de hablar sobre el Ministro, y un buen amigo de la familia".

"Lo siento madre, pero sabes que es verdad", dijo Draco. "El señor Nott es extremadamente aburrido, y lo que es peor es que también hace que Theo sea aburrido".

"Draco tiene razón", dijo Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Bernie realmente necesita relajarse un poco".

"Aparentemente, este amigo suyo es muy bueno en su trabajo y hace que aprender sobre historia sea divertido", dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros."Todo lo que puedo hacer es probarlo".

"¿Y qué hay de Defensa? ¿Ya has seleccionado un nuevo Profesor?" Hermione presionó.

"En realidad, no será Defensa, solo serán las Artes Oscuras", explicó Severus.

"¿Vas a enseñar a todos las Artes Oscuras?" Cuestionó Hermione, lanzando una mirada preocupada a su padre. "Básicamente, estás preparando a la gente para luchar contra ti si haces eso".

"Ten algo de fe, Hermione", se rió Voldemort. "El hecho de que la lección esté cambiando no significa que estamos equipando a las personas para que luchen contra nosotros. Hemos pensado cuidadosamente sobre lo que vamos a enseñar a las personas. Además, también podemos ver de qué está hecha la gente ".

"¿Estás esperando que el nuevo profesor te informe?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Sé que lo hará", respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa.

"Entonces es un él", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. "¿Tenemos más detalles?"

"¿Severus?" Voldemort levantó una ceja a su hijo.

"Puedo decir que nuestro nuevo Profesor de Artes Oscuras también se hará cargo como jefe de Slytherin", anunció Severus.

"¿Eso significa que Slughorn también se fue?" Pregunto Harry. "Pensé que habría tomado la posición como solía hacerlo antes".

"Se ha ido", confirmó Severus. "Así que también tenemos una nueva maestra de pociones que comienza".

"¿Maestra?" Preguntó Draco. "Nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones es una bruja".

"Las mujeres pueden hacer pociones, Draco", espetó Narcissa, un poco molesta por la obvia sorpresa de su hijo.

"Lo sé", respondió Draco con un giro de sus ojos. Después de todo, tendría que ser estúpido para no reconocer que una bruja podía hacer pociones tan bien como un mago, ya que su madre era una experta en la fabricación de pociones. "Es solo que Pociones es un área dominada por hombres".

"Desafortunadamente, eso es cierto", admitió Narcissa con un suspiro. "Es como si el mundo mágico creyera que solo puedes mezclar una poción si tienes un pene".

"Madre", jadeó Draco, casi ahogándose con su papa asada.

"Simplemente señalando el sexismo en general en nuestro mundo", respondió Narcissa con una dulce sonrisa.

"No hay sexismo en mi escuela", dijo Severus. "He contratado a la mejor persona para el trabajo, ¿verdad Beth?"

"De hecho, Severus", respondió Beth con una sonrisa mientras su hija y su nieto la miraban en estado de shock total.

"Tú", farfulló Harry. "¿Eres nuestra nuevaprofesora?"

"Lo soy", respondió Beth. "Y si se comportaran mejor, esperaria que no detuveran a mi hija y mi nieto".

"¿Cuándo se decidió esto?" Preguntó Hermione, aún aturdida por la revelación.

"El año pasado", respondió Beth con un gesto despectivo de su mano. "Pero pensamos que los sorprenderíamos".

"Hiciste eso," murmuró Hermione.

"Creo que es genial", dijo Draco, con diversión escrita en toda su cara. "Solo piensenlo, ahora los dos tienen padres en la escuela. Qué brillante para los dos".

"Me alegra que lo pienses, hijo", dijo Lucius. "Porque también tendrás un padre en la escuela. No solo seré tu profesor, también seré tu jefe de casa".

"No, no puedes," Draco jadeó horrorizado. "Por favor dime que esto es una broma."

"Me temo que no", respondió Lucius con una sonrisa. "Ahora estás viendo a tu nuevo Profesor de Artes Oscuras y Jefe de Slytherin".

"Maldita sea," murmuró Draco, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Qué brillante para ti Draco, tener a tu padre enseñando en la escuela", se burló Harry.

"Tres de ustedes, hay tres de ustedes", se quejó Draco mientras miraba hacia arriba. "¿Cómo vamos a salir ?"

"¿Como para que?" Beth preguntó, mirando al novio de su hija y preguntándose en qué tipo de problemas quería meterse.

"Cualquier cosa", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Sabes lo difícil que será escabullirse en medio de la noche con tres de ustedes allí?"

"Pfft", resopló Lucius. "Si no puedes escabullirte y evitar a tres miembros del personal, no eres un Slytherin muy bueno, Draco. Te crié mejor que eso, hijo. Ten algo de fe en tu habilidad para burlar al personal".

"Lucius, querido, no creo que se supone que debas alentarlos", dijo Narcissa mientras los adultos se reían de los tres adolescentes y sus caras aún conmocionadas.

"Quizás no", admitió Lucius. "Pero aún puedo recordar cómo era ser joven, y escabullirme por Hogwarts en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Sabes que Narcissa y yo fuimos atrapados por Dumbledore en el Gran Comedor? Y esconderse detrás de una de las cortinas hasta que se fuera otra vez ".

"No recuerdo eso", dijo Narcissa con el ceño fruncido.

"Por supuesto que sí, fue el día después de que habíamos estado en Hogsmeade en la tormenta y casi nos quedamos atrapados en el pueblo", respondió Lucius. "Aunque, todavía digo que deberíamos haber permanecido en el pueblo por más tiempo hasta que no tuvieramos más remedio que quedarnos en uno de los pubs".

"Esa no fui yo", dijo Narcissa con un ligero gruñido. "Esa fue Natasha Hendrie, la bruja Ravenclaw con la que estabas saliendo antes que yo".

"¿Estás segura?" Lucius le preguntó a su esposa. "Podría haber jurado que eras tú".

"No lo fue", repitió Narcissa con voz helada.

"Ahora está listo", susurró Draco a Hermione y Harry mientras Lucius trataba de apaciguar a su esposa.

"Encantará a Narcissa antes del final de la noche", predijo Harry.

Efectivamente, al final de la comida, Lucius había logrado enmendar a su esposa por su error. De hecho, al final de la comida, Lucius había trabajado su magia tan bien que todos salieron temprano ya que estaba claro cómo los Malfoy planeaban pasar el resto de la noche. Desafortunadamente para Draco, tuvo que irse a la cama solo, ya que Hermione tuvo que irse con sus padres. Sin embargo, volverían a la escuela pronto y Draco tenía planes para que pasaran toda la noche juntos, más temprano que tarde.

**C. O. T. D.**

Una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts, el trío se dirigió al Callejón Diagon para obtener sus útiles escolares. Habían hecho arreglos para encontrarse con algunos de los Slytherins mientras estaban allí, así que hicieron sus compras con Theo, Blaise y Daphne. Como era de esperar, Harry y Daphne pasaron todo su viaje charlando y riendo juntos, e incluso Blaise y Theo comentaron sobre su cercanía.

"¿Entonces, qué tiempo pensamos?" Blaise le preguntó a Draco y Theo en la librería. "¿Navidad?"

"Eso es un poco rápido", dijo Theo con el ceño fruncido. "Me voy para fin de año".

"¿Un año?" Draco resopló. "Míralos, están todos juntos, de ninguna manera les tomará un año reunirse".

"Está bien, entonces genio, ¿cuál es tu mejor suposición?" Theo dijo.

"Primer viaje a Hogsmeade", respondió Draco con confianza.

"Eso será apenas un mes en el período escolar", señaló Blaise. "Eso es bastante rápido, considerando que solo comenzaron a conocerse durante el verano".

"Sí, pero la atracción ha estado allí por años", argumentó Draco. "A Harry le gustaba Daphne desde el tercer o cuarto año, y ella estaba babeando sobre él en el Baile de Navidad. Te digo que no les llevará tanto tiempo reunirse adecuadamente".

"Que así sea, todavía digo que es demasiado rápido", respondió Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya veremos", comentó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba seguro de que Harry arreglaría las cosas con Daphne para el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero si no, no se oponía a ayudar al amor.

"¿En qué planean ustedes tres?" Preguntó Hermione mientras aparecía detrás del trío Slytherins.

"Solo cotilleando sobre la vida amorosa de tu sobrino", respondió Blaise con una sonrisa descarada. "Wow, eso es raro de decir. No puedo creer que Harry sea tu sobrino".

"Te acostumbras", dijo Harry cuando él y Daphne llegaron a tiempo para escuchar el último comentario de Blaise. "¿No es así, tía Hermione?"

"No me llames así", gruñó Hermione mientras todos los demás se reían.

"Es sensible a su edad", bromeó Harry mientras el grupo se dirigía de regreso al aire libre.

"Te haré sensible", prometió Hermione cuando levantó la mano para golpear juguetonamente a Harry en el brazo. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando ella se balanceaba, Harry se agachó y terminó golpeando a su novio en la parte trasera.

"Descarada", se rió Blaise cuando Draco se giró para mirar a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que lo había golpeado a él en lugar de a Harry.

"Lo siento", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras le daba a su novio un besito en la mejilla. "Tenía la intención de atrapar a Harry".

"¿Querías sentir el trasero de Harry?" Draco frunció el ceño, mientras el grupo se reía aún más fuerte.

"No, quise golpearlo y él se movió", aclaró Hermione. "Nunca quise golpearte el trasero".

"Y aquí estaba yo pensando que estabas siendo cariñosa", bromeó Draco mientras rodeaba a Hermione con el brazo.

"Si fuera cariñosa, no te abofetearía", replicó Hermione.

"¿Y qué harías tú?" Draco preguntó en un tono desafiante.

Llegando a un punto muerto, Hermione se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. "Tal vez algo como esto", respondió ella, antes de conectar sus labios en un beso abrasador.

Blaise y Theo inmediatamente comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir, y antes de que el grupo supiera lo que había sucedido, se encontraron con una la audiencia había un fotógrafo para el Diario el Profeta, y se tomó un par de jugosas fotos de la hija del Señor Oscuro besando al niño Malfoy. A pesar de que se había corrido la voz acerca de la familia de Voldemort, las fotos de ellos todavía eran bastante aterradoras, por lo que la imagen de Hermione besando a Draco era oro. El fotógrafo no solo tenía una imagen sincera perfecta de la joven bruja, sino que también tenía una historia que la acompañaba. Después de todo, el mundo mágico podría estar interesado en saber que la hija de Voldemort estaba teniendo una relación con el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del mundo mágico. Juntos, podrían ser casi imparables, y potencialmente podrían ser una amenaza aún mayor para el mundo mágico que el propio Señor Oscuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Pam Malfoy Black, ya leiste sobre los planes de la Orden, asi que espero tus conclusiones de la busqueda de los horrocurx ¿tendran exito? muajajaja

* * *

Como siempre ocurría el primero de septiembre, la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos estaba repleto de estudiantes y sus padres. Hermione no estaba segura de si tanta gente regresaría a Hogwarts dado lo que había sucedido a fines del año anterior, pero el lugar parecía tan lleno como siempre. La entrada muggle también estaba recibiendo la cantidad habitual de uso, por lo que claramente no muchos nacidos muggle habían elegido dejar atrás el mundo mágico.

"Las cosas parecen exactamente iguales", comentó Harry a Hermione mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud de personas, con Voldemort a su lado ya que Beth estaba en Hogwarts preparándose para el comienzo del período.

"No todo", respondió Hermione, señalando a Molly y Arthur en el otro extremo de la plataforma con Ron y Ginny.

Los cuatro pelirrojos estaban mirando a Harry y Hermione, y a pesar de lo lejos que estaban, era obvio que todos estaban mirando a la pareja con disgusto. Aunque tanto Harry como Hermione se divirtieron al descubrir que también había un poco de miedo en sus expresiones. Claramente no habían esperado ver a Voldemort en la plataforma. Aunque, a juzgar por las miradas cautelosas que la mayoría de la gente estaba lanzando en su dirección, fue un shock ver a El Señor Oscuro haciendo algo tan doméstico como dejar a su hija y nieto para coger el Expreso de Hogwarts.

"¿A quién le importan los Weasley?" Harry resopló cuando su atención se volvió hacia encontrar a Draco y algunos de los otros Slytherins.

"¿Están ustedes dos listos?" Voldemort preguntó, ignorando las curiosas miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"No puedo ver a nadie", gimió Harry. "¿Dónde están todos?"

"¿A quién buscas, Harry?" Una voz femenina preguntó desde detrás de él, y cuando Harry se dio la vuelta encontró a Daphne parada con su hermana, Astoria, y sus padres detrás de ellos.

"Daphne", gritó Harry felizmente, su rostro rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa al ver a la chica que le gustaba.

"Hola, Daphne", Hermione saludó a su amiga mientras su padre saludaba a los Greengrass.

"Hola, ¿dónde están todos?" Daphne respondió.

"Tienen que estar aquí en alguna parte", dijo Hermione. "¿Por qué no nos subimos al tren y los encontramos?"

"Buena idea", dijo Daphne.

Daphne y Astoria se despidieron de sus padres, mientras que Hermione y Harry se despidieron de Voldemort. El grupo de cuatro se subió al tren y Astoria se fue a buscar a sus propias amigas de inmediato. A mitad del tren encontraron a Blaise y Theo acomodados en uno de los compartimentos mientras Greg y Vince estaban escondiendo sus baúles por encima.

"Hey, pensamos que muchos no iban a venir", comentó Harry. "No los vimos en la plataforma".

"Llegué temprano, mi padre tuvo una reunión importante en el Ministerio al que tuvo que asistir y mi madre no se sentía muy bien", explicó Theo. "He estado sentado en el tren durante más de media hora".

"Afortunadamente me tuvo para hacerle compañía", agregó Blaise con una sonrisa. "Mi madre estaba ocupada haciendo las maletas para irse de vacaciones, y su nave debía partir a las diez y media, así que me dejó en el camino".

"¿Alguien ha visto a Draco?" Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba por la ventana para buscar a su novio.

"¿Escuché a alguien mencionar mi nombre?" La voz de Draco llamó desde una de las puertas del tren.

Girando, Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras su novio se acercaba a ella. "Ahí estás. ¿Dónde has estado?"

"¿Me extrañaste?" Preguntó Draco mientras tiraba de Hermione en sus brazos.

"Podría haberlo hecho", respondió Hermione, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco e inclinándose para un beso.

"Enfermo", una voz disgustada se burló de detrás de Draco justo cuando los labios de la pareja se tocaron.

Ante la exclamación, la atención de Hermione se movió sobre el hombro de Draco y su rostro se distorsionó en un ceño molesto cuando vio a Ron y Ginny entrando al tren. A pesar de que esperaba encontrarse con Ron y Ginny más temprano que tarde, no había pensado que ninguno de ellos hubiera tenido las agallas para acercarse a ella o Harry. Especialmente considerando la última vez que habían visto a la pareja, los dos habían quedado llorando en el Gran Comedor.

"¿Tienes algo que decir, Weasley?" Preguntó Hermione cuando Draco giró la cabeza para ver a los dos pelirrojos que los habían interrumpido. Al mismo tiempo, Harry había sacado la cabeza del compartimento cuando escuchó a Hermione mencionar el nombre de Ron.

"Ya es bastante malo tener que leer sobre ustedes dos en mi periódico matutino, completo con imágenes horribles, pero ahora tengo que presenciarlo de primera mano", espetó Ron. Se refería a las imágenes llamativas y la historia que habían aparecido en el Profeta hace varios días, y que habían sido repetidas varias veces desde entonces.

"Nadie te obliga a mirar, Weasley", respondió Draco. "Si no te gusta verme con mi novia, entonces ve y bájate".

Volviendo a Hermione, Draco le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa antes de conectar sus labios en un beso abrasador. Derritiéndose en el beso, Hermione se presionó más cerca de Draco mientras le devolvía ansiosamente su afecto. Ociosamente, se dio cuenta de los murmullos de Ron cuando él y Ginny partieron en la dirección opuesta mientras ella y Draco todavía se estaban abrazando. Para cuando se separaron por aire, los Weasley ya se habían ido y Harry había vuelto a meter la cabeza en el compartimento.

"Entonces, ¿dónde estabas esta mañana?" Preguntó Hermione cuando el tren comenzó a moverse y sus amigos volvieron a salir de su compartimento para saludar a sus padres.

"Papá estaba teniendo dudas acerca de dejar a mamá atrás", explicó Draco con una mueca. "Tenía que asegurarle que todavía tendrían mucho tiempo el uno para el otro".

"¿Y cómo resultó eso en que llegaste tarde a la plataforma?" Hermione preguntó con cautela, preguntándose qué habían estado haciendo los padres de Draco.

"La mesa del desayuno estaba ocupada cuando llegué a desayunar", respondió Draco. "Aunque, curiosamente para llegue, no tenía mucha hambre".

"Apuesto a que no ", se rió Hermione mientras saludaba a su padre antes de que la plataforma desapareciera de la vista.

Volviendo al compartimento, Hermione, Harry y los Slytherin entraron y se acomodaron. Una vez que todos se acomodaron, Hermione abrió la canasta de Crookshanks y dejó salir a su gato. Cuando Crookshanks apareció por primera vez, se quedó mirando a los Slytherins con curiosidad. Muy lentamente, comenzó a mirar a los extraños. Diez minutos después, olfateó a todos y se frotó contra ellos, dándoles su sello de aprobación. Luego se apretó entre Harry y Daphne, se acurrucó y se fue a dormir.

"Ese es un gato extraño, Hermione", comentó Theo con una sonrisa.

"Estaba decidiendo si le gustas o no", respondió Hermione.

"¿Y qué decidió él?" Blaise preguntó.

"Lo sabrías si no te quisiera", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Crookshanks odia a Ron, y siempre está silbando cuando está cerca. A nadie le sisea, así que diría que le caen bien a todos".

"Bueno, somos un grupo bastante espectacular", se jactó Blaise con una sonrisa.

Con risas divertidas por todas partes, el grupo se recostó para disfrutar del viaje hasta Hogwarts. Durante un rato charlaron alegremente, pero luego la puerta se abrió y Pansy frunció el ceño en la puerta.

"Aquí están todos", anunció de mal humor. "Los he estado buscando desde que salimos de Londres".

"No puedes haber mirado muy lejos, hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo", dijo Theo con un resoplido.

"Estoy en un compartimento al final, ¿alguien quiere unirse a mí?" Preguntó Pansy, mirando esperanzado entre Draco, Theo y Harry.

"Lo siento, estamos bien acomodados aquí", respondió Draco desde donde estaba sentado con su brazo alrededor de Hermione.

"Sin embargo, siempre puedes unirte a nosotros", ofreció Harry, ganándose la mirada de su tía. Aunque sabía que Hermione y Pansy no se habían tomado el uno al otro, y Pansy había estado un poco exagerada en la fiesta en la mansión, sintió un poco de pena por la chica Slytherin y no quería que la excluyeran, solo porque Hermione ahora podría estar abiertamente junto con Draco.

"Gracias, Harry", dijo Pansy, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando entró en el compartimento.

Pansy se dirigió directamente al asiento al lado de Harry, y cuando vio a Crookshanks en el asiento, empujó al gato de jengibre y se sentó donde había estado acostado. Crookshanks inmediatamente siseó y deslizó una pata con garras hacia Pansy, mientras Hermione se abalanzaba y levantaba a su precioso felino.

"No te atrevas a tocar a mi gato otra vez, Parkinson", advirtió Hermione mientras acomodaba a Crookshanks en el asiento junto a ella y Draco.

"No me di cuenta de que el saco de pulgas era tuyo", sollozó Pansy. "La mayoría de las brujas que se respetan a sí mismas tienen búhos de mascotas".

"La mayoría de las brujas con cerebro saben no molestar a la hija de El Señor Oscuro", respondió Hermione sombríamente. "Necesitas recordar con quién estás tratando, Pansy. No soy alguien de quien quieras hacer un enemigo".

Le dio a Pansy una mirada final, Hermione se puso de pie y se excusó para ir al baño. Cuando salió del baño unos minutos después, casi pisó un sapo que saltaba por el pasillo.

"Trevor", gritó, levantando al anfibio. "Vamos a buscar a Neville, él estará preocupado por ti".

Hermione encontró a Neville en un compartimento con Dean y Seamus. En el momento en que entró en el compartimento, era obvio que estaban buscando a Trevor. Neville estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mirando debajo de los asientos, mientras Dean y Seamus miraban en bolsas y a los lados de las sillas.

"¿Estás buscando esto?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Trevor", Neville llamó alegremente mientras miraba hacia arriba y encontró a su mascota sapo a salvo en las manos de Hermione. "Gracias, Hermione", dijo mientras sacaba a Trevor del abrazo de Hermione.

"Lo encontré saltando por el pasillo", respondió Hermione cuando Neville volvió a colocar a Trevor en su tanque y cerró la tapa.

"Sigue escapando", confesó Neville con un suspiro. "La tapa de su tanque está suelta. Mi abuela dijo que lo arreglaría durante el verano, pero se le olvidó".

"¿Quieres que te ayude a arreglarlo?" Cuestionó Hermione. "No queremos que pierdas a Trevor".

"¿Harías eso por mí?" Neville preguntó con cautela.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Somos amigos, ¿no?" Hermione preguntó.

"Sí, pero no estaba seguro de si querrías seguir siendo amigos después del año pasado. Sabes cuándo Abuela y yo estuvimos con la Orden. No es que quisiera, y Abuela dice que deberíamos ser neutrales ahora", dijo Neville. .

"Todavía quiero ser tu amiga, Neville", aseguró Hermione al mago obviamente nervioso. "De hecho, espero que todos podamos seguir siendo amigos", agregó, mirando a Dean y Seamus que habían estado mirando las cosas con curiosidad.

"No tendrás ningún problema de mi parte, Hermione", dijo Seamus. "Podría haber sido diferente si el Ministerio quisiera olvidar a mi papá, pero como él y mamá están casados y somos una familia, se le permite mantener su conocimiento del mundo mágico".

"¿Cómo es la situación con tu mamá, Dean?" Hermione preguntó con cuidado. Estaba contenta de escuchar que la familia de Seamus no se vería afectada, pero como la madre de Dean era muggle, suponía que le habían dicho que la obliliarian una vez que Dean dejara la escuela.

"Va a ser obliliada a fines del próximo año", respondió Dean. "Pero ella está de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, acaba de conocer a un nuevo tipo y cree que será más fácil guardar mi secreto una vez que no lo sepa. Les facilitará las cosas y yo ganó". No me afecta cuánto la veo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es guardar silencio sobre mi magia ".

"¿Entonces no me odias?" Hermione lo comprobó.

"Nadie te odia, Hermione", respondió Dean con una pequeña sonrisa. "No puedes elegir a tus padres. Además, tal vez tu padre no sea tan malo como siempre nos han dicho. No está exactamente aterrorizando a nadie en estos días".

"Mi padre no quiere lastimar a nadie", dijo Hermione. "Él solo peleará si tiene que hacerlo, y no perseguirá a nadie. Todos podemos vivir en paz".

"La paz suena bien", respondió Seamus.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa a Seamus, antes de volver a centrarse en Neville. Después de asegurar el tanque de Trevor, ella le enseñó a Neville el hechizo para arreglar su tapa en caso de que se soltara nuevamente. Luego dejó a los niños para disfrutar el resto de su viaje a la escuela, mientras se reunía con sus amigos.

* * *

**C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Harry no estaba seguro de si el inicio de la fiesta a término sería diferente con su padre a cargo, pero las cosas funcionaron igual. Primero fue la clasificación de los primeros años, y una vez que se establecieron, Severus se puso de pie y pronunció un breve discurso, dando la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes a Hogwarts y saludando a los estudiantes que regresaban. Luego presentó a los tres nuevos profesores, antes de sentarse y dejar que comenzara la fiesta.

"Habla de algo breve y dulce", Hermione se rió entre dientes a Harry mientras su hermano pronunciaba su discurso de comienzo del trimestre en menos de la mitad del tiempo que Dumbledore había sabido tomar.

"Es mejor que estar sentado durante horas como tuvimos que ver con Dumbledore", respondió Harry, mientras miraba la comida que había aparecido en la mesa.

Hermione y Harry estaban sentados con Neville, Dean y Seamus para comer. Ron y Ginny habían estado sentados cerca cuando la pareja entró por primera vez al Gran Comedor, pero una vez que se dieron cuenta de que Hermione y Harry todavía estaban sentados con los Gryffindors, Ron se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Ginny al otro extremo de la mesa. . Sin duda, Ron luego hablaría sobre Hermione y Harry aún estando en Gryffindor, pero por ahora Harry estaba disfrutando de la paz lejos del pelirrojo.

Lamentablemente, la paz no duró tanto tiempo ya que demasiado pronto terminó la fiesta y era hora de subir a la Torre Gryffindor por primera vez ese añ al segundo de estar en la sala común, Ron se acercó a Harry y Hermione y comenzó a exigirles respuestas sobre por qué estaban allí.

"Estamos aquí porque esta es la sala común de nuestra casa", respondió Hermione de manera uniforme.

Era consciente de que la mayoría de los Gryffindor estaban viendo a Ron confrontarla a ella y a Harry, y sospechaba que cómo reaccionaban ahora afectaría la forma en que las personas los trataron durante el próximo año. Si arremetían contra Ron, como ella quería desesperadamente hacer, las personas se volverían contra ellos. Sin embargo, si mantenían la calma y no eran amenazantes, la gente confiaría en ellos y vería que no tenían nada que temer de ellos, incluso si tenían brujas y magos oscuros como su familia.

"¿Y por qué no te uniste a las serpientes?" Ron exigió. "Ahí es donde la escoria Mortífaga como ustedes dos pertenecen, en las mazmorras con los otros monstruos".

"Somos Gryffindors, no Slytherins", respondió Harry, sonando tan tranquilo como Hermione. "Siempre hemos sido Gryffindors, y siempre lo seremos".

"Los Gryffindors son leales, no engañan como ustedes dos", espetó Ron. "Y los Gryffindors no son ladrones".

"¿Ladrones?" Hermione frunció el ceño confundida, sin saber a dónde iba Ron con su último insulto.

"Sí, ladrones como Potter", gruñó Ron, mirando a Harry. "Lleva años robando en la bóveda de los Potter. No es más que un delincuente común. La bóveda de los Potter tenía millones, antes de poner sus sucias manos en él".

"En primer lugar, mi nombre no es Potter, es Snape", dijo Harry. "Y en segundo lugar, no soy un ladrón, y puedo probarlo".

Dejando a todos preguntándose cómo iba a demostrar su inocencia, Harry se volvió y corrió hacia los dormitorios de los niños. Cuando regresó, tenía un montón de pergamino en sus manos. Extendiéndolo en una mesa cercana, invitó a Ron y a cualquier persona interesada a echar un vistazo.

"Estos son todos los retiros que hice de la bóveda de los Potter en los últimos cinco años", explicó Harry. "Los retiros que solo hice cuando tuve que hacerlo, podría señalar. Y este es un recibo reciente de Gringotts donde hice un depósito en la bóveda de los Potter". Los dedos de Harry apuñalaron uno de los pergaminos, atrayendo la atención de Ron hacia él. "Como puedes ver, he pagado todos los galeones que tomé de la bóveda de los Potter. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero un ladrón no es una de ellas".

"Estos podrían ser falsificados," Ron hizo un puchero.

"¿Por qué fingiría todo esto?" Harry preguntó con un resoplido. "Nunca quise el dinero de los Potter, solo tuve que usar la bóveda para mantener mi tapadera".

"O podrías haber sido sincero desde el principio", espetó Ron.

"Si no fuera por Dumbledore, lo hubiéramos sido", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras recogía sus recibos. "Era un peligro para nuestra familia, y no podíamos ser nosotros mismos hasta que se fuera".

"El único peligro en este mundo es tu familia", espetó Ron a Harry y Hermione. "Y si alguien aquí tiene sentido, no tendran nada que ver contigo", agregó en voz alta, buscando apoyo en la habitación.

Desafortunadamente para Ron, nadie se levantó de un salto para estar de acuerdo con él, por lo que se fue al dormitorio de los muchachos , incluso Ginny no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano y Harry podría haber jurado que le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que ella también se fuera a sus dormitorios. Obviamente, Ron iba a ser su mayor detractor este año, y afortunadamente para ellos alejó a las personas que podrían apoyarlo con sus imprudentes acusaciones e insultos furiosos. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era mantener la calma y mantener su oscuridad bajo control, y Ron sería el que se vería mal a los ojos de las personas. Mientras jugaran bien sus cartas, Ron sería el único que quedara, y Hermione y Harry tendrían el apoyo de la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Adhara Meissa Black, OMG ¡¿QUE COMES QUE ADIVINAS?! ¿segura que no tienes el don de ver mas alla de lo visible? estoy super segura que amaras este capitulo.

* * *

Harry se despertó su primera mañana de regreso en Hogwarts por el sonido de disputas. Sentado en la cama, encontró a Ron en contra del pobre Neville. Dean y Seamus también estaban sentados en la cama, tratando de resolver lo que estaba sucediendo. No es que Harry mismo estuviera demasiado seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que Ron parecía estar insultando a Neville sin ninguna razón obvia.

"Eres solo un cobarde", le escupió Ron a Neville.

"Oye, cuida tu boca, Weasley", llamó Harry mientras saltaba para defender a Neville. "¿Qué te ha hecho Neville?"

"No es asunto tuyo, Snape," se burló Ron, enfatizando el apellido de Harry. "Solo mantente alejado de las cosas que no te conciernen".

"No retrocederé y dejaré que insultes a mi amigo", insistió Harry.

"Neville no es tu amigo, es solo otro imbécil al que pasaste cinco años mintiendo", respondió Ron.

"Suficiente", gritó Neville. "Gracias por defenderme, Harry. No puedo decir que estoy totalmente impresionado con las mentiras que tú y Hermione nos dijeron a todos, pero puedo ver por qué lo hiciste. Todavía nos considero amigos".

"No eres solo un cobarde, también eres un traidor", espetó Ron. "Eso es todo Neville Longbottom, ya no soy tu amigo".

"No necesito amigos que me juzguen", respondió Neville mientras se daba vuelta y entraba al baño.

"Idiota," Ron se burló de la puerta cerrada del baño. "Ustedes dos también deberían separarse de Neville. No solo es un cobarde, sino que es amigo de la familia de Quien-Tu-Sabes".

"No puedes decirnos con quién debemos ser amigos, Ron", dijo Dean.

"Sí, somos lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar nuestras propias decisiones", agregó Seamus.

"Todos ustedes son tontos", irrumpió Ron, antes de darse la vuelta y salir del dormitorio de los niños.

"¿Qué fue exactamente eso?" Harry preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué ha hecho el pobre Neville?"

"Se trata del verano", agregó Seamus. "Aparentemente, la Orden de Dumbledore destinó a Neville para luchar contra tu familia. La mamá de Ron fue a ver a la abuela de Neville, pero ella se negó a dejar que Neville se metiera en esas cosas. Ron cree que Neville debería enfrentarse a su abuela, pero Neville está de acuerdo con ella. "Él no quiere involucrarse".

"Entonces Ron lo califica de cobarde", dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza. Era típico de Ron volverse contra alguien que no se dejaba manipular por la Orden.

"Entiendo que está molesto por lo que sucedió el año pasado", dijo Dean. "Pero no es justo desquitarse con Neville. Está enojado contigo y con Hermione, no con Neville".

"Sí, puede odiarme todo lo que quiera, pero Neville no merece ese trato", acordó Harry.

"Intenta decirle a Ron eso", resopló Seamus. "Sabes cómo es, Harry. Siempre se está yendo al extremo, y esta vez podría haber ido demasiado lejos con Neville. Neville podría estar callado y un poco sensible, pero no es un cobarde completo. No hablara con alguien que habla con él como lo hizo Ron ".

"No lo culpo", dijo Harry. "Ron estaba fuera de servicio justo ahora".

"Sí, lo era, pero es mejor que nos quedemos afuera si es así", dijo Dean.

Harry asintió distraídamente, pero cuando comenzó a vestirse no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar entre Ron y Neville. Realmente se sentía mal por que Neville fuera víctima de Ron, ya que realmente le gustaba Neville. Lo último que quería era que Neville perdiera a sus amigos. Podía hacer frente a perder a Ron como su amigo, ya que nunca había estado realmente preocupado por él, pero no era justo que Neville perdiera.

Cuando Neville volvió a salir del baño, Dean y Seamus habían salido del dormitorio y Harry estaba solo. Neville le dio a Harry una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a prepararse.

"Lo siento Neville", dijo Harry en voz baja. "Todo esto es mi culpa."

"No, no lo es", respondió Neville. "No forzaste a Ron a volverse contra mí".

"Sí, pero Dean y Seamus explicaron por qué se volvió contra ti", dijo Harry. "Es porque no tomarás mi lugar en la profecía".

"¿Cómo sabes acerca de la profecía?" Preguntó Neville, volviéndose para mirar a Harry.

"Dumbledore me lo contó todo", respondió Harry. "Mi abuelo también conoce partes y piezas. Pero puedo decirte que la Orden está equivocada acerca de que se trata de ti. No saben de quién se trata la profecía, o incluso si alguna vez se hará realidad. Pero sí sé , no encajas en todo el perfil ".

"¿Entonces no estoy destinado a matar a tu abuelo?" Neville comprobó, y Harry pudo sentir que estaba aliviado por la noticia.

"No, no estás destinado a matar al abuelo, y él no irá a por ti si eso es lo que te han dicho", respondió Harry. "Mientras no pelees con él Neville, estarás bien. Todos lo estarán. No queremos una guerra, solo queremos que el mundo mágico vuelva a ser como solía ser. No queremos pelear, pero lo haremos si es necesario ".

"No te preocupes, Harry, no pelearé", respondió Neville. "Tampoco mi abuela. Después de lo que dijiste el año pasado, ella cambió su punto de vista sobre Dumbledore. Ella piensa que es más seguro para los dos permanecer fuera de las cosas y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Así que Ron puede odiarme si quiere, pero no seré usado como arma ".

"Bien por ti, Neville", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Ahora no sé sobre ti, pero me muero de hambre. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?"

"Claro", respondió Neville.

Una vez que Neville comprobó que Trevor estaba acomodado en su tanque, la pareja se dirigió al desayuno. Como la escuela siempre comenzaba el primero de septiembre, significaba que el día de su regreso a Hogwarts siempre variaba y este año el primero había caído un viernes, por lo que sus primeros dos días de regreso a la escuela fueron un fin de semana. Normalmente los fines de semana, el desayuno duraba un par de horas, pero la noche anterior todos habían sido informados de que el desayuno comenzaba a las ocho, y todos debían estar presentes.

"¿Crees que está pasando algo especial?" Hermione preguntó mientras se unía a Harry y Neville para ir al Gran Comedor.

"Papá nunca mencionó nada", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sabes que todavía no puedo superar el hecho de que Snape es tu padre", se rió entre dientes Neville. "Aunque sin las gafas te pareces a él".

Cuando el trío entró en el Gran Comedor, encontraron a Ron sentado enfurruñado junto a Ginny. Estaba ignorando a Dean y Seamus, que estaban sentados cerca, y físicamente le dio la espalda cuando Neville se sentó junto a Dean.

"Idiota", murmuró Hermione a Harry mientras se sentaban al lado de Neville.

"Solo ignóralo", respondió Harry mientras tomaba unas tostadas y una olla de mermelada de fresa.

Durante el desayuno, Ron ignoró intencionadamente a Hermione y a los niños del sexto año, mientras fingían que no estaba allí. No iban a dejar que Ron arruinara su primera mañana de regreso a la escuela. El grupo se preguntaba cómo iban a pasar el fin de semana, cuando Severus se puso de pie y pidió silencio.

"Al final del desayuno, quiero que todos los sextos años se queden atrás", anunció, antes de sentarse y reanudar la conversación que estaba teniendo con Lucius.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dean le preguntó a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Me gana", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿No deberías saberlo como el hijo del director?" Seamus preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No sé nada", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "No sabía nada antes, y sigue siendo lo mismo. Ni siquiera supimos que Beth iba a enseñar este año hasta la semana pasada".

"¿En serio? ¿No lo sabías?" Seamus le preguntó a Hermione.

"Ni idea", respondió Hermione. "Nos lo dijeron durante la cena".

Mientras habían estado hablando, los otros estudiantes habían comenzado a irse y pronto eran solo los sextos años sentados en el Gran Comedor. Una vez que todos habían limpiado las mesas, se limpiaron y Severus se puso de pie nuevamente. Para entonces, el único personal que quedaba en la mesa de los profesores era Beth, Lucius y los otros tres jefes de casa.

"Dado que el año pasado no fue el más establecido, la clasificación de las clases por sexto año es más difícil de lo normal", explicó Severus. "Como saben, comencé el año pasado como maestro de pociones, y exigí que las mejores calificaciones continuaran con pociones, pero cuando el profesor Slughorn se hizo cargo, no exigió calificaciones tan altas. Esto significa que es posible que no haya trabajado tan duro para alcanzar el grado más alto, ya que no era necesario en ese momento. Con el fin de obtener una mejor idea de sus habilidades, la profesora Granger quiere evaluarlos a todos ".

"¿Una prueba?" Theo farfulló. "Por favor, no otra prueba el primer día del período".

"Lo siento, Sr. Nott, pero es la única forma en que puedo ver de lo que son capaces", dijo Beth mientras se ponía de pie. "Tengo su trabajo y sus calificaciones, pero quiero verlos a todos en acción. Basaré mi decisión en su trabajo anterior y en lo que veo que hacen con mis ojos. Les advertiré a todos ahora, que Pociones de aquí en adelante será un trabajo duro, por lo tanto, solo llevaré a los estudiantes que sienta que pueden manejar el trabajo ".

"¿Cuándo es esta prueba?" Llamó Draco.

"Comienza esta mañana", respondió Beth. "Bajarás al aula de Pociones en grupos y te daré una prueba rápida de tus habilidades".

"Su jefe de casas le proporcionará un horario", continuó Severus. "Y como también hubo un poco de interrupción en las Artes Oscuras el año pasado, hemos decidido hacer lo mismo en esa materia. El profesor Malfoy también pondrá a prueba a los estudiantes para ver de lo que son capaces. Creo que algunos de ustedes tuvieron un desempeño inferior en Artes Oscuras el año pasado debido al hecho de que pasaron un término rehaciendo cosas viejas, en lugar de aprender cosas nuevas. Las pruebas de Artes Oscuras también se llevarán a cabo a lo largo del día. Descubrirán si son elegibles para las clases los lunes por la mañana cuando se entregan los horarios ".

"No puedo creer que tengamos que hacernos los exámenes un sábado", se quejó Theo en voz alta mientras los cuatro jefes de las casas se dedicaban a reunir a sus estudiantes y asignarles horarios para sus exámenes.

"Profesora, ¿tenemos que hacer esto?" Ron le preguntó a McGonagall mientras ella reunía sus Gryffindors.

"Sí", respondió McGonagall. "Con la agitación del año pasado, es la mejor manera de evaluar correctamente sus habilidades".

"Pero no quiero tomar pociones o defensa", respondió Ron. "Me negué a que me enseñen los mortífagos".

"Serás enseñado por quien sea que esté empleado para enseñarte", espetó McGonagall antes de que Harry o Hermione tuvieran la oportunidad de responder a Ron. "Su educación no es opcional, señor Weasley. No puede elegir sus lecciones en función de los profesores".

"Le escribiré a mi mamá, ella tendrá algo que decir sobre esto", amenazó Ron.

"Entonces le diré a tu madre exactamente lo mismo", respondió McGonagall. "Si tiene un problema con el personal, es libre de sacarte de la escuela. Pero mientras estés en Hogwarts, tratarás a los profesores Granger y Malfoy con el mismo respeto que le das a todo el personal".

"Entonces me aseguraré de que no pase sus estúpidas pruebas", murmuró Ron cuando McGonagall le entregó su horario para las pruebas del día.

Hermione y Harry pensaron que McGonagall no había escuchado a Ron al principio, ya que no dijo nada y continuó entregando sus horarios. Sin embargo, cuando terminó, regresó directamente al escritorio de los profesores y le susurró algo a Beth. Lo que sea que ella susurró hizo que Beth mirara la mesa de Gryffindor, y por la sonrisa que le lanzó a Ron, Harry y Hermione sospecharon que McGonagall acababa de informarle sobre el plan de Ron para fallar deliberadamente en su prueba. Estaban aún más seguros de que eso había hecho McGonagall cuando Beth se acercó a Lucius y le susurró algo que hizo que el mago rubio se riera y sonriera malvadamente en dirección a Ron.

Una vez que todos tenían sus horarios, y sabían a qué hora se esperaban en cada aula, los sextos años fueron despedidos. Hermione y Harry se dirigieron a los Slytherins, donde salieron a esperar su primera prueba del día. Al final resultó que, Harry y Hermione tenían el mismo horario que Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Neville y Ron. Lo que significaba que su primera prueba del día era Pociones, justo antes del almuerzo.

Cuando llegaron al aula de Pociones, Beth los dirigió a todos a un caldero y les dijo que prepararan la Poción que estaba escrita en la hoja al lado de su caldero. Todos estaban preparando una poción diferente, por lo que hacer trampa no era una opción. Cuando comenzaron, Beth deambuló por el aula, observando a cada estudiante y hablando con ellos para averiguar si estaban preparados para Pociones.

"No estés tan nervioso", le dijo a Neville, cuando llegó a su estación de trabajo y estabilizó su mano temblorosa. "No es el fin del mundo si no puedes preparar una poción perfecta. Mi abuelo no tenía remedio en Pociones. De hecho, explotó la cocina tratando de mezclar una poción de pimienta cuando solo tenía seis años. Las pociones no son para todos, y escuché que eres el rey de los invernaderos ".

"Me gusta la Herbología", admitió Neville con un ligero sonrojo.

"Lamento decir Neville, no veo un futuro para ti en Pociones", confesó Beth con una leve sonrisa. "Pero si quieres mi consejo, olvídate de algo como Pociones, que no es tu fuerte, y concéntrate en algo en lo que seas bueno. Concéntrate en Herbología, y realmente podrías hacerte un nombre".

"Gracias Profesora", respondió Neville, relajándose ahora que sabía que no tenía que seguir tomando pociones.

Beth le dio a Neville una última sonrisa, antes de caminar hacia donde estaba trabajando Ron. Tal como McGonagall le había informado, el chico pelirrojo no estaba poniendo ningún esfuerzo en su poción. Beth lo observó por un momento, pero cuando ella trató de hablar con él, él simplemente la ignoró.

"Eso no funcionará en mí", le dijo con una sonrisa. "No me importa si me hablarás o no. Puedo decidirme y creo que tienes lo que se necesita para continuar en Pociones".

"¿Tu que?" Ron farfulló, olvidando su promesa de ignorar a la madre de Hermione.

"No eres natural, pero tampoco eres un peligro", continuó Beth. "Veo potencial en ti y creo que con un poco de esfuerzo puedes manejar el trabajo este año".

"Pero no quiero tomar Pociones," protestó Ron.

"Y esa no es su decisión, señor Weasley", respondió Beth con una leve sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a ver a Draco. En realidad no estaba segura de si Ron podría hacer frente al trabajo, pero no le estaba dando la satisfacción de alejarse de su clase porque no le caía bien.

Al final de la prueba, Beth prácticamente había garantizado a todos menos a Neville un lugar en su clase. Sin embargo, ella le reiteró nuevamente a Neville que solo porque Pociones no era su tema, no lo hacía menos mago. Entonces, por primera vez, Neville dejó el aula de Pociones sin sentirse como un completo fracaso.

Después del almuerzo, hubo otro descanso antes de que el grupo subiera al examen de Artes Oscuras de Lucius. En lugar de obligarlos a hacer lo suyo, Lucius sentó al grupo y uno por uno los llamó y les dio una serie de desafíos. Harry, Hermione, Draco y los Slytherins navegaron a través de sus desafíos, y aunque estaba claramente nervioso, Neville también logró mostrar la habilidad suficiente para que Lucius estuviera feliz de que continuara con la lección. Finalmente fue el turno de Ron, y desde el momento en que se puso de pie, quedó claro que ni siquiera lo intentaria. Todos podían decir que estaba fallando deliberadamente en dominar cualquier tarea que Lucius le asignara.

"Veinte puntos de Gryffindor por ser tan completamente inútil", Lucius finalmente se burló de Ron, causando que el resto del grupo se riera de la desgracia del pelirrojo.

"Pero nadie tiene puntos todavía", gritó Ron consternado.

"Parece que Gryffindor está comenzando el año atrasado entonces", respondió Lucius con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado. "Aunque, si vas a seguir así en mis clases, perderás muchos más puntos en el transcurso del año".

"¿Tus clases?" Ron repitió. "No puedo haber pasado tus pruebas".

"Les fallaste a todos miserablemente", confirmó Lucius. "Sin embargo, puedo ver que fue deliberado. No tengo idea de si podrá hacer frente, ya que no me mostraría lo que puede hacer, así que tendré que arriesgarme. Felicitaciones, Sr. Weasley, te has ganado un lugar en mi clase ".

Ron miró enojado a Lucius, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ya que el profesor despidió al grupo para poder continuar con las pruebas de todos los demás. Saliendo del aula, Ron se fue murmurando sobre cómo iba a escribirle a su madre. Aunque, Harry y Hermione encontraron las cosas divertidas. Si Ron hubiera tomado la prueba en serio, había una buena posibilidad de que no hubiera tomado ninguna de las lecciones. Era obvio que no era lo suficientemente bueno en Pociones, y Beth simplemente se negaba a dejarlo salir de su clase, y lo mismo podría decirse de Lucius. Ambos lo obligaron a tomar sus clases porque había tratado de esquivarlos, mientras que si acababa de hacer lo que le pedían, ambos lo habrían dejado solo y lo dejarían dejar sus temas. En cambio, ahora se enfrentaba a un año en que Lucius y Beth le habían enseñado, y sin duda lo conduciría a algunas lecciones entretenidas.

* * *

bueno eso es todo por el momento chicas, chicos y los fantasmitas que leen con paion esta historia, espero sus comentarios, preguntas y malévolos planes en un precioso review, asi que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. bye


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

SALESIA te debo algunos capitulos, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con una pesima coneion de red.

* * *

La primera semana de clases transcurrió relativamente sin problemas. Hermione y Draco encontraron extraño tener una de las enseñanzas de sus padres, pero Harry no simpatizaba con ellos, después de todo, había pasado los últimos cinco años enseñado por su padre. Hermione señaló que era diferente para él, ya que nadie sabía que Severus era su padre, pero Harry no lo estaba aceptando. Calculó que su tía y su mejor amigo solo necesitaban aguantar y aceptar que sus padres ahora eran profesores.

A medida que se acercaba el final de la primera semana, Hermione seguía encontrando raro que Beth le enseñara Pociones. Aunque, ayudó a aceptarla como profesora, ya que, al igual que Severus, no favorecía a Hermione de ninguna manera. Lo mismo podría decirse de Lucius, ya que en las lecciones de Artes Oscuras que habían tenido hasta ahora, nunca le había mostrado a Draco ningún favoritismo.

El viernes por la tarde, Hermione y Draco tuvieron su última lección libre, así que se acomodaron debajo de uno de los grandes árboles al lado del Lago Negro. Había algunos otros estudiantes afuera, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del verano, pero ninguno de ellos molestó a la pareja mientras se sentaban debajo del árbol. Draco estaba sentado de espaldas al árbol, mientras Hermione estaba sentada entre sus piernas, su espalda acurrucada contra su frente mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

"Entonces, ¿cómo crees que van las cosas?" Draco le preguntó a su novia. Estaba disfrutando mucho el hecho de que su relación con Hermione estaba a la intemperie, y podían pasar una tarde descansando al sol.

"¿Tener a mamá enseñando Pociones, o todo lo demás?" Cuestionó Hermione.

"Estaba hablando de todo lo demás", aclaró Draco. "Sé lo que es tener a tu padre de repente siendo tu profesor. Me preguntaba cómo creías que la gente estaba tomando todas las revelaciones. Tengo que admitir que he estado más tranquilo de lo que esperaba".

"Debo admitir que esperaba más resistencia", aceptó Hermione. "Aunque, creo que la mayoría de la gente solo está siendo cautelosa. Un movimiento equivocado, y sigo pensando que la escuela puede volverse contra nosotros. Pero en este momento, la gente no está dispuesta a provocar olas. Están esperando ver cómo funcionan las cosas antes de salir en lucha ".

"Todos excepto Weasley", dijo Draco. "Todavía está causando problemas".

"Por supuesto que lo es, estamos hablando de Ron", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Siempre iba a ser un problema".

"¿Y qué hay de la Weaselette?" Preguntó Draco. "No la he visto saltar al lado de su hermano muy a menudo".

"Eso es porque no lo ha estado", respondió Hermione mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Draco. "Ha estado bastante callada y se ha mantenido alejado de Harry y yo, pero la he visto mirando a Harry. Todavía le gusta".

Draco se rió de la desgracia de su mejor amigo. "No lo creo. ¿Cómo puede seguir imaginándolo después de lo que pasó el año pasado?"

"Ni idea", Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Ella realmente es una idiota sin cerebro".

"No seas tan dura, eso podría ser tu futura sobrina", bromeó Draco.

"Como si la dejara" resopló Hermione. "Estoy segura de que Harry preferiría pasar toda su vida solo que casarse con esa pequeña tonta".

"Aun así, ella podría ser útil", reflexionó Draco mientras Hermione giraba la cabeza hacia el Lago Negro.

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno, contigo, Harry y Severus, todos abandonando la Orden, no tenemos a nadie adentro", respondió Draco. "Ella podría decirnos cosas".

"¿Realmente esperas que traicione a su familia y se ponga de nuestro lado?" Cuestionó Hermione, esta vez retorciendo todo su cuerpo para enfrentar a su novio.

"No exactamente", respondió Draco con una sonrisa malvada. "Pero podría ser fácilmente manipulada. Podría decirle a Harry algo que no debería si él es amable con ella".

"Nunca lograrás que Harry acepte jugar con Ginny", dijo Hermione. "El plan en realidad tiene mérito, pero Harry no estará de acuerdo con él. Ahora no es finalmente libre de ser él mismo y puede concentrarse en reunirse con Daphne".

"Tal vez podamos usar a alguien más", dijo Draco pensativamente. "Blaise es bastante encantador".

"Blaise está bastante enamorado", respondió Hermione, girando la cabeza de su novio a un lado para que pudiera ver a Blaise sentado cerca leyendo con Luna, que estaba acostada con la cabeza en su regazo.

"Está bien, Theo entonces", sugirió Draco, volviendo su atención a Hermione.

"No lo creo", respondió Hermione. "No me malinterpretes, realmente me gusta Theo, pero carece de los encantos naturales de Blaise. Es poco probable que sea capaz de obtener información confidencial de Ginny. Creo que tendremos que dejarlo ir. Además, Dudo que haya mucho que saber sobre la Orden, e incluso entonces, Ginny podría no saber nada. Todavía es una niña, y supe por experiencia que Molly la trata como tal. Lo más probable es que no sepa nada de ningún valor ".

"Probablemente tengas razón", coincidió Draco con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Normalmente la tengo", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco se rió ligeramente de su novia mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y capturaba sus labios con los suyos. Sin darse cuenta de los otros estudiantes junto al lago, la pareja se perdió en el beso. La mano de Draco se movió para enredarse en el cabello de Hermione, mientras que la otra se posó en su cadera. Cuando Hermione se presionó más cerca de Draco, una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de su camisa y sus uñas rasparon su torso tonificado, mientras que la otra se deslizó más abajo y le acarició la cremallera.

"Para", siseó Draco, agarrando la mano de Hermione antes de que abriera sus pantalones a la vista de la mitad de la escuela.

"Realmente te encanta", respondió Hermione mientras se reorganizaba para estar a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Draco.

"Vamos a tener que encontrar un lugar para estar solos", dijo Draco, gimiendo ligeramente mientras Hermione frotaba su trasero contra su entrepierna.

"Me gusta esa idea", respondió Hermione. "¿Algunas ideas?"

"Bueno, la habitación de la biblioteca está afuera, ya que Harry lo sabe", dijo Draco. "Existe la habitación mágica que utilizamos el año pasado. La primera vez que la probamos, había una cama de tamaño decente en la habitación".

"La hubo", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione, recordando la cama y cómo en ese momento no habían estado listos para dar ese paso en su relación.

"Déjame todo a mí", dijo Draco, besando el extremo de la nariz de Hermione. "El próximo sábado colócate en mis manos y prometo que lo pasaremos bien".

"¿El próximo sábado?" Hermione preguntó. "¿Qué pasa con este fin de semana?"

"Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que jugar quidditch este fin de semana. Con Harry como el capitán de Gryffindor, tenemos que mejorar nuestro juego este año. Necesito organizar pruebas lo más rápido posible. Pero lo prometo, el próximo sábado soy todo tuyo ".

"Me sostendré a eso", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y terminar su conversación inclinando sus labios sobre los de Draco.

Una vez más, la pareja se entregó a una ardiente sesión de besos, y cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad y tenían los ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban afuera, y a la vista de algunas pocas personas, ambos sabían que su sesión de besos se habría convertido en algo más. Así las cosas, ambos estaban bastante excitados y Draco no sería capaz de ponerse de pie sin que todos vieran bien lo que tenía para ofrecer en el departamento de pantalones.

Deslizándose de su regazo, Hermione se recostó en la hierba junto a su novio, y se quedaron así durante otra media hora. Para entonces, Draco se había calmado lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie y ya casi era hora de cenar. Al regresar a la escuela, tomados de la mano, compartieron un breve beso de despedida en la entrada del Gran Salón, antes de separarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas.

Apenas Hermione se había sentado que Harry se había unido a ella. Al igual que su novio, él estaba lleno de charlas de quidditch y le informó a Hermione que también estaba planeando tratar de ordenar su equipo lo antes posible. Parecía que tanto su novio como su sobrino estaban planeando pasar el fin de semana dedicado al quidditch, por lo que su primer fin de semana de regreso a la escuela sería aburrido.

Después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor con Harry. Ella había logrado persuadirlo para que se tomara una tarde libre antes de que se concentrara en el quidditch por el resto del fin de semana, por lo que planeaban establecerse para un juego de ajedrez.

"Permítanme fijar la hoja de inscripción en el tablón de anuncios", dijo Harry cuando llegaron a la sala común.

"Está bien, prepararé el tablero", respondió Hermione.

Hermione apenas había sacado el juego de ajedrez de Harry de la caja cuando Ron llegó a la sala común. En el transcurso de la última semana, el pelirrojo había ignorado deliberadamente a Harry y Hermione, pero parecía que ya había tenido suficiente de eso y lo primero que hizo cuando entró en la habitación fue dirigirse a ver qué estaba colocando Harry en el Tablón de anuncios.

"Pruebas de quidditch", espetó Ron en voz alta. "¿Por qué estás fijando una hoja de registro para las pruebas de quidditch?"

"Necesito reunir al equipo, y la mayoría de ellos se fueron el año pasado", respondió Harry, pegando el último alfiler en la esquina inferior de la hoja.

"Necesitas armar un equipo", repitió Ron con el ceño fruncido. "No digas que te hicieron capitán".

"Está bien, no lo diré", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba con Hermione, quien se había detenido a configurar el juego para ver qué iba a pasar con Ron.

"¿En serio? ¿Eres el capitán?" Ron exigió. En este momento, varias personas miraban con interés, no es que Ron estuviera preocupado por la audiencia.

"Soy el capitán", confirmó Harry mientras se hundía en una de las acogedoras sillas junto al fuego.

"Bueno, renuncio", dijo Ron. "No jugaré por ti".

"Bien por mí, tu lugar no estaba garantizado de todos modos," Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Me ibas a echar del equipo", tronó Ron, poniéndose rojo ante la revelación.

"Todos necesitan probar para el equipo, la posición de nadie está a salvo", respondió Harry con calma. "Si hubieras querido estar en el equipo, habrías tenido que pasar por pruebas".

"Bueno, no quiero estar en tu equipo de mierda", gruñó Ron. "Buena suerte para encontrar un reemplazo".

"Eso no debería ser demasiado difícil", resopló Harry divertido. "Seamos honestos, Ron, no eras el mejor portero del mundo. Nunca te habría puesto en el equipo el año pasado si hubiera sido capitán. Y tus actuaciones no hicieron nada para cambiar mi opinión. No tenías esperanza , especialmente en el último partido contra Slytherin. Draco puso a una chica en el equipo, y te volviste loco. Eso fue patético ".

"Te mostraré quién es patético", rugió Ron mientras sacaba su varita. "¡Petrificus Totalus!"

Sin pensarlo, Hermione saltó tan pronto como Ron sacó su varita, y cuando escupió un hechizo a Harry, ella empujó a su sobrino fuera del camino, causando que la maldición de cuerpo entero de Ron la golpeara firmemente en la espalda. Hermione cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar de ninguna manera, cuando su sobrino sacó su propia varita y apuntó a Ron.

"Calvorio".

Cuando el rayo de luz roja golpeó a Ron, varias personas se echaron a reír cuando su mechón de cabello rojo rebelde desapareció, dejándolo completamente calvo, pero Harry se volvió directamente hacia Hermione y la liberó de la atadura del cuerpo.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Ron lloró mientras todos se reían de él.

"Mírate en el espejo", gritó Harry sobre su hombro, haciendo que Ron saliera corriendo de la habitación, antes de volverse hacia su tía y darle una sonrisa."¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", respondió Hermione, girando su hombro tentativamente.

"¿De Verdad?" Harry comprobó, sin estar seguro de creerle a su tía.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero un agudo grito de niña sonó desde los dormitorios de los niños, seguido de pasos furiosos en las escaleras.

"¡Snape!" Ron gruñó, irrumpiendo en la habitación. "Devuélveme el pelo".

"Lo siento, no sé cómo", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que sabía cómo revertir el hechizo, pero no le iba a decir eso a Ron.

"Vas a pagar por esto", juró Ron mientras se acercaba a la puerta para poder ir y ver si Madame Pomfrey podía ayudarlo.

"Obtuviste lo que merecías por atacar a Hermione", le respondió Harry mientras Ron salía de la sala común, murmurando todo el tiempo para vengarse.

"Vas a tener que cuidarte de Ron", le aconsejó Hermione a su sobrino. "Te perseguirá ahora".

"Como si me importara", respondió Harry con un resoplido. "No le tengo miedo a Ron Weasley".

"Sin embargo, podrías meterte en problemas", señaló Hermione. "Le arrancaste el pelo".

"Después de que trató de hechizarme y golpearte en su lugar", argumentó Harry. "Hay muchos testigos que dicen que comenzó. No lo provoqué de ninguna manera, todo lo que hice fue decirle que tendría que probar para el equipo de quidditch si quería jugar este año".

"Dijiste que era una basura", se rió Hermione.

"Después del fiasco del año pasado con Slytherin, ¿es de extrañar?" Harry respondió. "Todo el mundo sabe que fue terrible el año pasado, Hermione. Ningún capitán en su sano juicio lo permitiría volver al equipo sin ver si había alguien mejor por ahí. Solo quiero el mejor equipo, y no creo que Ron lo sea parte de ese equipo. Pero si quiere probar, le daré una oportunidad justa ".

"Creo que dejó en claro su posición", dijo Hermione. "No intentará para el equipo".

"Realmente no creo que sea una pérdida", respondió Harry. "Ahora sobre este juego de ajedrez, ¿alguna vez vamos a seguir adelante?"

"Sí, vámonos", respondió Hermione.

Mientras se acomodaban para jugar, Hermione notó que Ginny se inscribía para las pruebas de quidditch, y se preguntó qué haría Ron con eso. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo cuando Ron entró pisando fuerte en la sala común, con el cabello recogido en su lugar, menos de media hora después. Lo primero que hizo fue caminar hacia la sábana para ver quién se había inscrito, y se volvió de un color púrpura desagradable cuando vio el nombre de su hermana.

"Traidora," le siseó a Ginny. "No puedo creer que juegues para él".

"Es solo un juego, Ron", respondió Ginny con un suspiro. "Sabes que siempre quise jugar quidditch. No me lo voy a perder".

"Bueno, no esperes que te apoye. Espero que Gryffindor pierda la copa este año", se enfureció Ron, girándose y pisoteando los dormitorios de los chicos.

"Bueno, ¿no es el señor espíritu de la casa?", Comentó Lavender Brown con un resoplido poco elegante.

"Típico Ron", murmuró Harry a Hermione. "Siempre perdiendo la calma por algo".

"Ese temperamento suyo lo meterá en problemas algún día", predijo Hermione mientras volvía a girar el hombro, que se estaba poniendo un poco rígido.

Había dejado que Ron se saliera con la suya maldiciéndola, porque Harry le había devuelto el golpe, pero si alguna vez intentaba lastimarla a ella o a Harry otra vez, ella se aseguraría de que él lo pagara. La próxima vez que arremetiera, lo lamentaría y Hermione estaba segura de que la única persona que saldría lastimada si Ron continuaba así era el mismo Ron. Ella habría pensado que él hubiera sabido que no debía meterse con la familia del Señor Oscuro, pero obviamente él era demasiado grueso para darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida al continuar como estaba. Si no tuviera cuidado, seguiría el mismo camino que Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

ya se que me quieren ahorcar ! pero he estado apurada. asi que sin mas preambulos...

PD. el capi es por Adhara Meissa Black mmm no habia pensado en Ginny x Theo...

* * *

Después de pasar una semana escuchando a Harry hablar sobre cómo ordenar su precioso equipo de quidditch, Hermione estaba más que lista para pasar un sábado por la noche con su novio. Dejando a Harry para continuar con su decisión sobre a quién incluir en su equipo, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraba con Draco. Solo esperaba que el rubio pudiera hablar de algo más que quidditch, ya que sabía que él también había pasado la última semana clasificando a su equipo.

Afortunadamente, cuando Draco apareció en la biblioteca, no mencionó el quidditch mientras tiraba de Hermione en sus brazos y la saludaba con un beso abrasador. Su beso llamó la atención de algunos estudiantes que pasaban, pero no les prestaron atención porque estaban demasiado atrapados entre sí.

"Probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que alguien vaya corriendo con un profesor para quejarse de que nos besamos en los pasillos", dijo Draco mientras se separaban lentamente.

"¿De verdad crees que alguien se atrevería?" Preguntó Hermione con un resoplido.

A pesar de que solo habían regresado a la escuela durante un par de semanas, Hermione ya podía ver un cambio en la forma en que las personas reaccionaban a su alrededor y al de Harry. Había una cautela definitiva en las personas, y no estaba segura de que muchas personas arriesgaran su ira al ir corriendo a ver a un profesor.

"Nunca se sabe", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Algunas personas podrían estar dispuestas a jugar sucio para meternos en problemas".

"Podrían," Hermione aceptó de mala gana. "Y podríamos hacerlo sin que mamá nos encuentre. Todavía no ha recordado que nos iba a dar la charla. No sé sobre ti, pero preferiría evitar esa conversación".

"Definitivamente", dijo Draco con un movimiento de cabeza. "Vámonos."

Tomando la mano de Hermione, Draco la condujo lejos de la biblioteca y hacia la escalera principal. Hermione dejó que Draco la llevara un par de pisos, antes de preguntar a dónde iban.

"Es una sorpresa", respondió Draco, mirando por encima del hombro y sonriendo a Hermione.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no iba a sacar más de Draco. En cambio, ella lo siguió en silencio, tratando de averiguar a dónde la llevaba. No fue hasta que la condujo a un pasillo en el quinto piso que Hermione se dio cuenta de a dónde la llevaba. La estaba llevando al baño de prefectos, una habitación que solo había usado una vez desde que obtuvo el puesto de prefecta el año anterior.

Al detenerse afuera de la puerta, Draco dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Tomando la mano de Hermione, la llevó al baño y cerró la puerta, poniendo la cerradura que aseguraría que no fueran molestados.

"Pensé que esto sería diferente", anunció Draco con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que íbamos a la sala de menesteres", respondió Hermione en voz baja.

"Podemos hacer eso más tarde, por ahora pensé que podríamos darnos un buen baño", respondió Draco cuando ella agito su varita y comenzó a llenar el baño.

Draco estaba a medio camino de llenar el baño, asegurándose de seleccionar solo una fragancia de burbujas cuando encontró múltiples fragancias abrumadoras, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione todavía estaba parada justo en la puerta. Volviéndose para ver qué estaba reteniendo a su novia, se sorprendió al descubrir que ella estaba mirando el agua con cautela. También estaba extremadamente pálida, y cuando Draco la tomó de la mano, descubrió que estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Hermione, ¿qué pasa?"

"No puedo hacerlo", confesó Hermione en un susurro.

"¿No puedes hacer qué?" Preguntó Draco confundido. Dudaba mucho que estuviera preocupada por desnudarse frente a él, ya que la había visto desnuda en múltiples ocasiones.

"No puedo meterme en el agua", respondió Hermione. "Lo siento Draco, pero no puedo hacer esto. ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?"

"No entiendo, Hermione", dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes meterte al agua?"

"Lo he intentado y no puedo", dijo Hermione. "La bañera es demasiado grande".

"¿Demasiado grande?" Draco se volvió hacia la bañera grande e intentó comprender a qué se refería Hermione. Es cierto que la bañera era más como una piscina que un baño, pero sería del tamaño perfecto para que se divirtieran un poco. "Todavía no lo entiendo", dijo, mientras se volvía hacia su novia. "Si no lo supiera, diría que te asusta el agua".

"Me asusta", susurró Hermione mientras volvía la cabeza lejos de Draco avergonzada.

"No, no lo estas", argumentó Draco. "Te conozco desde siempre, y aunque no eres un buen nadador como Harry y yo, no tienes miedo de una gran bañera. Te he visto en el mar antes".

"Como dijiste, eso fue antes", dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Antes de ser secuestrada y retenido como rehén bajo el agua. Desde entonces, me daba miedo el agua. Intenté usar el baño de prefectos el año pasado y no pude hacerlo".

Draco se pateó mentalmente por olvidarse de la terrible experiencia de Hermione en cuarto año. Como él había mencionado, ella nunca había sido una buena nadadora, pero nunca le había tenido miedo al agua. Sin embargo, ella había estado realmente conmocionada por lo que había sucedido en cuarto año durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Draco estaba furioso consigo mismo por olvidarlo. Debería haber pensado y darse cuenta de que su idea no era la más inteligente.

"Lo siento mucho, Hermione", se disculpó Draco mientras movía su muñeca y cerraba los grifos. "Nunca pensé en el cuarto año. Solo pensé en lo agradable que sería tomar un baño juntos".

"No es tu culpa. No sabías que soy un poco loca", respondió Hermione con una sonrisa despreciativa.

"No estás loca", insistió Draco con firmeza. "El miedo al agua es comprensible después de lo que pasó".

"Supongo que sí", respondió Hermione con un suspiro. "Pero tener miedo de un gran baño es un poco vergonzoso".

Draco le sonrió a Hermione y la abrazó para abrazarla. "No me importa de qué tengas miedo, todavía te amo".

"Yo también te amo", susurró Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco con fuerza, sus ojos en la bañera casi llena detrás de él cuando se le ocurrió una idea."¿Harás algo por mí, Draco?"

"Cualquier cosa", respondió Draco mientras se alejaba para mirar a su novia.

"Ayúdame a superar mi miedo", dijo Hermione, sonando más segura de lo que se sentía. Ahora que había tenido la idea de tratar de superar su miedo con Draco a su lado, estaba decidida a no ceder ante su miedo y salir corriendo.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió con determinación. "Ahora. Si no funciona podemos olvidarlo por un día, y podemos intentarlo en otro momento. Pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida asustada por el agua".

Draco sabía que Hermione realmente quería decir que no quería tener miedo de nada. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería ser vista como dura. Como hija de Voldemort, ella quería estar a la altura de su oscura reputación, y en sus ojos nunca podría ser temida si tenía miedo de algo. Tenía que ser valiente si quería convertirse en la bruja oscura que tanto deseaba ser.

"Está bien, lo llenare de agua y podremos entrar. Y prometo, no dejaré que nada te pase", juró Draco.

"Sé que no lo harás", susurró Hermione cuando Draco abrió un par de grifos y el agua fresca comenzó a correr hacia la bañera.

Dejando a Draco para ordenar el baño, Hermione se despojó rápidamente de su ropa. Para cuando ella se había puesto la ropa interior, Draco había vuelto a cerrar los grifos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarla y vio que ella solo estaba en su sujetador y bragas, sus ojos grises devoraron su cuerpo medio desnudo y Hermione sintió una oleada de confianza recorrerla. Después de todo, era bastante difícil tener miedo de lo que iba a pasar cuando Draco la miraba como si quisiera devorarla.

"Necesitas ponerte al día", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Puedo hacerlo", respondió Draco, devolviéndole una sonrisa a Hermione mientras se ponía la camisa sobre la cabeza y se bajaba los pantalones.

A diferencia de Hermione, que se había detenido en su ropa interior, Draco continuó y se quitó toda la ropa. Hermione se tomó un momento para admirar la forma desnuda de Draco, antes de quitarse la ropa interior y caminar hacia el costado de la bañera. Al acercarse a ella, Draco la tomó de la mano.

"Vamos, estoy aquí", dijo suavemente mientras daba un paso en la bañera grande.

Hermione siguió lentamente a Draco hasta la bañera, y aunque había agarrado su mano, sintió que se tensaba en el momento en que el agua la tocaba. Negándose a dejarse vencer por su miedo, Hermione continuó entrando al agua, a pesar de que cada centímetro de ella gritaba para salir del agua. Moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente, Draco llevó a Hermione al centro de la bañera, antes de despegarse y acomodarse a un lado de la bañera.

"Solo relájate", instó mientras tiraba suavemente de Hermione para que se sentara entre sus piernas.

Hermione respiró hondo mientras intentaba hacer lo que Draco decía. Apoyándose contra Draco, sus manos se apoderaron de sus muslos mientras ella deseaba relajarse. Draco hizo su parte para ayudarla a relajarse convocando un paño de lavado y frotándolo suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Hermione lentamente, Hermione comenzó a sentirse segura en el abrazo de Draco y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras se hundía en el agua.

"Mira, no está tan mal", le susurró Draco al oído mientras sus manos seguían vagando por su cuerpo.

"Lo admito, podría acostumbrarme a esto", admitió Hermione. Todavía no estaba totalmente cómoda, pero sabía algunas sesiones más en el baño con Draco y se convertiría en la forma favorita de pasar unas horas.

Si bien el plan inicial de Draco había sido divertirse un poco en la bañera, pronto se hizo evidente que el sexo no estaba en la agenda del baño de prefectos. Aunque Hermione estaba ahora en el agua y se relajaba lentamente, Draco aún podía sentir lo tensa que estaba. En lugar de ser el baño travieso que había esperado, el baño se había convertido en una sesión de terapia para su novia. No es que a Draco le importara, estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar a Hermione a superar su miedo.

La pareja permaneció en el baño durante casi una hora, y para cuando salieron, Hermione admitió que podían visitar la habitación nuevamente. Draco sabía que tomaría unas pocas sesiones más para que Hermione se sintiera realmente cómoda en el agua, pero estaba seguro de que sucedería, y cuando lo hizo, previó mucha diversión en su futuro.

"Sé que esto no fue exactamente lo que habías planeado", dijo Hermione mientras se reparaban. "Entonces, a menos que tengas otros planes para el resto de la noche, ¿qué tal si vamos a la habitación en el séptimo piso".

"Me suena bien", respondió Draco con una sonrisa. "Y para que lo sepas, soy tuyo por la noche. No sé sobre ti, pero podría salirme toda la noche".

"Lavender y Parvati se darán cuenta si no regreso a la Torre Gryffindor, aunque no creo que realmente les importe", dijo Hermione. "Nunca me han gustado realmente, y ahora creo que me tienen demasiado miedo como para arriesgarme a delatarme. Debería ser seguro para nosotros pasar toda la noche juntos".

"Excelente."

Draco le sonrió a Hermione, y uniendo las manos, la pareja salió corriendo del baño de los Prefectos y se apresuró a la habitación mágica en el séptimo piso. Caminando frente a la pared, reveló una puerta y cuando entraron en la habitación, encontraron una habitación pequeña pero romántica, iluminada por docenas de velas flotando en el aire. Una gran cama doble dominaba la habitación, pero en la esquina de la habitación había un fuego rugiente y una alfombra negra peluda. También había una mesa sentada al lado de la cama, sosteniendo un tazón de fruta mezclada, un tazón pequeño de crema batida y una botella de champán sin alcohol y dos vasos.

"Wow", suspiró Hermione cuando entró en la habitación.

"Bien", acordó Draco mientras se acercaba al tazón de fruta, sacó una uva del tazón y se la metió en la boca.

"¿Cama o alfombra?" Preguntó Hermione, quitándose los zapatos y probando lo suave que era la alfombra negra.

"Tu elección."

"Alfombra", anunció Hermione mientras se quitaba la ropa y se acomodaba en la alfombra solo con su ropa interior.

Agarrando los dos cuencos, Draco los depositó en el suelo junto a Hermione. Luego sirvió dos copas de champán y se las entregó a su novia. Quitándose la ropa, se dejó los boxers mientras se unía a Hermione en la alfombra .

"Aquí está una noche romántica", dijo, recogiendo una de las copas de champán.

"Brindaré por eso". Hermione chocó su vaso contra el de Draco antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido dorado en su vaso.

Sonriéndose cálidamente el uno al otro, la pareja se estableció para una velada romántica juntos. La pareja pasó casi una hora descansando frente al fuego, antes de que las cosas comenzaran a calentarse y cambiaron la acción a la cama. Una vez en la cama grande, hicieron uso completo de su tamaño antes de acurrucarse y quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro. A pesar de que estaban en la escuela, la pareja estaba más que feliz de pasar su primera noche completa juntos. En el futuro, esperaban pasar casi todas las noches juntos, pero ahora solo tenían que conformarse con la extraña noche arrebatada aquí y allá.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Pam Malfoy Black, lo se, Ron es molesto.

* * *

Bebiendo su vaso de whisky de primera categoría, Voldemort estudió los papeles sobre su escritorio. Todos los documentos eran del Ministerio de Magia, y detallaban cómo iban las cosas con las iniciativas de los hijos de muggles. También tenía algunos documentos relacionados con otros asuntos del Ministerio, como los derechos de los Elfos domésticos, pero en este momento su atención se centraba en los muggles. Voldemort sabía que estas iniciativas eran las más importantes, ya que si fallaban, tendría que recurrir a su plan de respaldo de tomar el control del mundo mágico por la fuerza.

Voldemort no se oponía a usar la fuerza para obtener lo que quería, después de todo, esa era la forma en que había hecho las cosas en el pasado. Sin embargo, aceptó que la fuerza no siempre era la clave. Podía obtener resultados igual de buenos utilizando la manipulación y las tácticas ocultas para lograr sus medios. Además, al hacer las cosas como estaba, también estaba ofreciendo a su familia una protección adicional. Por supuesto, todavía no estaban totalmente seguros, no mientras ciertas fracciones de la Orden todavía existían, pero eran más seguros que si el mundo mágico estuviera involucrado en una guerra total.

A pesar de que las cosas parecían ir de acuerdo al plan, Voldemort todavía se estaba tomando el tiempo para trazar líneas alternativas de ataque. El hecho de que las cosas funcionaran sin problemas ahora, no significaba que siempre fuera a ser así. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, la Orden había caído al suelo, pero Voldemort no pensó ni por un minuto que la amenaza que le habían proporcionado se había ido. Sí, sin Dumbledore se redujo significativamente, pero no se apagó por completo. La Orden aún podría ser un problema, y Voldemort quería estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad.

Durante las últimas semanas, Voldemort llegó a pensar que había cometido un error en sus acciones el año anterior. Todos habían estado ansiosos por revelar la verdad, para que Hermione y Harry no tuvieran que esconderse más, no habían pensado en el hecho de que se habían quedado a la deriva de la Orden. Hace unos meses, Voldemort tenía a tres de las personas en las que más confiaba en el corazón de la Orden, y ahora no tenía ninguna. Ahora se quedaron sin forma de saber exactamente lo que la Orden estaba haciendo.

Revolviendo sus notas, Voldemort encontró la lista que Severus, Harry y Hermione le habían ayudado a recopilar de los miembros conocidos de la Orden. Habían hecho la lista para saber con quién estaban tratando, pero ahora Voldemort estaba buscando posibles puntos débiles. Estaba buscando a alguien en la lista que pudieran usar para mantener el flujo de información en camino. Afortunadamente, también tenía notas adicionales sobre cada persona gracias a sus dos hijos y su nieto, por lo que esperaba encontrar alguna pista sobre la información adicional que tenía sobre la Orden.

Voldemort estudió la lista durante casi una hora, y cada vez que regresó a un par de posibilidades. Uno era Mundungus Fletcher, un ladronzuelo y miembro de menor rango de la Orden. Voldemort estaba convencido de que podía poner a Fletcher de su lado, tal como había hecho con Pettigrew hace tantos años. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la Orden no confiaba totalmente en Fletcher y había un signo de interrogación sobre cuánto podría decirles. Aún así valió la pena intentarlo, y Voldemort hizo una nota mental para que uno de sus Mortífagos llevara a Fletcher en su bolsillo. Incluso un poco de chismes que había escuchado podría resultar útil si las cosas se ponían difíciles con la Orden.

Las otras personas a las que Voldemort seguía recurriendo cuando escaneaba los números de la Orden eran una familia de tres: los Tonks. Andromeda Tonks era la hermana de Narcissa, mientras que su esposo Ted era un hijo de muggles y su hija, Nymphadora, trabajaba en el Ministerio como Auror. Voldemort sabía por Bernard Nott que Tonks era una buena auror y que era muy leal a la luz. Ella había sido parte del grupo que se había quejado amargamente cuando los Aurores fueron relevados del deber de atrapar brujas y magos oscuros. Voldemort no estaba seguro de si podrían usar a la hija, pero se preguntó si podrían usar a sus padres.

Normalmente, le habría pedido a Narcissa que intentara reconectarse con su hermana, y que interpretara el papel de una esposa sufrida que no quería acompañar a la oscuridad de su esposo. Sin embargo, con los eventos recientes, no pensó que Andrómeda caería en eso. El instinto le decía que si querían usar a cualquier miembro de la familia Tonks, tendrían que obligarlos a hacer lo que quisieran. Tal vez un secuestro podría ser el camino a seguir. Podrían secuestrar al marido o la hija de Andrómeda y luego obligarla a transmitirles información si quería que su familia viviera.

Voldemort estaba reflexionando sobre las posibles formas en que podía organizar un secuestro, sin alertar al resto de la Orden, cuando llamaron a la puerta principal. Voldemort frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, pero no se levantó de su asiento. Uno de los elfos domésticos podía abrir la puerta, aunque no estaba seguro de quién llamaría, ya que la mayoría de las personas que visitaban la casa llegarían en flú. Unos minutos más tarde obtuvo su respuesta cuando uno de los elfos apareció en la puerta de su estudio.

"¿Sí, Dippy?" Voldemort preguntó con una inclinación cortés de su cabeza.

"La Sra. Lestrange está en la sala de estar", respondió Dippy vacilante. "Ella insistió en entrar".

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo", dijo Voldemort. "Me encargaré de eso Dippy, vuelve a trabajar".

"Sí señor", respondió Dippy con una reverencia baja antes de desaparecer con un fuerte crujido.

Voldemort se tomó unos minutos para limpiar su escritorio y ordenar su trabajo, antes de abandonar el estudio y dirigirse a la sala delantera. Cuando entró en la sala de estar, encontró a Bellatrix de pie junto al fuego, con un marco dorado en la mano mientras fruncía el ceño. Voldemort sabía que era una foto de Beth y Hermione que había sido tomada hace unos años.

"¿Hay algún problema, Bella?" Voldemort preguntó, dando a conocer su presencia cuando Bellatrix golpeó bruscamente el marco sobre la chimenea.

"Mi señor." Bellatrix se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Voldemort, y El Señor Oscuro notó cómo su ceño se reemplazó instantáneamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Asi que?" Voldemort preguntó cuando Bellatrix no le respondió.

"¿Qué?" Bellatrix frunció el ceño en evidente confusión.

"El problema", respondió Voldemort. "Supongo que tienes uno, ¿o por qué más estarías aquí?"

"No hay problema", respondió Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Solo pensé en ir a verte y ver cómo te iba?"

"Me haces sonar mal, Bella", comentó Voldemort mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás. "¿Por qué no estaría bien?"

"Debe sentirse solo, estar solo en esta gran casa", respondió Bellatrix mientras se acomodaba junto a Voldemort y colocaba una mano sobre su pierna. "Pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía".

"Estoy perfectamente bien, Bella", dijo Voldemort mientras le quitaba la mano de la pierna. "Beth solo ha estado en Hogwarts durante unas semanas, y regresa a casa con bastante regularidad".

"Aun así, no es lo mismo", ronroneó Bellatrix, colocando su mano en la pierna de Voldemort e inclinándose para darle un vistazo de su escote. "Un hombre necesita a su esposa, no huyendo para tener una carrera propia. Necesitas a alguien que esté allí cuando los necesites. Alguien que te ponga primero".

"¿Y supongo que tu eres voluntaria para el trabajo?" Voldemort cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

"No estaría corriendo en Escocia si fueras mío", respondió Bellatrix. "Si fueras mi esposo, estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo".

Voldemort le dirigió a Bellatrix una mirada de evaluación, antes de mover sutilmente la cabeza hacia ella. Al instante ella se lanzó hacia adelante, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de plantar sus labios sobre los de él, la agarró por los hombros.

"Por suerte para mí, no eres mi esposa", siseó enojado. "No creas que no puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, Bella. Pensaste que vendrías corriendo por aquí y te lo probarías en el momento en que mi esposa esté lejos. ¿Por qué me llevas la contraria, Bella? Amo a mi esposa, y nunca la traicionaría. Especialmente no con alguien tan desesperado como tú. Ahora sal de mi casa antes de que te haga lamentar lo que acabas de intentar ".

Voldemort soltó a Bellatrix, y se sintió un poco engreído cuando ella se apartó de él. Rápidamente Bellatrix se puso de pie y murmurando una disculpa se apresuró hacia la puerta.

"Oh y Bella," llamó Voldemort, haciendo que Bellatrix se detuviera en la puerta. "Si intentas algo como esto otra vez, te arrepentirás. No solo me tendrás que tratar, sino que dejaré que Beth te ataque. Y créeme, mi esposa quiere que te vayas más que nada. Y no quieres ponerte del lado malo, ¿verdad Bella?

"No, mi señor", susurró Bellatrix.

"Bien", respondió Voldemort asintiendo. "Esta es tu última advertencia, Bella".

Voldemort sonrió cuando Bellatrix salió corriendo de la casa. Riéndose entre dientes al oír el portazo detrás de su mortífago, Voldemort volvió a llenar su vaso de whisky de fuego y volvió a su trabajo en su estudio. Beth debía regresar al día siguiente, y planeaba pasar el fin de semana con su esposa, por lo que quería hacer todo el trabajo posible antes del regreso de su esposa.

**C. O. T. D.**

Mientras Voldemort estaba ocupado trabajando en formas de obtener información sobre la Orden, Sirius y Remus estaban trabajando duro para derribar al mago oscuro, su familia y sus partidarios. Después de su visita a las antiguas casas Riddle y Gaunt, habían pasado el tiempo examinando las cosas que habían sacado de ambos lugares. Les había llevado algunas semanas, pero finalmente habían separado la basura de cosas que podrían ser útiles.

"¿Eso es todo?" Sirius le preguntó a Remus con un resoplido cuando el hombre lobo le mostró una colección de tres artículos que habían recuperado de las casas. "De todas esas bolsas de cosas, tenemos tres".

"Tres que podrían ser por lo que estamos buscando", corrigió Remus. "Alastor guardó algunas piezas para investigar más, y me dio un par de libros que podrían resultar útiles. En cuanto a todo lo demás, están en una caja en una de las habitaciones libres. Pero estos tres artículos contienen rastros de magia oscura según todos los controles que, Alastor, Kingsley y Tonks han corrido sobre ellos ".

Sirius asintió mientras recogía los artículos, uno a la vez. La primera era una pequeña estatua de un dragón, la segunda era un viejo anillo adornado, y la pieza final era una pequeña caja de baratijas. Después de examinar cada pieza, las volvió a colocar en el escritorio donde Remus las había tendido.

"¿Qué piensas?" Sirius le preguntó a su mejor amigo. "Coninciden los elementos de la lista de Dumbledore".

"Este sí", respondió Remus mientras levantaba el anillo. "Alastor está bastante seguro de que esta es la piedra de resurrección que se convirtió en un anillo. Esto definitivamente estaba en la lista de Dumbledore. En cuanto a las otras piezas, no tenemos forma de saber si alguna vez fueron propiedad de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, o si acaban de entrar en contacto con la magia oscura en algún momento a lo largo de los años ".

"Esta piedra de resurrección, ¿cómo funciona?" Sirius preguntó.

"Supuestamente, si te lo pones, te mostrará a las personas que has perdido", respondió Remus. "Pero Alastor dice que no es seguro. Cree que hay una maldición en el anillo".

"Si está en manos de Tú sabes quién, por supuesto que hay maldición", coincidió Sirius. "Solo un tonto se pondría el anillo".

"Un tonto o alguien desesperado por ver a sus seres queridos perdidos", respondió Remus en voz baja.

"Nadie está tan desesperado", declaró Sirius con un resoplido. Había muchas personas que quería ver que ya no estaban con ellos, incluidos James y su hermano menor, Regulus, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ponerse el anillo sin asegurarse de que fuera seguro.

"Así que ahora necesitamos mantener estos artículos seguros", dijo Remus, decidiendo que era mejor dejar el tema del anillo solo por el momento. "Lo más probable es que el anillo sea el único Horrocrux, pero bien podríamos poner las otras cosas en un lugar seguro".

"Hay una caja fuerte en mi habitación, solo puede ser abierta por un miembro de la familia, podemos ponerla allí", respondió Sirius. "Aunque vamos a pensar en cómo destruirlos. No sirve de nada recolectar todos estos Horrocruxes si no podemos destruirlos".

"He estado leyendo un poco sobre los Horrocruxes, y son prácticamente imposibles de destruir", confesó Remus cuando la pareja recogió los artículos y se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius.

"Pero uno ya ha sido destruido", señaló Sirius. "Podemos usar el mismo método".

"Un colmillo de basilisco", dijo Remus pensativamente. "¿Pero fue el colmillo o el veneno lo que destruyó el Horrocrux? E incluso si supiéramos cuál, ¿cómo vamos a tener en nuestras manos los colmillos de Basilisco o el veneno de Basilisco?"

"¿Podríamos bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos?" Sirius cuestionó. "Sé que McGonagall no es la directora como debería ser, pero aún así podría ser capaz de infiltrarnos en el castillo".

"Dumbledore selló la cámara después de los ataques", suministró Remus. A pesar de que no había estado enseñando el año en que la Cámara de los Secretos estaba abierta, había estado en Hogwarts al año siguiente y el personal a menudo había hablado sobre los terribles eventos del año anterior. "No podemos acercarnos a la cámara".

"Lástima", comentó Sirius mientras colocaba los tres artículos en su caja fuerte y lo volvía a sellar. "Me pregunto si podemos pedir por correo lo que necesitamos de una empresa de pociones".

"Lo investigaré," prometió Remus. "Pero mientras tanto tenemos que pensar a dónde ir después. Como hemos discutido, será prácticamente imposible acceder a Hogwarts, y no queremos alertar a la oscuridad de lo que estamos haciendo al husmeando alrededor de Hogsmeade ".

"¿Cómo vamos con la cueva que mencionó Dumbledore?" Sirius comprobó cuando la pareja regresó a la cocina, donde Remus comenzó a preparar una tetera.

"Tengo una ubicación difícil", respondió Remus. "Podríamos comenzar a visitar el área e intentar reducir la cueva específica que necesitamos".

"Sigamos con eso", dijo Sirius con un movimiento de cabeza. "Necesito hacer algo, Remus, todo esto de estar sentado me está volviendo loco. Sé que tenemos que tomar esto con calma, pero mientras tomamos las cosas con calma, la oscuridad está ganando más influencia sobre el mundo mágico. Nott ya tiene sus iniciativas de nacidos de muggles en juego en el Ministerio, y él está empujando lentamente a las personas que no apoyan la oscuridad ".

"Lo sé", dijo Remus con un suspiro. Compartió las frustraciones de Sirius y, al igual que su amigo, temía que el lado oscuro del mundo mágico comenzara a apretarse demasiado. A este ritmo, incluso si encontraran todos los Horrocruxes, sería demasiado tarde para salvar al mundo mágico del alcance de Voldemort.

"Aunque podríamos estar haciendo esto por nada", continuó Sirius en un grito. "La profecía establece claramente que un niño será el que derrotará a Tu-Sabes-Quién. Si es Neville, como Dumbledore sospechaba, entonces estamos hundidos. L a maldita de Augusta Longbottom no nos dejará acercarnos a su nieto. Necesitamos él de nuestro lado si vamos a ganar esta guerra ".

"Molly fue demasiado fuerte", comentó Remus mientras le entregaba una taza de té y se desplomaba en el asiento frente a él. "En lugar de tomarse las cosas lentamente con la anciana Longbottom, ella se apresuró e intentó presionarla para que se uniera a nosotros. No hay forma de que retroceda ahora, no ahora Molly se ha puesto del lado malo".

"Entonces tendremos que rodearla", dijo Sirius. "Ve directamente a la fuente. Necesitamos convencer a Neville para que se una a nosotros, y como tiene casi diecisiete años, no hay nada que su abuela pueda hacer si decide unirse a la Orden".

"Para hacer eso, necesitamos que alguien que realmente lo conozca lo corteje", reflexionó Remus. "No creo que Neville sea tan crédulo como la gente piensa. Tiene una mente propia y no se verá obligado a hacer nada".

"Escríbele a Ron y Ginny," ordenó Sirius. "Podemos hacer que se sientan cómodos con Neville y que lo pongan de pie".

"Buen plan", dijo Remus asintiendo. "Voy a enviarles un búho más tarde. Pero por ahora, volvamos a estas cuevas. Como dije, he reducido el área, pero hay muchas cuevas en el área. Podría tomarnos algunas viajes para encontrar la correcta ".

"No es que nos invadan otras cosas que hacer", respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos a buscar esta cueva".

Al terminar su té, los dos magos se pusieron a trabajar en la siguiente etapa de su plan. Todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer si realmente querían derrotar a Voldemort y la oscuridad, pero estaban progresando. Con suerte, pronto tendrían la ventaja y luego podrían atacar y comenzar a restaurar el mundo mágico a lo que era antes de que Voldemort tomara el control y Nott se convirtiera en Ministro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ron apuñaló enojado su comida mientras comía su desayuno de mal humor. Normalmente en un sábado no era madrugador, pero en estos días no quería pasar más tiempo en los dormitorios, donde se vio obligado a vivir con Harry. Aunque, justo en el momento, Harry también estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando. Al mirar por la mesa, Ron sintió que su temperamento aumentaba aún más al presenciar a Harry y Hermione riéndose por algo. Realmente le molestaba que la pareja continuara como siempre. Era como si el año anterior nunca hubiera sucedido, y las cosas fuesen como siempre habían sido.

Cuando regresó a la escuela, Ron se había preparado para enfrentar a Harry y Hermione, pero no había esperado que las cosas salieran como lo habían hecho. En primer lugar, no esperaba que la pareja permaneciera en Gryffindor, estaba seguro de que se habrían transferido a Slytherin. En segundo lugar, no había esperado que todos actuaran como si nada hubiera pasado. A Ron le pareció que era la única persona que realmente tenía un problema con quienes eran. Todos los demás fueron tan amables con la pareja, y eso enfureció a Ron sin fin. Simplemente no podía creer que la gente no estuviera de brazos cruzados por la pareja. Durante cinco años habían mentido y engañado a todos, pero nadie más que Ron parecía enojado por su engaño. Incluso Ginny parecía haber cambiado de tono una vez que habían regresado a la escuela.

Tan molesto como Ron estaba con todos los demás, lo estaba igualmente con su hermana. Durante el verano había estado tan enojada como él y el resto de la Orden, pero había cambiado rápidamente de tono ahora que estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts. Se había inscrito para las pruebas de quidditch e hizo el equipo a pesar de que Harry era el capitán, y Ron estaba seguro de que incluso había visto a su hermana lanzarle algunas miradas coquetas a Harry.

Sintiéndose más solo que nunca, Ron volvió su atención a su desayuno. Sin embargo, por una vez no tenía hambre y empujó su plato sin siquiera comer la mitad de lo que había en él. Terminando su jugo, Ron se levantó para irse justo cuando algunas lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor. Al no ver al búho de la familia, Errol entre los búhos entrando al pasillo, Ron se apartó y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, escuchó a Ginny gritar su nombre.

"Ron, espera", llamó Ginny mientras Ron elegía ignorar a su hermana y seguir saliendo del Gran Comedor.

"Sea lo que sea, no me interesa, Ginny", gruñó Ron mientras continuaba alejándose de su hermana. Dada la forma en que había estado actuando con Harry y Hermione, él realmente no quería hablar con su hermana.

"Deja de ser un imbécil de mal humor y escúchame", espetó Ginny, agarrando el brazo de Ron.

De mala gana, Ron se volvió para mirar a su hermana. "¿Qué pasa, Ginny?"

"Esta carta está dirigida a los dos", dijo Ginny, sosteniendo una carta que acababa de ser entregada. "Y no es de mamá y papá".

"¿De quien es?" Ron preguntó con curiosidad.

"Todavía no lo sé, no lo he abierto", respondió Ginny, rodando los ojos hacia Ron. "Pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos".

Ansioso por ver lo que había en la carta, Ron se dirigió a un aula vacía con Ginny para que pudieran abrir la carta en privado. Una vez dentro del aula, Ginny abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta. La carta era de Remus y Sirius, pidiéndoles que se hicieran amigos de Neville y lo convencieran de unirse a la Orden.

"Genial", resopló Ginny, prácticamente empujando la carta a las manos de Ron. "Has arruinado bien y de verdad cualquier posibilidad de poner a Neville de nuestro lado con tu actitud hacia él".

"No sabía lo hice", respondió Ron. "No es mi culpa que la abuela de Neville sea dura y no le permita cumplir su destino".

"Sí, pero no tenías que molestar a Neville", argumentó Ginny. "Él no es el enemigo, aquí".

"Como si supieras quién es el enemigo", resopló Ron, metiendo la carta en el bolsillo. "Has estado persiguiendo a Harry en todo desde que regresamos a Hogwarts. Ciertamente has cambiado tu tono desde que regresamos".

"¿Porque no estoy corriendo molestando a todos?" Ginny cuestionó. "Crece, Ron. ¿De verdad crees que tu actitud está ayudando a algo?"

"Lo siento, ¿debería estar chupando sus botas como tú?" Gruñó Ron. "No puedo olvidar lo que esos dos le han hecho a todos. No puedo fingir que no ha pasado nada".

"¿Y crees que es fácil para mí?" Ginny preguntó con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los escritorios. "El hecho de que no grite y grite no significa que esté menos enojada que tú. Odio a Harry y Hermione. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, trataron de matarme e incriminarme por abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. En mi primer año. Pero atacar no te lleva a ninguna parte, así que he decidido jugar las cosas de manera un poco diferente ".

"¿Entonces todo esto es un acto?" Ron comprobó, sorprendido por la revelación.

"¿Honestamente pensaste que estaba bien con ellos?" Ginny cuestionó, sacudiendo su cabeza ante la estupidez de su hermano. "En serio Ron, no quiero nada más que ponerlos a los dos de rodillas. Simplemente no creo que logremos nada si ambos estamos arremetiendo".

"Lo siento, no pensé," murmuró Ron tímidamente.

"Estoy acostumbrada a eso", respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. "Pero la próxima vez, solo háblame en lugar de alejarme. La única forma en que vamos a lograr algo es juntos. No podemos luchar entre nosotros, no si queremos derribar a Harry y Hermione".

"Y lo haremos", juró Ron, sonriendo a su hermana mientras se sentaba a su lado en el escritorio. "¿Y ahora qué? No creo que pueda soportarlo y actuar tan bien como tú".

"Eso no funcionaría de todos modos", admitió Ginny. "Serían sospechosos si cambiaras tu tono ahora. Continúa como has estado y déjame las cosas furtivas".

"¿Y Neville?" Ron preguntó. "Como dijiste, no tengo ninguna posibilidad de ponerlo de nuestro lado. Fui bastante desagradable con él".

"Puedes intentar disculparte con Neville", sugirió Ginny. "Pero no lo presiones. Pide disculpas y déjalo. Tenemos tiempo para poner a Neville de nuestro lado. Al igual que tenemos tiempo para poner a otros estudiantes de nuestro lado".

"¿Otros estudiantes?" Ron preguntó.

"Sí, otros estudiantes", respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. "Estaba pensando que podríamos tratar de formar nuestra propia mini Orden en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, tendremos que tomar las cosas con calma. Tendrás que ser paciente, Ron. Tendremos a Harry, Hermione y toda su familia podrida. ".

"Sí, lo haremos", estuvo de acuerdo Ron. "¿Te apetece hablar de tácticas mañana?"

"Lo siento, tenemos práctica de quidditch", respondió Ginny mientras saltaba del escritorio. "Solo recuerda Ron, estoy de tu lado. Aunque, en público, siéntete libre de seguir actuando molesto conmigo. Harry y Hermione podrían sospechar si de repente estamos susurrando en las esquinas considerando que has pasado las últimas semanas apenas hablando conmigo ".

"Lo tengo", dijo Ron. "Las cosas continuarán normalmente, y podemos planear nuestro ataque en secreto".

Compartiendo una sonrisa tortuosa, los dos hermanos se separaron. Ginny fue a prepararse para la práctica de quidditch, mientras que Ron se fue a pensar en lo que le iba a decir a Neville. Ginny tenía razón, y arreglar las cosas con Neville iba a ser un proceso lento. No podían simplemente precipitarse y volver a ponerlo en marcha. Pero afortunadamente tenían mucho tiempo, ya que Neville no les serviría de nada hasta que el resto de la Orden encontrara y destruya todos los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

**C. O. T. D.**

Después de reunir a su equipo de quidditch, Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con la primera práctica de la nueva temporada. Había pensado mucho en elegir su equipo, pero confiaba en haber elegido a los jugadores adecuados. Además de él y Katie Bell, todos los demás jugadores eran nuevos en el equipo.

Los puestos de batidora fueron para un par de amigos de cuarto año que trabajaron casi tan bien como los gemelos Weasley. El antiguo puesto de portero de Ron estuvo a punto de llegar a Cormac McClaggen, pero Harry se había ido por quinto año y no había probado el año anterior. En cuanto a los cazadores, la primera posición libre fue para Dean, quien fue de lejos el mejor de los que estaban en el programa, y la segunda posición fue para Ginny. Harry había sido cauteloso de poner a Ginny en el equipo, pero ella era buena y, a diferencia de Ron, no estaba demostrando ser demasiado irracional sobre el año anterior. Además, Ron estaba furioso con su hermana por probar para el equipo, y Harry había disfrutado enredar al pelirrojo al darle a Ginny un lugar en el equipo. Ciertamente creó fricción entre los dos hermanos, y Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que creara una brecha entre la familia Weasley perfecta.

Después de una buena primera práctica, Harry había despedido al equipo y después de recoger las bolas de quidditch, regresó a los vestuarios. Como había brujas y magos en el equipo, los vestuarios se dividieron en dos. Cuando Harry entró al lado de los niños, descubrió que todos habían cambiado y se dirigió de regreso al castillo. Al quitarse la ropa sudada, Harry decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, Harry envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura, antes de regresar a donde estaba su ropa. Sin embargo, apenas había logrado ponerse sus boxers cuando escuchó a alguien entrar al lado de los niños del vestuario. Girándose, encontró a Ginny entrando en la habitación. Como su largo cabello rojo estaba húmedo, Harry suponía que ella también había elegido ducharse después de la práctica.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que no estabas vestido", se disculpó Ginny, a pesar de que no se dio la vuelta y, de hecho, abiertamente miró a Harry medio desnudo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte, Ginny?" Harry preguntó mientras se ponía rápidamente los pantalones y se ponía una camiseta limpia sobre la cabeza.

"Solo quiero agradecerte", respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó, mirando a la bruja más joven con sospecha. A pesar de que Ginny había probado para el equipo y no había causado problemas, Harry todavía tenía problemas para creer que ella estaba tan de acuerdo con todo como parecía. Hermione parecía pensar que Ginny no estaba tan en contra de Harry como su hermano, pero Harry no estaba tan seguro.

"Por darme una oportunidad", respondió Ginny. "No creo que realmente me quieras en el equipo. No cuando odias a mi familia".

"No odio a tu familia", respondió Harry, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mintiendo en parte. A decir verdad, no odiaba universalmente a los Weasley, pero no le gustaban más de lo que realmente le gustaba. "Estamos en diferentes lados de las cosas".

"Lo sé", respondió Ginny asintiendo. "Pero aún estoy agradecida de que me hayas dado una oportunidad. Prometo que no te decepcionaré. El quidditch no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando entre nuestras familias. Quiero ganar la copa, y haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a que eso suceda ".

"Eso es todo lo que quiero, Ginny", respondió Harry. "Te elegí para el equipo, porque eras la mejor persona para el trabajo. Mientras no te equivoques no tendremos problemas".

"Puedes contar conmigo, Harry", prometió Ginny, dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de darse la vuelta y salir de los vestuarios.

Harry la vio irse, preguntándose si Hermione había tenido razón después de todo. Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico porque ella no estaba tan bien como parecía. Tal vez Ginny era tan estúpida que había dejado que su enamoramiento por él afectara su juicio. O tal vez, Harry tenía razón y Ginny no era de fiar. No es que realmente importara, ya que Harry no confiaba en Ginny. Acababa de usarla para enojar a Ron, y mientras ella actuara durante los partidos de quidditch no tenía problemas para tenerla en el equipo. Sin embargo, fuera del quidditch, planeaba no tener nada que ver con Ginny Weasley.

Empujando los pensamientos de Ginny fuera de su cabeza, Harry recogió sus cosas y regresó al castillo. Su primera parada fue en la Torre Gryffindor, donde arrojó su bolso y tiró su ropa en la canasta al pie de su cama. Luego pasó rápidamente un peine por su cabello rebelde antes de irse para tratar de encontrar a Hermione, Draco o cualquier otra persona de interés.

Afortunadamente para Harry, la primera persona de interés que encontró fue Daphne. Daphne estaba tumbada en la hierba al lado del Lago Negro, leyendo una novela romántica mágica. Harry no pudo ver a ninguno de los otros Slytherins cerca mientras se acercaba a la bruja con la que se estaba haciendo amigo.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?" Preguntó.

"Siéntete libre", respondió Daphne con una sonrisa cuando levantó la vista y vio que era Harry quien se había acercado a ella.

"¿Solo?" Harry preguntó mientras Daphne cerraba su libro y se sentaba.

"Ya no", dijo Daphne. "Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo esta mañana, Harry?"

"Solo una práctica de quidditch", respondió Harry.

"Ah, creo que Draco y los chicos están planeando las suyas mientras hablamos", dijo Daphne. "Estoy seguro de que es mañana por la mañana que tienen el campo".

"Sí, creo que eso es lo que dijo Draco", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"¿Confió en ti con su tiempo de práctica?" Daphne preguntó con una risa sorprendida. "¿No le preocupa que vayas a espiarlo a él y al equipo?"

"Prometí que no lo haría", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Por tentador que sea, es mi mejor amigo y no voy a causar problemas solo por un juego de quidditch".

"Realmente eres un buen amigo, Harry", dijo Daphne.

"Lo intento", respondió Harry modestamente, mientras la pareja se acomodaba para una buena conversación.

Media hora después, la pareja seguía hablando como viejos amigos, cuando se mencionó el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade. En realidad, el viaje todavía estaba a un par de semanas de distancia, pero Daphne mencionó que Draco parecía estar esperando la posibilidad de ir al pueblo con Hermione.

"Sí, les gusta todo lo público", admitió Harry. "Creo que estos últimos cinco años han sido bastante duros para ellos".

"Estoy seguro de que también es duro para ti", dijo Daphne. "También has pasado cinco años ocultando tu verdadero yo".

"Sí, pero fue más difícil para Draco y Hermione una vez que comenzaron a salir", señaló Harry. "Les resultó difícil no poder pasar tiempo juntos. Al menos no tuve ese problema".

"¿Qué problema tuviste?" Daphne preguntó de manera burlona.

"No podía invitar a la chica que me gustaba porque pensaba que yo era el enemigo", respondió Harry.

"¿Y ahora?" Daphne preguntó.

"Y ahora ella sabe la verdad".

"Entonces, ¿ya la invitaste a salir?"

"Todavía no", admitió Harry con una sonrisa tímida. "Me temo que ella me rechazará".

"Entonces es una tonta", respondió Daphne. "Cualquier chica tendría suerte de salir contigo".

"¿De Verdad?" La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó cuando de repente se inundó de confianza. "En ese caso, Daphne, ¿te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?"

"Me encantaría, Harry", respondió Daphne, sonriéndole a Harry.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se hizo aún más amplia cuando Daphne aceptó su oferta de una cita. Finalmente, su vida amorosa parecía estar encaminándose. Con un poco de suerte, la cita iría a la perfección y Harry se tendría una hermosa novia. Harry ciertamente esperaba que el viaje a Hogsmeade fuera el comienzo de una hermosa relación entre él y Daphne.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Hola mis helados oscuros, se que ha pasado MUCHOOO tiempo desde que subí otro cap, pero estoy aquí a la 1:33 am corrigiendo mi error porque una persona me dijo que ya no aguantaba más la espera. Así que les estoy subiendo el capitulo desde mi celular, esperando que se lea bien, y más que nada que les guste qué vuelva. Así que sin más que decir, espero con mucha ansia sus reclamos, quejas y sugerencias. Adiós y que la fuerza los acompañe.

* * *

Harry estaba despierto temprano el día del viaje a Hogsmeade, pero todavía no estaba abajo ya que sería un tiempo extra para prepararse para el día que se avecinaba. Cuando bajó a desayunar, solo pudo un bocado rápido antes de que sus nervios le pusieran demasiado ansioso y no pudiera comer más.

"Cálmate Harry, es solo un viaje a Hogsmeade", le dijo Hermione a su sobrino mientras caminaban de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor para agarrar sus chaquetas.

"Sí, pero también es una primera cita", señaló Harry. "Seguramente estás nervioso por salir con Draco hoy".

"¿Por qué teníamos nervios por ir a Hogsmeade con mi novio?" Hermione pidió con una sonrisa.

"Es la primera vez que salen como pareja", respondió Harry. "Puede que hayan estado juntos por un tiempo, pero esta es su primera cita pública".

"Fuimos al Callejón Diagon durante el verano", respondió Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado.

"Sí, con un grupo", argumentó Harry. "Esta será tu primera vez solo en una cita adecuada".

"Aun así, todavía no estoy nerviosa", respondió Hermione. "Como dices, hemos estado juntos por casi dos años. Dadas algunas de las otras cosas que hemos hecho juntos, vamos a Hogsmeade es manso".

"Está bien, está bien, no necesito más detalles", interrumpió Harry. Sospechaba fuertemente que su tía y su mejor amigo habían dormido juntos, pero cada vez que temía sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, cambiaba de tema porque no quería saber ningún detalle.

Hermione solo se rió cuando la pareja agarró sus chaquetas y bajó las escaleras. En el pasillo delantero, Draco y estaba esperando a Hermione. Cuando el rubio saludó a Hermione con un beso abrasador, Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de la pareja cariñosa. Dadas sus demostraciones públicas de afecto desde que la verdad había salido a la luz, Harry estaba bastante contento de haber saltado a ir al pueblo con la pareja.

"¿Estás seguro de que tú y Daphne no quieren unirse a nosotros?" Draco le pidió a Harry. "Nos reuniremos con Blaise y Luna para almorzar, y pasaremos la tarde con Theo, Vince y Greg".

"Ya veremos a la hora del almuerzo", respondió Harry. "Pero para esta mañana, solo seremos nosotros dos".

"Está bien, diviértete", dijo Draco cuando él y Hermione salieron del pasillo para ir a Hogsmeade.

Mientras Harry estaba parado en el pasillo, parecía que todos se dirigían a Hogsmeade, aunque no había señales de Daphne. Justo cuando Harry comenzó a preguntar si había sido plantado, Daphne había visto desde las escaleras que conducían desde las mazmorras. La cara de Harry instantáneamente se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa cuando Daphne se acercó a él.

Lo siento, llegué un poco tarde, no puedo decidir qué ponerme ", dijo Daphne con una sonrisa tímida.

"Bueno, te ves increíble", dijo Harry, sus brillantes ojos verdes escaneando sobre Daphne. Llevaba una falda larga con estampado negro y morado, un top lila pálido y tenía una chaqueta negra sobre su brazo.

"Gracias, Harry", respondió Daphne con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la chaqueta. "¿Estás listo para irnos?"

"Lo estoy", respondió Harry asintiendo, intercambiando sonrisas con Daphne, la pareja salió del castillo y comenzó a caminar hacia Hogsmeade con todos los demás.

"Parece que va a ser un día ajetreado", consideró Daphne cuando estaban a medio camino de Hogsmeade.

"Sí, parece que la mayoría de la escuela va a estar en Hogsmeade", respondió Harry pensativo.

"¿Es eso un problema?" Pregunté a Daphne, sintiendo que Harry no estaba tan ansioso por bajar a la aldea como lo que había estado antes.

"En realidad no", respondió Harry. "Supongo que soy un poco cauteloso de estar cerca de tanta gente que podría odiarme".

"¿Crees que la mayoría de la gente te odia?" Daphne preguntó sorprendida. "Pensé que todos habían tomado las noticias sorprendentemente bien. No parece haber una gran cantidad de odio dirigido hacia ti y Hermione".

Tal vez porque la mayoría de las personas son más inteligentes que Ron Weasley ", resopló Harry." Ron puede odiarnos abiertamente y querer que nos vayamos, pero creo que la mayoría de las personas se reservan sus opiniones reales. Estamos teniendo cuidado de no mostrar su carta y qué se encuentran clasificados como enemigos. Sinceramente, creo que hay más personas que comparten las opiniones de Ron, simplemente no son tan abiertas en su odio ".

"Incluso si eso es cierto, no significa que van a mostrar su verdadera cara en Hogsmeade", señaló Daphne. "No es más seguro el pueblo que la escuela. Si intenta y causa problemas hoy, solo sé metros en problemas. Confía en mí, Harry, nadie intenta nada. Solo relájate, intenta y diviértete".

"Estoy seguro de que puedo manejar eso", dijo Harry, dándole una sonrisa a Daphne.

Harry dejó de lado sus dudas con respecto a otros estudiantes cuando él y Daphne llegaron a la aldea. Apenas entraron en el pueblo, recibieron la cuenta de la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigieron en la misma dirección.

"¿Cual es el problema?" Pregunté Daphne cuando un par de niños del tercer año pasaron corriendo de emoción y se lanzaron de cabeza a la multitud.

"No tengo idea", respondió Harry. "¿Quieres averiguarlo?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Daphne.

Impulsivamente, Harry agarró la mano de Daphne y juntos chocaron contra la multitud. A medida que se acercaban al frente de la multitud, descubrieron que todos estaban reuniéndose alrededor de una tienda. La tienda era púrpura y llamativa y había docenas de globos atados a las puertas. Frente a las puertas había una cinta roja, y de pie junto a la cinta estaban los gemelos Weasley, anunciando que su nueva tienda estaba lista para los estudiantes de Hogsmeade.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes ya está abierto ", declaró Fred mientras cortaba la cinta y George lanzaba los globos al aire.

"¿Qué piensas?" Daphne le causó un Harry. "¿Lo intentamos o lo evitamos?"

"Quiero echar un vistazo", admitió Harry. "Pero va a estar muy ocupado de inmediato. ¿Qué tal si miramos algunas de las otras tiendas antes de volver más tarde?"

"Bien", dijo Daphne.

Alejándose de la tienda, Harry y Daphne se abrieron paso entre la multitud esperando entrar a la nueva tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Dejando a la multitud detrás de ellos, la pareja se verá a buscar en algunas de las otras tiendas. No hace falta decir que Zonko estaba casi desierto y el gerente de la tienda se quejaba en voz alta sobre la competencia cuando Harry y Daphne pasaron la tienda.

Pasando por Zonko's, la pareja se afecta a Honeydukes. Cuando entraban a la tienda, estaban discutiendo sus dulces favoritos. Sin embargo, la conversación se detuvo rápidamente cuando doblaron una esquina y casi chocan con Beth, que estaba revisando los estantes de los chocolates caros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Harry siseó a su abuela.

"Vine a comprar algunos chocolates para esta noche, tu abuelo y yo estamos planeando una noche romántica solos", respondió Beth.

"No necesito saberlo", dijo Harry con una mueca.

"Honestamente Harry, a veces eres tan mojigato", se rió Beth. "No era como si incluyera el sexo".

"Por favor, no", rogó Harry mientras Daphne se reía a su lado.

"Está bien, te dejaré en paz", dijo Beth con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una gran caja de bombones del estante. "Diviértete Harry y no hagas nada que yo no haría".

Harry gimió cuando Beth le guiñó un ojo mientras ella se alejaba para pagar sus compras. A su lado, Daphne siguió riendo y, mientras entraban en la tienda, anunciaron que le gustaba Beth.

"Ella es divertida", dijo Daphne.

"Lo es", admitió Harry.

Una vez que dejaron Honeydukes, Harry había esperado que no se toparan con nadie más, pero no fue así. Al costado de la tienda de quidditch, vieron a Hermione y Draco involucrados en una acalorada sesión de besos. Luego entraría en la librería, solo para dirigirse a la sección de misterio para encontrar a Lucius y Narcissa besándose y tonteando como una pareja de adolescentes.

"Harry, Daphne", saludó Lucius con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Narcissa se ajustaba apresuradamente el vestido. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Estábamos buscando libros. Es lo que la mayoría de la gente hace en una librería", respondió Harry con una sonrisa descarada.

"Sí, por supuesto", respondió Narcissa, dándole a la pareja una sonrisa temblorosa. "Simplemente deberíamos irnos".

"Tal vez pueda visitar la tienda de dulces a continuación", le susurró Lucius a Narcissa cuando pasó junto a los dos adolescentes. "Puedo comprar una bolsa de tus dulces favoritos y puedes agradecerme de la misma manera que solías en la escuela".

"¿Puedes creer a esos dos?" Harry se rió cuando un juguetón Lucius y Narcissa salieron rápidamente de la librería. "Es una suerte que Draco no los vio, amenaza un ataque".

"Creo que solo estaban reviviendo su juventud", se rió Daphne "Supongo que Lucius y Narcissa eran adolescentes juguetones".

"De tal padre, tal hijo", respondió Harry. "Draco es un adolescente lujurioso, por lo que es lógico que Lucius sea lo mismo".

"¿Cómo sabes que Draco es lujurioso?" Daphne pidió con cautela. "No hablas de sexo con él, ¿verdad?"

"Considerando que está durmiendo con mi tía, eso sería un no", respondió Harry. "Aunque incluso si no fuera, la respuesta probablemente sería no. Creo que algunas cosas podrían ser privadas en las parejas".

"No podría estar más de acuerdo", respondió Daphne con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de tomar algunos libros, no de la sección de misterio después de lo que habían presenciado, Harry y Daphne salieron de la librería. En el camino vieron a Draco y Hermione paseando por el pueblo, pero en el lugar de unirse a ellos, les indicó un saludo rápido y se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta. Durante el resto de la mañana, pasearon por el pueblo, entorno a la tienda extraña, pero principalmente conocían.

"Draco nos invitó a unirnos a almorzar si estás interesado", dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a discutir sobre conseguir algo de comida.

"Suena bien. ¿Las Tres Escobas?" Pregunté Daphne.

"Supongo que sí", respondió Harry. "¿Deberíamos ir a ver?"

"Vamos", respondió Daphne, agarrando la mano de Harry mientras caminaban hacia el pub.

Al entrar en el pub popular, Harry buscó a su mejor amigo y tía, pero vio a su padre sentado en el bar. Severus estaba sentado al final del bar, conversando con Rosmerta cuando ella no estaba sirviendo. Sin embargo, mientras observaba, Rosmerta se inclinó sobre la barra y le dio un beso a Severus.

"Maldita familia", murmuró Harry, desviando la mirada.

"Tu padre parece bastante enamorado de Rosmerta", reflexionó Daphne con una sonrisa mientras observaba la interacción entre el director y su novia.

"Sí, es serio", respondió Harry.

Asegurándose de no volver al bar, Harry pudo registrar la habitación hasta que encontraron a Draco y Hermione acomodados en una esquina con Blaise y Luna. Caminando por la habitación, la pareja se reunió en un par de asientos libres en la cabina de la esquina que ocupaban sus amigos.

"¿Cómo va su cita?" Blaise pidió.

"Bien, ¿cómo está la tuya?" Daphne respondió.

"Excelente", respondió Blaise, sonriéndole a Luna mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

"¿No vas a ir a pedir almuerzo, Harry?" Pregunté Draco con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Papá sigue sentado allí besando a Rosmerta en cada oportunidad?" Pregunto Harry.

Draco hizo una demostración de asomarse fuera de la cabina y mirar hacia la barra antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Sí. Son como un par de adolescentes".

"Hablando de adolescentes, encontramos a tus padres en la librería", le dijo Harry a Draco con una sonrisa divertida. "Creo que estaban reviviendo viejos tiempos".

"Los atrapamos hace menos de media hora", murmuró Draco con un escalofrío. "Mamá le estaba agradeciendo a papá por haberle comprado una bolsa de sus mentas favoritas. Nunca volveré a ver un caramelo de menta de la misma manera".

Harry se rió del evidente horror de Draco por sus padres, pero se comparó de su amigo y le preguntó por la tienda de los gemelos y si alguien la había visitado.

"Nos vamos después del almuerzo", le dijo Hermione. "¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?"

"¿Dafne?" Harry se volvió hacia su cita. En realidad, le gustaba la idea de ir a la tienda de bromas en grupo, pero no quería que Daphne pensara que estaba acortando su cita.

"Me suena bien", respondió Daphne. "Ahora podemos ordenar, tengo hambre".

Cuando el grupo terminó de almorzar, Theo y los demás Slytherins se habían unido a ellos. Los padres de Draco también habían aparecido, y habían desaparecido en la trastienda con Severus y Rosmerta. Antes de que los adultos tengan otra oportunidad de avergonzarlos, Harry sugirió que se tomaran un descanso. Después de pagar la cuenta, el grupo salió del pub y se dirigió hacia la nueva tienda de bromas en el pueblo.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes no estaba tan lleno como lo había estado esa mañana, pero todavía había una gran cantidad de gente cuando el grupo entró en la tienda. Cuando entraron en la tienda, todos esperaban que los detuvieran y echaran, pero nadie les echó una segunda mirada. En cambio, se quedarán solos para explorar completamente la tienda y los ingeniosos inventos de los gemelos Weasley.

"Este lugar es genial", dijo Theo mientras amontonaba cosas en una canasta para comprar.

"Sí, sí, solo los gemelos estuvieran en el lado correcto", dijo Draco en voz baja.

"Cierto", acordó Harry mientras tomaba algunos inventos. "Ahora veremos si seremos echados".

Preparándose para el rechazo, Harry sacó sus compras a la caja, donde Fred estaba atendiendo. Al ver a Harry, la sonrisa descarada de Fred desapareció de su rostro. Sin embargo, no rechazó a Harry, sino que silenciosamente cambió su ritmo y solo pudo pedir el dinero.

"La tienda es genial", dijo Harry mientras pagaba. "Estoy tan contento que tú y George obtuvieron lo que querían".

"¿De Verdad?" Fred esperaba, no muy seguro de si le creía a Harry después de todo lo que había sucedido.

"De verdad", confirmó Harry. "No tengo ningún problema contigo, Fred. De hecho, no tengo ningún problema real con tu familia. Simplemente estamos en diferentes lados".

"Supongo que sí", dijo Fred en voz baja mientras empacaba las compras de Harry en una bolsa y se la entregaba. "No te prohibiremos a tus amigos venir Harry, pero tampoco seremos amigos. Ni George ni nosotros queremos problemas, pero no podemos tolerar lo que tú y Hermione han hecho. Mentiste durante cinco años, y el dolor que le causate a Ron es imperdonable. Esperemos que las cosas no empeoren tanto que tengamos que pelear, porque realmente estaremos en lados diferentes ".

Harry asintió en silencio mientras se alejaba de la caja y dejaba que Theo y los demás compraran sus cosas. Una vez que terminaron, el grupo salió de la tienda, y Harry no estaba seguro de si volvería. La tienda era genial y le encantaban los inventos de los gemelos, pero sabía que la atmósfera siempre estaría helada cuando estaba en la tienda.

"Harry, ¿quieres dar un último paseo antes de que volvamos a la escuela?" Daphne pidió en voz baja.

"Me gustaría eso", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Despidándose de los demás, la pareja se perdió en un último paseo por el pueblo. Finalmente tuvimos que regresar a la escuela, pero cuando llegaron al castillo la cita terminó con un pequeño beso y la promesa de tener otra cita. Aunque la pareja no iba a esperar el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade, Harry sugirió que podrían encontrarse en la escuela. De hecho, ya tenía algunas ideas de cómo él y Daphne pudieron salir correctamente sin tener que dejar el castillo.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Incluso con la información que Dumbledore les había dejado, a Sirius y Remus les llevó más tiempo encontrar la cueva en la que pensaban que Voldemort había escondido un Horrocrux de lo que inicialmente había estimado. Fue solo una vez que visitaron el área, que se dieron cuenta de la escala de su búsqueda. La cueva estaba ubicada en una escarpada costa muggle, y había docenas de cuevas potenciales que Voldemort podría haber usado para ocultar su Horrocrux. Sin embargo, con un poco de búsqueda, Remus y Lupin localizaron lo que creían que era la cueva correcta en la primera semana de noviembre.

"Definitivamente lo está", dijo Remus desde donde él y Sirius estaban encaramados en una roca con vista al mar.

"¿De verdad?" Sirius miró a su alrededor con escepticismo. "Hemos llegado aquí por arte de magia, pero cómo demonios llego Tú-Sabes-Quién cuando era niño. Pensé que Dumbledore eligió este lugar debido a un incidente en su infancia".

"Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes en ese entonces", sugirió Remus encogiéndose de hombros. "La cueva podría no haber sido tan difícil de alcanzar".

"Eso esperarías, de lo contrario un niño no tendría ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo", murmuró Sirius.

"¿Realmente importa en este momento?" Remus cuestionó. "Lo que importa es entrar a la cueva y buscar".

"Y eso no va a ser fácil", comentó Sirius, dirigiendo su atención a la entrada de la cueva.

Una gran roca cubría la entrada, y había un trozo del acantilado en la que estaban parados, lo que llevó a los dos magos a sospechar que había sido una cueva en algún momento. En cualquier otro lugar podrían haber intentado abrirse paso en la cueva, pero tenían miedo de entrar duro. Un movimiento incorrecto podría derribar toda la cueva sobre ellos, sin mencionar los acantilados circundantes. Ni Remus ni Sirius querían ser responsables de lo que podría ser un accidente devastador en el mundo muggle.

Creo que lo que necesitamos es paciencia y pensamiento", dijo Remus, dándole a su mejor amigo una mirada de advertencia.

"Puedo ser paciente", protestó Sirius.

Remus no respondió a su amigo, solo se rió en voz baja y se dispuso a examinar la gran roca que bloqueaba la entrada de cualquier manera. Murmurando por lo bajo sobre cómo era perfectamente capaz de ser sensible, Sirius se unió a su amigo para examinar su primer obstáculo.

"Esta roca no ha caído en su lugar, se ha colocado aquí", anunció Sirius después de unos minutos de examen. "Se supone que parece una cueva, pero no lo es".

"¿Estás seguro?" Remus preguntó vacilante.

"Estoy seguro", respondió Sirius con confianza. "Creo que esta cueva es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos".

"Quieres usar la fuerza", dijo Remus con un suspiro.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", respondió Sirius con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su varita y retrocedía lo más que podía en la repisa. Una vez que Remus también se alejó de la repisa, levantó la varita y se concentró en la base de la roca y disparó un hechizo. "¡Bombarda!"

El hechizo de Sirius voló hacia la roca, y algunas rocas pequeñas se astillaron, pero la roca principal se mantuvo firme. Lanzando algunos hechizos de explosión más en la roca, Sirius solo logró crear algunas rocas más pequeñas de la roca.

"Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo juntos", sugirió Remus mientras sacaba su varita.

"Está bien", respondió Sirius asintiendo. "Uno la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres. ¡Bombarda!"

"Bombarda!" Remus llamó al mismo tiempo que su amigo y dos rayos de magia volaron hacia la roca.

Los dos hechizos golpearon la roca en el mismo instante, y desalojaron otro pedacito de roca. Sin embargo, la roca regresó volando hacia la pareja y golpeó a Sirius directamente en la frente.

"Maldición", escupió Sirius, cayendo de rodillas con la fuerza del impacto.

"¿Estás bien?" Remus comprobó.

"Bien", murmuró Sirius, pasándose la mano por la cabeza y descubriendo que la roca había roto la piel y ahora estaba sangrando.

Ignorando el poco de sangre, Sirius se puso de pie y se precipitó hacia la roca. Cuando descubrió que todo lo que habían logrado hacer con su magia combinada era crear una pequeña grieta en la superficie, estampó su mano ensangrentada en la roca con un grito de molestia. A este ritmo, estarían en la roca todo el día, solo tratando de abrirse paso en la cueva.

"Cuidado", advirtió Remus a su amigo. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alejar a Sirius de la roca para revisar su lesión, hubo un crujido y la roca comenzó a deslizarse hacia un lado.

"¿Que demonios?" Murmuró Sirius, retrocediendo en estado de shock.

"Por supuesto", Remus hizo una mueca, abofeteándose mentalmente por no estar en la pelota. "Magia de sangre. Un sacrificio de sangre abre la cueva".

"Un poco primitivo, ¿no?" Sirius resopló.

"Mucha magia oscura incorpora magia de sangre", respondió Remus. "Necesitamos recordar eso a medida que avanzamos. Necesitamos pensar cómo la oscuridad".

"En este momento eso no es un problema", respondió Sirius mientras miraba la entrada a la cueva.

"No tan rápido", llamó Remus, deteniendo a su amigo antes de que fueran más lejos. "Tratemos primero con el corte en la cabeza".

Sirius protestó, alegando que estaba bien, pero Remus insistió en que recibió algún tratamiento médico antes de continuar. Afortunadamente, fue solo una pasta y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos magos estuvieran listos para aventurarse en la cueva. Encendiendo sus varitas, entraron en la cueva, listos para enfrentar lo que Voldemort les tenía reservado.

Lo que siguió fue una caminata de dos horas a través de una cueva oscura, donde tuvieron que superar varios bloqueos de magia oscura. Sin embargo, no era una corriente constante de magia a la que tenían que enfrentarse, la mayoría de las veces, solo la cueva era un obstáculo suficiente. Después de dos horas, tanto Sirius como Lupin estaban seguros de que estaban profundamente en las entrañas de los acantilados. Escapar no iba a ser fácil, pero al menos no tuvieron que atravesar toda la magia oscura de nuevo, ya que habían lidiado con todo en el camino hacia abajo.

"¿Es esto?" Preguntó Sirius cuando llegaron al borde de lo que parecía un lago subterráneo.

"Creo que hay una isla en el medio del lago", respondió Remus, sosteniendo su varita encendida para que pudieran ver mejor.

"Ahora solo tenemos que ir hacia allá", dijo Sirius, buscando de lado a lado un puente de algún tipo. Realmente no le gustaba nadar hacia la isla, pero lo haría si tuviera que hacerlo.

Remus también estaba mirando a su alrededor, y vio una cuerda que desaparecía en el agua. Levantando la cuerda, comenzó a tirar de ella y, al hacerlo, un pequeño bote comenzó a levantarse del agua.

"Excelente", sonrió Sirius, avanzando hacia el borde del agua para ayudar a acercar el bote.

Cuando Sirius ayudó a Remus con el bote, se acercó demasiado al agua y su pie terminó chapoteando en el lago. En el momento en que su pie estuvo en el lago, algo lo agarró y Sirius se encontró tirado en el suelo mientras lo que lo había agarrado intentaba tirarlo al agua.

"¡Remus!

"Sirius" Remus estuvo al lado de su amigo en un instante y sacó a Sirius del alcance de lo que sea que lo hubiera agarrado.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, también había terminado con su pie en el agua y lo que sea que había agarrado a Sirius había dirigido su atención hacia él. O al menos, así fue como apareció inicialmente, pero en el segundo en que la misteriosa criatura en el agua lo atrapó, lo liberó. De hecho, la criatura no solo liberó a Remus, sino que lo arrojó directamente fuera del agua.

"¿Qué era esa cosa?" Sirius jadeó mientras miraba hacia abajo a su pierna y descubrió que la pierna de su pantalón había sido destrozada por lo que sea que lo había agarrado.

"No lo sé, pero no le gusto", reflexionó Remus. "Podría ser mi sangre de hombre lobo. Ojalá nos deje solos ahora".

"Con suerte," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y volvía su atención al bote que habían estado tratando de alcanzar.

El bote se había desvanecido, pero la cuerda aún era visible, así que asegurándose de no acercarse demasiado al borde del agua, los dos magos arrastraron el bote a la superficie una vez más. No queriendo perder el tiempo, la pareja se subió al bote tan pronto como estaba cerca de la costa, y usando magia lo impulsaron a la isla. Mientras viajaban, fueron conscientes de las criaturas que flotaban en el agua junto al bote, posiblemente gracias a la herencia de hombres lobo de Remus, las misteriosas criaturas permanecieron en el agua

Cuando el barco atracó, la pareja salió tan rápido como pudieron y recorrieron la pequeña isla. Sin embargo, lo único en la isla era una fuente adornada, llena de agua, y un cáliz plateado sentado en el borde de la fuente.

"¿Es la copa, crees?" Cuestionó Remus, recogiendo el cáliz mientras Sirius miraba la fuente.

"No lo creo", respondió Sirius. "Ven y mira."

Cuando Remus miró la fuente, vio un relicario sentado en el fondo del agua. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius fue a buscar la fuente para agarrar el relicario, encontró sus dedos corriendo sobre la piedra. O el relicario era una ilusión, o estaba oculto de alguna manera que hacía imposible agarrarlo de la fuente.

"Creo que necesitamos eliminar el contenido de la fuente", dijo Remus.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Agarrando el cáliz de Remus, sacó un vaso lleno de agua y lo tiró al suelo. Sin embargo, una vez que el agua tocó el suelo, la fuente pareció rellenarse.

"No creo que sea así", dijo Remus con un suspiro. "Para llegar al relicario, alguien tiene que beber el agua, y supongo que está envenenado".

"Quien lo beba probablemente morirá", señaló Sirius. "Nos tomará un par de horas salir de la cueva. Puede que no sea suficiente tiempo".

"Es una oportunidad que tendremos que aprovechar", respondió Remus. "Sé que, de hecho, tenemos un bezoar en tu casa, así que cualquiera que sea el veneno, tenemos una cura".

"Proporcionar a quien beba el veneno no vivir tanto tiempo", murmuró Sirius.

"Aprovecharé la oportunidad", dijo Remus, tomando el cáliz de la mano de su amigo.

"¿Por qué tú?" Exigió Sirius, arrebatando el cáliz de Remus.

"Los genes del hombre lobo en mí lucharán contra el veneno que sea, con suerte nos dará tiempo suficiente para volver a casa", explicó Remus. "Sabes que se necesita mucho para dañarme".

A pesar de que no quería que su amigo se pusiera en peligro, Sirius tuvo que aceptar que tenía más sentido que Remus se arriesgara con la poción. Ser un hombre lobo no lo hizo exactamente inmune a los venenos, pero les tomó más tiempo abrirse camino a través de su sistema.

Con la decisión tomada, Remus tomó un cáliz lleno de líquido. Ahogándose rápidamente, volvió a llenar el cáliz y se lo echó por el cuello también. Mientras bebía, ambos esperaron cualquier efecto que el líquido tuviera que apoderarse de Remus, pero no pasó nada. Lo único que sucedió fue que la fuente comenzó a vaciarse lentamente. Con cada vaso que bebía Remus, Sirius intentaba obtener el relicario, pero no fue hasta que la fuente estuvo prácticamente seca que fue capaz de agarrarlo.

"Lo tengo", declaró triunfante.

"Bien", respondió Remus con voz ronca.

"Remus". Sirius estuvo al lado de su amigo en un instante cuando Remus comenzó a balancearse en el acto. "Espera, te sacaré de aquí".

Metiendo el relicario de forma segura en su bolsillo, Sirius ayudó a Remus a regresar al bote y lo condujo de vuelta a la orilla. El viaje fue un poco más duro que el primero ya que las criaturas en el agua parecían sentir que Remus no era una amenaza en este momento. Sin embargo, Sirius pudo regresar el bote a la orilla sin ningún incidente importante. Sin embargo, salir del bote no fue fácil ya que Remus apenas podía pararse y Sirius prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a su amigo lejos del agua y cualquier criatura que acechara en sus profundidades.

"No te preocupes Remus, te sacaré de aquí", prometió Sirius.

A pesar de que fue una lucha, Sirius logró que Remus volviera a atravesar la cueva. En el momento en que salieron de los confines de la cueva, y era seguro aparecer, Sirius sacó su varita y los llevó de regreso a Grimmauld Place. Tanto Molly como Tonks estaban en la sede, e inmediatamente corrieron en ayuda de Sirius cuando llegó con un Remus casi inconsciente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Tonks preguntó con horror cuando vio a Remus.

"Una especie de veneno", respondió Sirius. "Remus mencionó un bezoar, lo necesitamos ahora".

Molly salió corriendo y tomó el bezoar, y una vez que Remus se lo tragó, lentamente comenzó a mejorar. Sin embargo, todavía estaba acomodado en la cama y el enfoque de Sirius estaba firmemente en su mejor amigo. Mientras se aseguraba de que su mejor amigo estuviera bien, Sirius no pensó en el relicario en su bolsillo. De hecho, fueron varias horas después, una vez que estuvo completamente seguro de que Remus iba a estar bien, antes de que Sirius sacara el relicario de su bolsillo para examinarlo.

Cuando Sirius sacó el relicario de su bolsillo, su pulgar atrapó un cierre lateral y el relicario se abrió, haciendo que una pequeña hoja de pergamino revoloteaba hacia el suelo. Cogiendo la nota, Sirius frunció el ceño cuando reconoció que el garabato en el papel pertenecía a su hermano. Al leer el periódico, descubrió que era una nota para Voldemort, explicando que el Horrocrux había sido tomado y reemplazado por un falso.

"Regulus, ¿qué hiciste?" Susurró Sirius, preguntándose si el Horrocrux tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

Su hermano se había unido a los Mortífagos de buena gana, pero cuando intentó retroceder y dejarlos, lo mataron. Al menos eso era lo que Sirius siempre había creído, pero con esta nota ahora no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez lo mataron por alguna otra razón. Aunque si lo mataron por robar el Horrocrux, ¿por que Voldemort había dejado el Horrocrux falso en su escondite? ¿Era para engañar a gente como Dumbledore si alguna vez se topaba con su secreto, o no sabía que su relicario había sido reemplazado? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, Sirius estaba seguro de que no iba a descubrir la verdad todos estos años después. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que Regulus hubiera escondido el relicario antes de que Voldemort lo matara, y en ese caso había una muy buena posibilidad de que estuviera escondido en algún lugar de Grimmauld Place. Todo lo que Sirius tenía que hacer ahora, era encontrarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Como es tradición en este fanfic el capitulo tiene dedicatoria…

Asi qué Adhara Meissa Black gracias por ser el primer review después de TODO este tiempo, así que solo por ti, va este Capitulo.

Parecía que la escuela apenas había reiniciado cuando Hermione, Harry, Draco y sus amigos abordaron el tren para las vacaciones de Navidad. El tiempo transcurrido desde el primero de septiembre había pasado volando, aunque hubo algunas sorpresas en el transcurso del primer trimestre. Especialmente con respecto a los estudiantes y sus reacciones hacia Hermione y Harry.

La pareja había regresado a Hogwarts, con la intención de tener a todos menos a los Slytherin contra ellos, sin embargo, las cosas no habían funcionado de esa manera. En cambio, aparte de Ron, no habían tenido un gran resentimiento dirigido hacia ellos. Aunque, eso no quiere decir que la pareja estaba comprando que todos no se vieron afectados por quienes realmente eran. De hecho, tanto Harry como Hermione creían que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts solo jugaban un juego cauteloso. Estaban convencidos de que si las cosas se intensificaban y había que elegir bandos, la gran mayoría de la escuela lucharía contra Hermione, Harry y su familia. Pero por ahora, la gente estaba feliz de permanecer neutral, lo que significa que las cosas habían sido más fáciles de lo esperado para Hermione y Harry.

Aunque, una cosa que no los tomó por sorpresa fue Ron. Había reaccionado tal como esperaban, y después de tres meses en su compañía, se estaban acostumbrando a sus arrebatos diarios. Parecía que con cada día que pasaba, él estaba cada vez más frustrado por la falta de apoyo que estaba recibiendo de los otros estudiantes y su actitud estaba sufriendo. Hermione y Harry se preocuparon brevemente cuando Ron se disculpó con Neville, sin embargo, no hizo ningún intento de conseguir que el otro mago se embarcara como temían. En cambio, se disculpó y luego ignoró a Neville. En cambio, su ira estaba dirigida a Harry, Hermione y su hermana, Ginny.

Especialmente a Harry le encantaba el hecho de que había tanta tensión entre los dos hermanos Weasley. Aunque no creía que Ginny estuviera tan tranquila sobre las cosas como ella decía estar, estaba más que feliz de fingir que todo estaba bien y dejarla distanciarse de su hermano. Por supuesto, ayudó que Ginny hubiera sido una gran adición al equipo de quidditch, y cuando ganaron su primer partido de la temporada, Harry se aseguró de elogiar públicamente a Ginny por su habilidad de anotar justo donde sabía que Ron podía escuchar. El resultado final fue que los dos hermanos discutían una vez más, y durante las últimas semanas de mandato, Harry apenas los había visto reconocerse.

Aunque no todo había sido sobre las reacciones de las personas a las identidades secretas de Hermione y Harry. Gran parte de su tiempo se había dedicado a sus vidas amorosas. Desde su primera cita en Hogsmeade, Harry y Daphne habían sido prácticamente inseparables. Harry había arreglado para que tuvieran citas en Hogwarts y sus alrededores, incluida la observación de estrellas en la torre de astronomía, picnics en los jardines e incluso algunas noches en la habitación mágica que se convirtió en lo que quisieran. La pareja ahora era una pareja, y estaban ansiosos por pasar un tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

En cuanto a Draco y Hermione, su romance iba cada vez más fuerte. Habían tenido algunas sesiones de terapia más en el baño de los Prefectos, y Hermione ahora estaba más que cómoda en el agua mientras Draco estaba con ella. También pasaron mucho tiempo en la habitación mágica, y en realidad habían pasado la noche en la habitación en varias ocasiones. Afortunadamente, nadie les había encontado ya que los amigos de Draco no lo traicionarían de esa manera y los compañeros de habitación de Hermione probablemente estaban demasiado asustados para contar historias sobre la hija del Señor Oscuro.

Además del romance y las sorprendentes reacciones de la gente hacia Hermione y Harry, los únicos otros eventos notables fueron los cambios de personal. Severus se había metido en el trabajo del Director sin esfuerzo y muchos estudiantes no echaban de menos a Dumbledore. En cuanto al nuevo Profesor de Historia de la Magia, había logrado que la gente se interesara por la lección. Los estudiantes realmente estaban interesados en aprender sobre la historia de los magos de nuevo, y sus clases eran de las mejores de la escuela. Por supuesto, no todos apreciaron al nuevo Profesor y sus lecciones, ya que significaba que Historia de la Magia ya no era el viaje fácil que había sido. Ahora había un profesor en el lugar que realmente se preocupaba por el tema, y eso significaba que también se preocupaba por el trabajo que la gente estaba haciendo y sus tareas.

En cuanto a Beth, estaba demostrando ser una de las profesoras más populares que Hogwarts había tenido. Los estudiantes se entusiasmaron con sus clases y su método de enseñanza, que era muy diferente al enfoque de línea dura de Severus. No es que Beth fuera alguien con quien meterse, y ella era estricta si la gente se salía de la línea, pero era excelente para alentar a las personas a alcanzar su potencial. Incluso Ron luchó por encontrar algo malo que decir sobre ella, aunque considerando con quién estaba casada, se negó a admitir que era una buena profesora.

Lucius, por otro lado, se parecía un poco a Severus, un gusto adquirido. Los estudiantes lo amaban o lo odiaban. No favorecía descaradamente a los Slytherin, pero como con todos los jefes de las casas, era obvio de qué casa favorecia. Al igual que Severus, era un profesor estricto. Podría ser bastante mordaz cuando la gente se equivocaba, y más de unos pocos estudiantes ineptos se habían encontrado al final de su brutal lengua. Sin embargo, si un estudiante sobresalía, sin importar su casa, él era el primero en la fila para alabarlo. Al igual que Beth, creía en alentar a los estudiantes, y era muy bueno para encontrar algo en lo que la gente sobresaliera y desarrollar sus habilidades a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, hubo algunos estudiantes nerviosos cuando las clases cambiaron a Artes Oscuras, pero hasta ahora las cosas parecían ser más o menos lo mismo. La única diferencia real era que estaban aprendiendo más sobre las maldiciones oscuras y la magia antes de aprender a superarlas. Aunque, el trío había notado que en las lecciones prácticas ciertas personas nunca lanzaban las maldiciones oscuras. Lucius fue muy astuto al asegurarse de que cualquiera que considerara una amenaza potencial, como Ron, no tuviera experiencia de primera mano en lanzar maldiciones oscuras. No tenía sentido entregar las ventajas enemigas, y Ron y los demás no habían notado que se estaban perdiendo el aprendizaje de ciertos hechizos.

En el viaje de regreso a casa, Hermione pasó la mayor parte del viaje sentada junto a Draco, mirando por la ventana y pensando en los tres meses anteriores. Por supuesto, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que Pansy Parkinson intentaba abrirse paso entre el afecto de los niños. Todo el tiempo, Pansy había estado compartiendo su atención entre Draco, Harry y Theo. Al menos había estado tratando de coquetear con Draco, hasta que Hermione la llevó a un lado la semana anterior y le dijo a la bruja que si la atrapaba coqueteando con su novio nuevamente, se aseguraría de que nadie volviera a mirar a Pansy de nuevo, ya que la había hechizado tanto que estaría marcada de por vida. Pansy había recibido el mensaje y se alejó de Draco, pero obviamente todavía estaba después de enganchar a Harry o Theo. Aparentemente, Pansy no había recibido el mensaje de que Harry estaba con Daphne.

Lamentablemente para Theo, eso significaba que Pansy estaba centrando la mayor parte de su atención en él. Desafortunadamente para Pansy, Theo no estaba interesado ya que sabía que ella solo se estaba acercando a él porque era el hijo del Ministro. Theo fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si Pansy pensaba que tenía una oportunidad con Harry o Draco, lo dejaría caer como una papa caliente, y él no estaba interesado en eso. En cambio, se resistía a sus avances y se encontraría con una chica a la que le gustaba por lo que era, no por el poder que su padre tenía en el mundo mágico.

Al final del viaje en tren, Pansy se había ido volando, ya que no había llegado a ninguna parte con ninguno de los chicos. Pero al menos eso significaba que el grupo estaba libre de Pansy cuando desembarcaron del tren e hicieron planes para reunirse antes de Navidad. Al despedirse de sus amigos, Harry, Hermione y Draco buscaron a sus padres, pero la única persona que pudieron ver fue a Narcissa.

"Todos regresarán conmigo", explicó Narcissa cuando Hermione y Harry preguntaron dónde estaban Beth o Voldemort.

"¿Está todo bien?" Hermione preguntó nerviosamente.

"Está bien", Narcissa tranquilizó al adolescente. "Beth y Lucius todavía están en la escuela con Severus, y Él señor oscuro tiene una reunión de negocios. Todos cenaremos en la mansión. Y, por supuesto, quiero escuchar todo. Quiero saber qué tipo de un profesor es Lucius ".

"¿Por qué? ¿Entonces podemos alimentar tus fantasías depravadas sobre él?" Murmuró Draco. Conocía a sus padres demasiado bien y apostaría cualquier cosa a que habían usado la nueva posición de su padre para disfrutar de un poco de diversión de juego de roles.

Narcissa simplemente negó con la cabeza a su hijo mientras comprobaba que todos tenían todo. Luego llevó a los tres adolescentes a la mansión Malfoy, donde persuadió a Harry y Hermione para que la contaran sobre todos los chismes antes de la cena.

C. O. T. D.

Mientras el trío oscuro se estaba preparando para cenar en la mansión Malfoy, Ron y Ginny se encontraron siendo llevados a Grimmauld Place. Cuando llegaron allí, encontraron que una porción decente de la Orden estaba en residencia, incluida la mayoría de su familia. Después de saludar a su familia, Ron y Ginny se encontraron solos en la biblioteca con Sirius y Remus mientras Molly comenzaba la cena.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Neville?" Sirius preguntó. No había querido hablar del tema con Molly porque sabía que ella todavía estaba molesta porque Augusta Longbottom le dijera que se perdiera y dejara a su nieto solo.

"Lento", admitió Ginny. "Pero llegaremos allí".

"¿Qué quieres decir, lentamente?" Sirius frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tan difícil es tener a un chico de tu lado?"

"Muy duro cuando todavía es amigo de Harry y Hermione", se quejó Ron.

"¿Qué? ¿Sigue siendo amigo de ellos? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado?" Sirius cuestionó con asombro.

"Sí", respondió Ron con una mueca de disgusto. "Ha decidido que no le han hecho nada, así que se mantiene neutral".

"Quizás él no sea el chico que queremos entonces", reflexionó Sirius. "¿Cómo se supone que es nuestro campeón cuando es amigo del enemigo?"

"Solo dame algo de tiempo", suplicó Ginny con los dos adultos. "Neville puede ser neutral, pero creo que puedo ponerlo de nuestro lado. Solo necesito tomar las cosas con calma. Si lo apuro, podemos perderlo para siempre".

"No hay prisa en este momento", comentó Remus. "Incluso si él estuviera de nuestro lado ahora, todavía no estamos listos para enfrentar a Tu-Sabes-Quién".

"¿No están teniendo suerte con los Horrocruxes?" Ron preguntó. "¿Ninguna de esas cosas del lugar de Riddle fue útil?"

"Creemos que tenemos uno", respondió Remus. "Y tenemos una pista sobre otra".

"Sí, creemos que podría estar en algún lugar de la casa", dijo Sirius mientras informaba brevemente a Ron y Ginny sobre la situación con el relicario.

"Wow", Ginny respiró. "Así que posiblemente ha habido uno debajo de nuestras narices todo este tiempo".

"Posiblemente," respondió Sirius. "No es que tengamos mucha suerte para encontrarlo. Tal vez ustedes dos podrían ayudarnos durante las vacaciones".

"Nos encantaría", respondió Ron. "¿Deberíamos irnos ahora?"

"Esperemos hasta después de la cena", dijo Remus. "No creo que Molly esté impresionada si nos presentamos a cenar cubiertos de polvo".

"Probablemente no," estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

"Ahora, háblame de la escuela", instó Sirius a los dos adolescentes. "¿Cómo han sido las cosas? Espero que esos dos mentirosos estén firmemente fuera de combate".

"No somos tan afortunados", resopló Ron mientras se acomodaba para contarle a Sirius sobre las injusticias en Hogwarts y cómo Harry y Hermione estaban caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sirius y Remus estaban horrorizados por lo que los dos Weasley les decían, pero se alegraron de escuchar que Ginny pensaba que la mayoría de la gente se estaba poniendo de frente para mantenerse a salvo. Estuvieron aún más impresionados al escuchar que la pareja quería comenzar su propia mini Orden en Hogwarts, y alentaron activamente a la pareja a configurarla tan pronto como regresaran a la escuela.

"Cuantas más personas tengas de nuestro lado, mejor", dijo Remus. "Simplemente no los atrapen".

"Ese podría ser nuestro problema", admitió Ginny. "Me imagino que si vamos a trabajar en esto, vamos a necesitar tener reuniones. Pero, ¿dónde podriamos encontrarnos y no arriesgarnos a ser atrapados? No podemos simplemente usar la sala común con Harry y Hermione todavía cerca."

"Podrías usar la casa de los gritos", sugirió Remus. "El túnel debajo del Whomping Willow te llevará allí, y no es probable que te molesten".

"Hacer que mucha gente atraviese ese túnel podría llamar la atención de alguien", señaló Ron.

"Creo que podría saber en alguna parte", dijo Sirius. "En la escuela solíamos llamarla la Sala de los Menesteres. Es una sala mágica que está oculta y se convierte en lo que necesites".

"Me había olvidado de ese lugar", dijo Remus. "Pero eso podría funcionar".

"¿Dónde está esta habitación y cómo entramos?" Ron preguntó ansioso.

Sirius y Remus explicaron todo sobre la habitación, incluyendo dar a los dos Weasley instrucciones sobre cómo ingresar a la habitación. Sin embargo, de lo que no se dieron cuenta era de que Harry y Daphne, Hermione y Draco ya usaban la habitación con regularidad. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran, y cuando lo hicieran, no sería bueno para Ginny y Ron. Después de todo, realmente no eran rival para el trío oscuro de Hermione, Harry y Draco.


End file.
